Un caballero para una amazona
by Melissia
Summary: Shaina se cansa de ser siempre la "amiga" de los hombres del Santuario y desea poder tener, de una vez por todas, pareja. Pero antes quiere recapacitar sobre su actitud y por ello, Marin le propone un plan para conocer qué debe hacer para atraer a los hombres. Continuación de "El castigo de Poseidón VOL.2".
1. Las lágrimas de una amazona

_**¡Feliz 2016 a todos!  
Eso para empezar, espero que os lo hayáis pasado muy bien estas fiestas con vuestras familia, amigos o con quien quisierais pasarlas en paz y armonía.**_

 _ **Regreso con la saga cómica. Este fic sería la continuación oficial de "El castigo de Poseidón Vol.2", tal y como prometí.**_  
 _ **Pero no voy a hablar de la confrontación entre Hades y Poseidón, ya que quería centrarme de nuevo en las vicisitudes de los habitantes del Santuario. Sí que tengo escrito un pequeño fic sobre qué sucedió tras la marcha de los caballeros de Atenea del reino marino, pero ya lo subiré cuando considere, cuando retoque ciertos puntos y esté un poco más convencida.**_

 _ **Sin más, os dejo con este fic donde Shaina y, en menor medida pero ahí está, Marin urden una trama para…bueno, ya iréis leyendo.**_

 _ ****ADVERTENCIA: fic sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, TOEI Animation y todos los accionistas y demás gente que esté metida en el ajo.****_  
 _ ****Personajes adaptados para una historia en tono humorístico, sin más pretensiones que las de divertir al personal**  
**Amazona, Koré, Caballero Femenino...llamadlas como os salga de la brenca, porque todas son válidas. Me decanto por amazona porque es lo más utilizado en el fandom para referirse a ellas****_

 _ **Imagen de la portada: Marin and Shina, por Aottonicar.**_

* * *

 **Un caballero para una amazona**

 **1\. Las lágrimas de una amazona**

Tras los acontecimientos sucedidos en cabo Sunión, los caballeros de Atenea regresaron a sus quehaceres rutinarios dentro de la orden.

Deathmask, después de pillarse una monumental cogorza, fue corriendo a incordiar a Afrodita, quien lamentó haber dicho en voz alta que le echaba de menos. Ahora le tenía de nuevo dando la brasa día y noche en su templo o dondequiera que fuera.

Por su parte, Milo prefirió enclaustrarse en su templo con el propósito de dormir todas aquellas horas que había perdido mientras estaba en la cárcel. Claramente fue un propósito, porque no tardaron en llamar a su puerta todos sus amigos para preguntarle por sus aventuras, especialmente Jabu, quien se moría de ganas de escuchar todo lo que su ex maestro tuviera que contarle.

Seiya marchó a Japón a avisar a Saori del problema con los dioses Poseidón y Hades, y claro, todo lo que supusiera poder verla, le llenaba de alegría.

Sin embargo, no todos regresaron tan contentos de aquel lugar. A pesar de que todo se había resuelto y ahora los que tenían un papelón desagradable eran los generales de Poseidón, Shaina se sentía mal consigo misma.

Aquel encierro con sus compañeros y sobre todo, gracias a la conversación que mantuvo con Milo donde todas sus esperanzas puestas en el caballero de Pegaso quedaron hechas trizas, le había mostrado una faceta de su personalidad de la cual ella nunca se había percatado o no había querido darse cuenta.

Aún dolida con todo, la rabia dio paso a la tristeza, al ser consciente de que sus compañeros la respetaban, pero no la querían. Especialmente le dolía saber que era miedo lo que provocaba entre sus allegados y que consecuentemente conseguía su respeto. Pero tal y como le hicieron ver, no era esa la manera adecuada de hacerse respetar ante los demás, ya que aquello rayaba en la coacción e intimidación.

Una tarde, al regresar al recinto de las amazonas después de entrenar, Shaina se metió en su cabaña, pasando de largo del saludo que le dirigió Marin. Se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo, hasta que comenzó a notar una fuerte presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar adecuadamente. Por ello, retiró la máscara de su rostro y sintió un nudo en la garganta que no terminaba de desaparecer por mucho que quisiera. Finalmente, la muchacha rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuchó unos golpes en su puerta.  
—¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó la amazona de Águila, sin atreverse a girar el pomo.  
Marin escuchó el ruido de los muelles de la cama de su compañera y tras unos pasos, abrió la puerta.  
Nunca la había visto tan cabizbaja y mucho menos con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.  
—¿Qué quieres?— dijo Shaina, tratando de recuperar su habitual estado de ánimo.

Al percibir su voz trémula y congestionada, Marin entró en la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez a solas, se retiró la máscara y sujetó a su compañera por los hombros.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?— dijo tratando de levantarle el rostro a su amiga—. ¿Sigues dolida?¿Tan mal te fue en cabo Sunión?  
Y tras decir esto, la japonesa fue al cuarto de baño y cortó un pedazo de papel, tendiéndoselo a la amazona de Ofiuco, quien lo recogió entre sus manos con cierto titubeo.  
—¿Y esto para qué?— preguntó italiana, no queriendo reconocer los hechos.  
Marin alzó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua.  
—Para que te seques los ojos y la nariz, que has estado llorando.  
—Yo no lloro— soltó de improviso su compañera, sonándose la nariz—, es alergia.  
—Claro…¿a qué, si puede saberse?— preguntó siguiéndole la corriente Marin.  
Shaina se encogió de hombros.  
—A los crustáceos, los arácnidos, los caballos y a toda criatura marina— respondió con dureza, arrojando el papel a la basura—; así que nada de comer pescado ni marisco en una larga temporada.

La japonesa sacudió la cabeza y agarró a su amiga de la mano, obligándola a sentarse en el camastro junto a ella.  
—Cuélale esa mentira a los demás, pero a mí no me engañas. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa realmente?  
Sin poder mirarla a la cara, la amazona de Ofiuco se hallaba ensimismada mirándose las largas uñas y pensando en que debía darles una buena capa de esmalte.  
—No me ignores, dime por qué estabas llorando— volvió a la carga Marin, esta vez con un tono autoritario.  
Shaina alzó al fin la cabeza al frente, aún sin mirar a su amiga a los ojos y notó de nuevo el nudo en la garganta y el ardor de las lágrimas brotando sin querer.  
—Que estoy harta, simplemente eso— susurró con la voz quebrándose por segundos.  
La amazona de Águila agarró las manos de la italiana y le preguntó de qué estaba harta.  
—Pues de todos— respondió, retirando una mano para tratar de secar las lágrimas—; nadie me quiere. Provoco miedo en los hombres y huyen de mí.  
—¿Qué tonterías dices?— exclamó su amiga— Claro que la gente aquí te quiere y te respeta, ¿de dónde has sacado semejante idea?  
La italiana negó con la cabeza.  
—No Marin— prosiguió sorbiendo por la nariz—, es verdad. Me lo han dicho todos. Soy insoportable, me paso el día regañando, gritando…estoy siempre enfadada y eso no les agrada.

Sin quererlo, la japonesa dejó escapar una risa.  
—Shaina, es que tú tienes un carácter muy fuerte y eres aguerrida— dijo incorporándose para ir al baño y traer el rollo entero de papel—, pero te aseguro que te aprecian. Todos. Cada uno a su manera pero te aprecian. Has ayudado a mucha gente, especialmente a los caballeros de bronce y a mi alumno. Y te aseguro que Seiya no te odia, es más, te tiene gran estima. Para él, eres una gran amiga y una excelente compañera de armas. Siempre dice que te debe la vida.

Estas palabras provocaron de nuevo el sollozo de su amiga y Marin le preguntó que qué era lo que había dicho que era malo.  
—Es que es precisamente eso lo que me duele— gimoteó Shaina, una vez que pudo recomponerse de nuevo—, que todos me ven como amiga, como compañera…pero ninguno me ve como algo más.  
La amazona de Águila se sorprendió ante esto.  
—Pero Shaina, si ya hablamos en su momento de eso…creí que tenías superado lo de Seiya…no entiendo…  
Tragando saliva, la italiana asintió.  
—Y lo tengo superado…o eso creía. Osea…es que no sé explicarlo— musitó confusa la joven.  
—¿Lo has superado o no?— preguntó Marin, inquieta ante estas palabras.  
—Sí, lo de Seiya sí lo tengo superado. Es simplemente que recordar todo y verme rechazada, pero no por él, sino por los demás que comparten esa misma visión de que soy sólo una amiga o compañera de armas es lo que me ha sentado mal.  
—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres?— la japonesa sabía perfectamente lo que su amiga quería, pero deseaba que fuera ella quien pudiera expresarlo con palabras.  
Para su sorpresa, la amazona de Ofiuco recuperó su compostura y la miró a los ojos con decisión.  
—Quiero ser algo más que una amiga. Quiero tener novio.

La amazona de Águila sonrió y observó a su compañera, quien recobraba su carácter decidido.  
—Pero para ello, tengo que cambiar cosas de mi carácter— siguió hablando la italiana, pensativa—. ¿Pero el qué y cómo lo hago?  
Al sentir los ojos verdes de su amiga interrogándola, Marin se encogió de hombros y comenzó a pensar también, hasta que tuvo una idea.  
—¡Lo tengo!— exclamó la japonesa—. ¿Por qué no pides una cita a los caballeros de oro?  
Shaina emitió un grito de pánico y se incorporó de la cama de un salto.  
—¿Estás loca?— dijo enfadada—. Ni de broma salgo con ellos. Quiero a alguien normal a mi lado.  
Su amiga comenzó a reírse por aquella reacción.  
—No me has entendido. Dije pedir una cita a los caballeros de oro, no que les pidas que alguno pueda ser tu novio. Y cuando digo una cita, es que pidas a todos pasar unas horas con ellos, pero para saber qué es lo que buscan los hombres en una mujer. Es una cita para que te aconsejen, no para que te enrolles con ellos.

La amazona de Ofiuco no estaba muy convencida de ello.  
—Además, quién sabe— insinuó Marin—, quizás en ese ambiente más distendido con ellos encuentres a uno que encaje contigo a la perfección. Todo puede ser…  
La cara de pánico de Shaina era aún más patente si cabe tras esas últimas palabras, pero finalmente pensó que quizás estaría bien el plan.  
—Está bien, haremos eso— resolvió la italiana—. Pediré una cita a esa panda de idiotas a ver si pueden ayudarme a mejorar y poder encontrar pareja.  
—Hombre, ayudaría mucho que no les insultaras de buenas a primeras— indicó Marin, frunciendo el ceño—; te recuerdo que uno de esos idiotas es mi pareja. Y si finalmente uno de ellos te encuentra de su agrado, ya podríamos salir en plan parejitas— dijo ilusionada la japonesa.

Shaina miró a su amiga con cara de incredulidad y resopló.  
—No sé por qué me da que esto lo haces más por ti que por mi… 

* * *

_**Nota: A 4 de enero de 2016, por alguna razón que desconozco (no sé si es porque Fanfiction anda haciendo cosas raras o porque es una nueva ley que han implantado), no se pueden leer los comentarios que se dejan en las historias. Ni siquiera los dueños de las historias podemos leerlos, sólo puedo leerlos mediante el email que envían a la cuenta vinculada. Y aún así, los que son extensos, aparecen cortados (te obligan a ir a la cuenta a leerlo, pero claro, no puedo porque no me deja).**_  
 _ **Así que hasta nuevo aviso, veremos si puedo responderos por privado adecuadamente. A ver si dan alguna información al respecto, porque en el principal no dicen ni pío**_.


	2. Un Aries para una amazona

**2\. Un aries para una amazona**

—¿Por dónde empiezo?— preguntó Shaina, al día siguiente de haber hablado con Marin sobre su plan. Frente a ella, tenía un papel en blanco donde había escrito los nombres de todos los caballeros de oro para pedirles consejo. Golpeó el lápiz contra el folio sin decidirse quién podría ser su primera víctima.

A su lado, sentada en la cama leyendo una revista, la amazona de Águila escuchaba los titubeos de su compañera quien no terminaba de decidirse.  
—¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio?— aconsejó la japonesa, dejando la revista a un lado—. Mu es un hombre tranquilo y seguro que no se negará a pasar un rato contigo y darte una visión objetiva sobre tus puntos fuertes y tus puntos débiles. Además, sois del mismo signo zodiacal, él sabrá mejor como encauzarte.

Sin embargo, la amazona de Ofiuco tenía sus recelos y mordisqueó la punta del lapicero.  
—Pero suele estar ocupado entrenando a Kiki o reparando armaduras. Por no decir si está en el Santuario, igual ha marchado a Jamir. Seguro que le supondría más un estorbo— dijo pensativa—. Además, es de los pocos caballeros de oro de los que se le desconoce relación alguna con el género femenino, ¿cómo podría él aconsejarme?  
—Que lo desconozcamos no implica que no existan. También se desconocen relaciones de Afrodita y Shaka y no por ello debes dejarles de lado. Te darán un consejo desde su punto de vista.  
Shaina dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad.  
—No compares. Afrodita no ama a nadie, sólo al espejo que tiene delante. Está todo lleno de sus propios besos, según me dijo Deathmask. Y en cuanto a Shaka, aunque haya decidido permanecer célibe, puede darme una visión espiritual y ayudarme a ser mejor mujer. Pero Mu…¿en qué podría ayudarme?  
—Pues mira, así de bote pronto, es el más adecuado para guiarte en lo que quiere un hombre con un hijo.  
—¡Pero si Kiki no es su hijo!—soltó la italiana—. No me digas que…  
Marin compuso una cara de susto y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.  
—Que no loca, se llevan doce años de diferencia. En todo caso podría ser su hermano mayor, pero nunca su padre— contestó la japonesa contando con los dedos—. No nos desviemos del tema principal. Lo que quiero decirte es que Mu es un hombre que tiene una ocupación que le absorbe mucho, que es el entrenamiento de su alumno. Si un día te enamorases de un hombre con un hijo o que tuviera alumnos que entrenar, él es el ejemplo perfecto para saber si a ti te gustaría eso. Ahora se trata de saber qué clase de hombre te gusta y qué estás dispuesta a tolerar en una relación. ¿Comprendes?  
Shaina tamborileó el lapicero sobre la mesa y subrayó el nombre del caballero de Aries.  
—Sea pues, voy a por ti Mu.

Un rato después, las dos muchachas se hallaban frente al templo del carnero. La italiana estaba algo nerviosa por todo aquello y se dedicó a retorcer un mechón de pelo mientras hacía como que escuchaba a su amiga.  
—...No insultes, no seas descortés…y recuerda dejarle claro que no es una cita propiamente dicha, sino que es para saber qué buscas en un hombre. ¿Me estás escuchando?— dijo Marin, al percibir que su amiga estaba en la inopia, por lo que le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, despertando así a la italiana de su ensimismamiento.  
—¡Oye, que eso ha dolido!— gimoteó la amazona de Ofiuco frotándose el área golpeada—. Que ya te escuché, no te preocupes. ¡Venga escóndete ya!

Marin dejó a su amiga frente a la puerta, no muy convencida de que Shaina fuera a hacerlo bien y corrió a esconderse tras unas ruinas.  
Entonces la italiana agarró la aldaba con forma de carnero y golpeó la puerta de Aries. Como nadie salía a abrirla, golpeó con más fuerza, desencajando el objeto de hierro de la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos se abrió la puerta y apareció Kiki, hurgándose la nariz.  
—¿Sabes? Mi maestro instaló un timbre, precisamente para evitar eso— dijo señalando con la mano libre el pedazo que Shaina había arrancado sin querer.  
La muchacha suspiró y preguntó por su maestro.  
—Está en el taller, reparando una armadura.  
—Entonces vuelvo más tarde, si está ocupado—respondió la joven, dándose media vuelta.  
—No te preocupes— dijo Kiki sonriente—, así descansa un poco, lleva un buen rato trabajando y me duele la cabeza de tanto golpe. Por mi puedes interrumpirle todo lo que quieras.  
—Bueno, quizás más tarde…  
De repente, Marin se incorporó de su escondite y señaló a su amiga.  
—¡Entra ahí dentro, por Zeus!  
Kiki y Shaina dieron un respingo, y el pequeño lemuriano que no entendía nada se quedó perplejo por la situación, por lo que la amazona de Ofiuco lo empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué le pasa a Marin?— preguntó el pequeño, aún asustado por esa aparición súbita de la amazona de Águila.  
—Nada que no arregle un buen tortazo…esto…¿dónde decías que está tu maestro?— preguntó la muchacha, poniéndose más nerviosa de lo que estaba.  
—Sígueme y te llevo— dijo el niño, pero la joven le agarró de la camiseta.  
—Si no te importa, dime qué puerta es y ya voy yo sola. Es que tengo que hablar con él un asunto de mayores.  
Kiki parpadeó un par de veces y le dijo que estaba obligado siempre a informar de quién venía a verle y de guiarle, pero la muchacha le tranquilizó diciéndole que no se preocupara por ello.  
—Pues…es tirando por ese pasillo, cruzas la puerta de madera, sigues hasta el fondo donde hay dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra de frente. Pues la de la derecha, que es de metal, es la que lleva a su taller— dijo el niño a medida que la muchacha se alejaba—. Pero ten cuidado con…  
Pero la chica ya había atravesado la primera puerta sin atender a la explicación completa del niño. Kiki aguardó unos segundos hasta que escuchó un grito y un golpe.  
—…el escalón— completó la frase para él mismo.

Detrás de la puerta que daba al taller, había un escalón de altura considerable que la amazona no vio y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.  
—¿Estás bien?— preguntó una voz masculina, al tiempo que ayudaba a incorporarse a la joven—. ¿Por qué Kiki no ha venido contigo?  
Shaina se llevó la mano a la cara y notó que comenzaba a salirle sangre por la nariz, y lo que era peor de todo, su máscara se había abollado, perdiendo la forma. Al percibir que las manos de Mu le retiraban la máscara con cuidado, la muchacha comenzó a temblar y en un acto reflejo abofeteó al caballero de Aries.  
—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!— exclamó la amazona al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho—. ¡Es la costumbre!

Mu sacudió la cabeza, aturdido por ese sopapo inesperado y miró a la joven, quien finalmente se había retirado la máscara por sí misma.  
—Shaina, te sangra la nariz— dijo él, mesándose la mejilla que iba enrojeciendo por segundos y guió a la joven hasta una banqueta, para que se sentara—. Presiónate con los dedos allí donde se unen el hueso y el cartílago y aguanta presionando unos minutos para cortar la hemorragia. No te inclines hacia atrás, hazlo hacia delante.  
La joven hizo lo que le dijo su compañero y abrió la boca para respirar, mientras él buscaba un trapo para que ella pudiera limpiarse los restos de sangre.  
Mu recogió otra banqueta y la situó frente a la joven, sentándose mientras le tendía un trapo no muy limpio.  
Shaina observó el trapo con asco y lo recogió con dos dedos.  
—Es que ya sabes que trabajando aquí uno se pone perdido— dijo excusándose. La joven observó el torneado torso desnudo del caballero de Aries, brillante de sudor y lleno de restos negros de tizones, así como el mandil de cuero. El pelo lo llevaba atado en una coleta, pero el sudor había apelmazado sus cabellos lilas por el rostro y el cuello.

Al lavarse la cara, ella soltó los dedos que presionaban su nariz, pasándole el trapo a Mu, quien se incorporó del taburete y se dirigió a un fregadero a lavarlo. Estando de espaldas a ella, la joven contempló su sudorosa y musculosa espalda mientras él deshacía la coleta y desparramaba los cabellos, para a continuación volver a atarlos.  
—Bien Shaina, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?— dijo él sonriendo como si no pasara nada, pero la amazona tuvo que llevarse de nuevo los dedos a la nariz para evitar más hemorragias, aunque esta vez no era la culpa del tortazo que se dio contra el suelo.

"Está buenísimo" pensó la muchacha sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.  
—No te preocupes— dijo ella tomando aire—, terminará por parar…parece que ya— informó, al retirar los dedos y no sentir más la sangre deslizarse por dentro.

Más tranquilos los dos, la italiana realmente no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación hasta que se acordó de la aldaba.  
—Oye, que sin querer rompí el cacharro este de tu puerta. Lo siento— comenzó a modo de disculpa. El lemuriano asintió y le dijo que ya la había visto cuando ella se tropezó.  
—Pero para romperla tuviste que golpear la puerta con ella, por lo tanto, algo querrías de mi antes de arrancarla.  
La joven se quedó unos segundos callada, sin saber qué decir.  
—¿Me puedes arreglar la máscara?— soltó de improviso, pero esta nueva treta tampoco convenció al caballero de Aries, quien le dijo que esa máscara se había abollado al caerse de bruces.  
—Shaina, me estás asustando— dijo preocupado Mu—, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza y no te acuerdas de qué querías? Intenta pensar…

La amazona se estaba poniendo más nerviosa y esto provocó que el lemuriano la atosigara a preguntas generales sobre el Santuario, pensando que la chiquilla estaba sufriendo un episodio de amnesia tras el golpe.  
—¡Que no es eso!— gritó la italiana, que al ver la reacción del caballero de Aries, suavizó el tono—. Es que lo que vine a pedirte…era una cita. Pero ya da igual, no importa, será mejor que me marche y ya está. Le diré a Marin que esto es una locura y punto.

La confusión de Mu iba en aumento.  
—¿Cómo una cita?¿Conmigo?— dijo señalándose y ruborizándose—. ¿Una cita de…salir, te refieres?  
Ahora Shaina había conseguido tranquilizarse y negó con la cabeza.  
—No exactamente. Verás, lo que yo quiero es salir contigo, pero para saber qué tipo de hombre me gusta. Y así saber qué cosas de mi te gustan y cuáles no.  
Cruzándose de brazos y componiendo un rostro serio, Mu no terminaba de entender todo aquello y pidió que Shaina se explicara mejor.  
—Pues es que quiero tener novio y para ello tengo que cambiar algunas actitudes mías, porque resulta que no tengo novio porque todos huyen de mi, porque tienen miedo y…  
—Para, para, para…— pidió Mu cerrando los ojos al escuchar la repentina verborrea de la muchacha—, osea, que lo que quieres es que te aconseje, ¿no?  
—¡Sí!— exclamó Shaina—. Pero necesito que seas sincero conmigo. Quiero salir contigo un rato y que me digas qué puedo cambiar, qué os gusta a los hombres…esas cosas.  
—Entiendo…  
—¿Entonces?— preguntó la muchacha—. ¿Vas a ayudarme?  
Mu se rascó la cabeza y finalmente accedió.  
—De acuerdo, así de paso me despejo de aquí. Pero antes deja que me duche.

Dicho y hecho, Shaina se quedó esperando a Mu junto a Kiki y cuando el caballero de Aries estuvo preparado, ambos salieron del templo.  
—¿Dónde te apetece ir?— preguntó el lemuriano mientras descendían las escaleras.  
—Donde quieras tú— resolvió la joven sin darle demasiada importancia a aquello—, pero mejor fuera del Santuario. Ya sabes, para evitar malas lenguas…  
Como a su compañero le pareció bien la idea, ambos se dirigieron hacia Rodorio tras salir del recinto y caminaron por las calles teniendo una charla amena, pero frecuentemente interrumpida por las llamadas de Kiki a su maestro.

Shaina no lo estaba pasando mal, pero llegó un punto en que empezó a molestarle que el alumno de Mu no cesara de llamarle para las cosas más nimias.  
—Oye, ¿Kiki siempre es así?— se aventuró a preguntar la joven.  
El lemuriano asintió con la cabeza.  
—Aún es pequeño y aunque quiere hacer las cosas por sí solo, no deja de preguntarme si lo que va a hacer está bien o no—respondió Mu sin darle mucha importancia—. Es algo normal y no me molesta en absoluto.  
—Ya pero es que a mí sí me molesta— soltó de improviso la italiana, a lo que su compañero dejó de caminar y miró a la muchacha.  
—¿Te molesta que Kiki me pregunte cosas?  
La chica resopló hastiada y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Desde que hemos salido tu alumno no ha parado de llamarte al móvil. Llevo contadas doce llamadas ya. ¿No deberías decirle que pare, que estás ocupado conmigo?  
Mu abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esto y se rascó la cabeza.  
—Shaina, esto no es una cita romántica— dijo con un tono visiblemente molesto—, y no deberías meterte en cómo atiendo a mi alumno, es mi responsabilidad.

La amazona se encogió de hombros.  
—Te recuerdo que yo también entreno, y no hubiera permitido que mi alumno fuera tan pesado. Yo quiero hablar contigo pero no hay manera, ya que no para de interrumpirnos Kiki y me desagrada. Si estás conmigo, tienes que estar conmigo, no a otras historias.  
Aquellas palabras molestaron aún más al caballero de Aries quien comenzó a caminar en dirección al Santuario.  
—¿Sabes? Creo que ahora entiendo lo que dicen de ti…  
Ahora fue ella quien comenzó a enfadarse.  
—¿Qué dicen de mi? A ver, habla…  
Mu se paró en seco y volviéndose hacia la muchacha la agarró de los hombros.  
—Shaina, eres excesivamente posesiva— dijo manteniendo un tono de voz neutral—. No puedes pretender que todo el mundo esté a tu servicio para cuando a ti te de la gana. Y por favor, evita meterte en los asuntos de los demás. Si te molesta que mi alumno me llame continuamente, entonces es que no entiendes nada de niños pequeños. Cassios solo tiene un año o dos menos que tú, y seguramente le hayas obligado a que no te acose a preguntas, pero mi sistema educativo es distinto al tuyo y no por ello es peor—no había terminado de hablar cuando se le acercó un joven portando una caja con una armadura dentro, pidiéndole que si por favor podía arreglársela—. Claro que sí, déjame ver qué armadura es…ah, excelente, tú debes ser Zaurak, el reciente portador de la armadura de Erídano. Vi tu combate para conseguirla desde las gradas, ¿cómo es que ya las has roto?...

La amazona de Ofiuco no aguantó más que de repente Mu se pusiera a charlar animadamente con aquel joven, por lo que se marchó de vuelta al Santuario, dejando a los dos hombres conversando.  
Al verla marchar, el caballero de Aries la llamó.  
—¡Shaina! ¡Para esta tarde tendré tu máscara arreglada, no te olvides de pasar a recogerla!— y seguidamente siguió charlando con el muchacho.

Cuando ella llegó al recinto de las amazonas, Marin la esperaba en su cabaña, ansiosa por saber qué tal le había ido.  
—Una mierda— respondió secamente su compañera, sentándose en la silla y tomando el papel de la mesa.  
—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó la japonesa al ver el rostro cabreado de su amiga—. ¿Y tu máscara? Bueno, y tu cara, que tienes la nariz hinchada…  
—Luego la recogeré, me tropecé al entrar al taller de Mu y se abolló. Pero vamos, que definitivamente, él no es mi tipo.  
—¿Por?  
Shaina cogió el lapicero y tachó en nombre del caballero de Aries.  
—Está demasiado pendiente de su alumno y de otras personas antes que de mí— masculló airada—; además dijo que yo era demasiado posesiva. No me gusta ese tipo de hombres, quiero que cuando estén conmigo, sea yo la única.

Sin querer preguntar más, la amazona de Águila decidió levantarse de la cama y salir fuera de la cabaña. No se había alejado demasiado cuando escuchó a su amiga golpear la pared.  
—¡Estúpido Mu!

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a Victoria Nike, Artemiss90, beauty4ever, Kimi-Sousuke, lala ligth, milo de geminis, ryuko hyuuga, Lule de Zodiak, lasacari29 y lenk por marcar como favorita y/o seguir esta historia. ¡Espero que os guste esta nueva aventura!**_

 _ **Guest: Sí, este fic es de humor-parodia, aunque no sé yo si encontrarás mucho romanticismo. Aún así, espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer!**_  
 _ **sslove: Al fin puedo verlos XD seguramente andarían con cambios dentro de la web y por eso no se podían visualizar correctamente. ¡Gracias por dejarme un comentario y leer esta historia!**_  
 _ **Rosa de Castilla: Tranqui, que Afrodita en los fics de parodia no suele ser emparejado, aunque tiene ese punto hedonista. Este fic tiene varios capítulos escritos, por lo que no he tenido que cambiar nada al respecto XD ¡Gracias leer el primer capítulo y por dejar un comentario!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	3. Un Tauro para una amazona

**3\. Un Tauro para una amazona**

A la mañana siguiente, Marin se presentó en la cabaña de Shaina, esperando encontrarla de mejor humor. Pero al escuchar insultos que provenían desde dentro, pensó en que no sólo no había mejorado, sino que encima había empeorado.  
—Qué tripa se le habrá roto ahora…— murmuró la japonesa, entrando en la casita—. Shaina, Mu me ha dado tu máscara— dijo sosteniéndola en alto.

Su amiga estaba de pie en mitad de la sala, sacudiendo la mano derecha y soltando una larga lista de improperios en su lengua natal. En el suelo, un recipiente metálico y un charco de agua.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó la japonesa al ver el percal y buscando una fregona.  
—No toques el recipiente, estaba hirviendo agua, le di un golpe sin querer y se me ha caído sobre la mano— acertó a decir la amazona de Ofiuco entre más insultos. Marin agarró a su amiga y la dirigió al fregadero, donde abrió el chorro de agua fría y colocó la mano bajo el mismo.  
—Aguanta ahí— le aconsejó la japonesa, mientras se ponía a fregar el suelo—. Desde luego, eres una calamidad Shaina. Tienes que aprender a ser más tranquila y no andar tan aventada por la vida, luego tienes accidentes y pasa lo que pasa.  
—Bah, esto no es nada— contestó la italiana, retirando la enrojecida mano del chorro de agua fría—,se cura enseguida. Pásame la fregona.  
—¡De eso nada!— replicó su compañera—. Tú siéntate en la cama un rato mientras termino esto. Ahora iré a por una crema para las quemaduras.

Shaina resopló, negándose a ello, pero la amazona de Águila sacó su carácter y terminó por atajar la conversación y obligar a su amiga a permanecer quieta.  
—Tú lo que necesitas es que te cuiden un poco— aconsejó Marin—, y dejarte cuidar. Cuando uno tiene pareja, lo normal es cuidarse mutuamente, con cariño.  
—¿Y eso para qué sirve?— preguntó su compañera sin cambiar el semblante enfurecido—. Porque eso de depender de alguien o que dependan de mi, no me gusta nada. Soy una mujer autosuficiente.  
La japonesa puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.  
—Pues esa autosuficiencia es la que te aleja de tener pareja— dijo sentándose a su lado—, si sólo buscas un hombre para que esté pendiente de ti para ciertos aspectos, no vas a conseguir tener novio nunca. Lo que buscas entonces es un sirviente. Amar es dar y recibir a partes iguales, en el momento en el que se desequilibra la balanza, el amor se desvanece.

Shaina puso los ojos en blanco y recogió el papel donde tenía apuntada la lista. La recorrió de arriba abajo sin saber muy bien a quién escoger.  
—Hoy te toca ir al templo de Tauro, ¿no?— preguntó su amiga, terminando de limpiar—. Aldebarán tiene un corazón tan grande como su cuerpo, te hará sentir como una reina. Ya lo verás. Además, me han dicho que es un hombre que aunque parezca tosco, tiene una gran sensibilidad.

Pero la amazona de Ofiuco no estaba muy convencida. Siempre que veía al brasileño sentía incomodidad desde el primer segundo.  
—Es que es muy escandaloso…cuando ríe, cuando llora, cuando se enfada…— la italiana comenzó a sacarle pegas—. Luego la diferencia de estatura…  
—¡Shaina, que te recuerdo que no es una cita de pareja, que es para saber qué es lo que buscas en un hombre!  
—¡Pero si tú dijiste que debía buscar pareja entre los dorados!— se quejó la amazona de Ofiuco.  
Marin abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tales declaraciones.  
—No has entendido nada de lo que te dije el otro día…— dijo pasándose la mano por la cara—. Dije que quizás podrías encontrar pareja, si alguno reunía las condiciones que buscas en un hombre. Pero es algo hipotético, de hecho, dudo mucho que alguno de ellos esté interesado en ti…  
—¡Anda! ¿Y por qué no pueden interesarse por mi?— respondió molesta Shaina.  
—Pues porque nunca les he escuchado mencionarte ni hablar de ti, y sin embargo de otras mujeres sí— señaló la japonesa—. Te recuerdo que Aioria es mi pareja y hablamos mucho.

Airada ante tal sentencia, Shaina arrojó el papel sobre la mesa.  
—Pues te voy a demostrar que podré conseguir una cita y que se interesarán por mi— dijo muy segura de sí misma—. Tengo trece oportunidades…  
—Tienes, exactamente, diez oportunidades. Shaka tiene voto de castidad y hace unos días vimos a Kanon junto a Tethys muy acaramelados en el bar Atlantis. Y encima espantas a Mu…  
La joven italiana sonrió con picardía.  
—Que sean diez— dijo colocándose la máscara— pero uno caerá— aseveró agarrando el pomo de la puerta con la mano quemada, retirándola al instante con un grito y saliendo de su casa dando un portazo, sin dejar de soltar maldiciones.

Caminó decidida, soplándose la mano dolorida y cruzó rápidamente el recinto de las amazonas hacia el Coliseo.

Al cruzarse con Cassios, éste agitó la mano para saludar a su entrenadora, y al verla renquear con la mano se percató de que estaba enrojecida.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó cogiéndole la muñeca de la mano herida—. ¡Pero si tienes una quemadura! Deja que te lleve a la cabaña y…

Pero la amazona se deshizo del agarre y negó con la cabeza.  
—No tengo tiempo, estoy muy ocupada ahora Cassios— dijo siguiendo su camino, dejando a su alumno atrás.

Ni siquiera se giró para ver la cara de circunstancia de su alumno, quien abatido por el continuo desdén por parte de ella, se alejó del lugar arrastrando los pies.

Por su parte, Shaina llegó al Coliseo y oteó buscando al caballero de Tauro, quien no se hallaba por allí.  
—Maldita sea, con lo enorme que es y lo que cuesta encontrarle— murmuró disgustada la joven, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la palestra.

Y efectivamente, allí se encontraba Aldebarán, pegando gritos a sus alumnos, o como los llamaba él, "terneros". Talion, Simón y Kayafa corrían de lado a lado de la palestra, realizando ejercicios cuando su maestro se lo ordenaba.

La joven amazona observó con detenimiento el modo de entrenamiento, tomando notas mentales para Cassios. Los pequeños corrían, a una voz de Aldebarán se tiraban al suelo y realizaban veinte flexiones. Inmediatamente se incorporaban para continuar corriendo y la orden del brasileño era de veinte abdominales.

—Qué blando eres— siseó la amazona, acercándose al caballero de Tauro—. No les das la caña suficiente.

Como Aldebarán no se había percatado de la presencia de Shaina, dio un respingo que por poco empuja a la muchacha al suelo.

—¡Shaina no me des estos sustos!— exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho, tras lo cual indicó con una palmada a los terneros que cesaran—. ¿Qué tal guapa? ¿Cómo estás?

Halagada por el cumplido, la joven agarró del brazo al caballero de Tauro.

—Yo estupendamente, ¿y tú?— preguntó de vuelta ella—. Quería comentarte un asunto, pero a ser posible sin testigos delante…

Aldebarán observó que sus alumnos estaban arrinconados con cara de susto. No hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ella se encargó de su entrenamiento, mientras su maestro se hallaba en una misión. El recuerdo de aquel entrenamiento militar provocó escalofríos en los tres, especialmente en el más pequeño, Kayafa.

—Venid a saludar a Shaina— indicó el caballero de Tauro. Pero los pequeños negaron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo despavoridos.

—¿Pero qué les pasa?— se preguntó el brasileño—. Discúlpales, últimamente están un poco raros. No sé si será el exceso de azúcar o qué…  
Si la máscara de Shaina pudiera reflejar los cambios que reflejaba su rostro en aquel entonces, nadie diría que no le dio importancia a aquel desplante por parte de aquellos niños. A pesar de que le hervía la sangre, carraspeó y prefirió centrarse en lo que había venido. De esa manera, así se libraba rápidamente de ellos, con lo cual, era una ventaja añadida. No le incordiarían como Kiki hizo con Mu.

—Pues me preguntaba si tienes un ratito libre— dijo la joven, recobrando la compostura—. Quería pasar un tiempo contigo. A solas.

El rostro de Aldebarán rápidamente viró a un tono rojizo por aquella proposición. Tragó saliva y se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué replicar. Tras una serie de balbuceos y risas entrecortadas, le contestó que sí, ya que sus alumnos habían huido del lugar.

Shaina sonrió tras su máscara. Su plan comenzaba a funcionar y ambos salieron de la palestra, ella agarrada del brazo de él.

A lo lejos, Marin observaba la escena con cierta preocupación. A su lado, Aioria la instaba a sentarse junto a él.  
—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó el caballero de Leo, al ver el rostro de su amada de esa guisa.  
La japonesa suspiró y finalmente se sentó junto al griego.  
—Creo que Shaina ha tomado como un reto un asunto que hablamos…y temo que pueda herir a alguien.  
—¿Es por lo que me constaste de pedir consejos a mis compañeros?— preguntó de nuevo Aioria—. No te preocupes, saben lidiar con ella y muchos tienen paciencia.  
Pero esta respuesta no terminó de tranquilizar a la muchacha.  
—Es que creo que ahora de verdad quiere ligar. Con Aldebarán.  
Ante esta declaración, Aioria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.  
—Pero si le rechazó en el pasado— indicó el griego—. ¿Ha cambiado de parecer?  
Marin negó con la cabeza.  
—Eso es, precisamente, lo que me preocupa.

Más allá, otra persona era testigo de aquella singular pareja. Cassios.

Ajenos a las habladurías, Aldebarán y Shaina charlaban amistosamente. El caballero de Tauro no hubiera imaginado jamás que la muchacha se dignaría siquiera a tomar algo con él.  
Recordó por un momento el dolor que le supuso verse rechazado por ella en el pasado, alegando entonces que no tenía tiempo para perderlo en relaciones y que sólo deseaba entrenar sin descanso. Como también recordó la frase lapidaria de ella, "no me gustan los chicos con pelos en el entrecejo".  
Pero ahora, casualidades de la vida, sus caminos se cruzaban de nuevo y él quería aprovechar la nueva oportunidad.

Así pues, pasearon hasta Rodorio, donde el caballero de Tauro la colmó a frases bonitas y la invitó a comer unos dulces en una famosa pastelería.

Shaina escuchaba la verborrea de Aldebarán, casi sin prestar atención. Marin tenía razón: Aldebarán sabía complacer a una mujer.  
Pero mientras ella saboreaba un batido, no podía evitar pensar cosas negativas. Miraba al caballero de Tauro y sólo encontraba defectos físicos. Su manera de hablar estruendosa, su risa igual que era franca era demasiado escandalosa, por lo que mucha gente alrededor fruncía el ceño, molestos por el espectáculo. Shaina sintió cierto apuro ante aquella situación.  
Y sus facciones, si bien no eran desagradables, no eran aquellas por las que Shaina bebería los vientos. Una mandíbula cuadrada, una boca grande, una nariz aguileña…y aquello que siempre le había disgustado: la uniceja.

Tras haber pagado la consumición, los dos salieron fuera. La joven seguía dándole vueltas en si realmente eran los tipos como Aldebarán los que le gustaban.  
Dio un respingo cuando vio una rosa roja frente a ella.  
—¡Tranquila!— comentó jocoso el brasileño—. No es de Afrodita.  
La muchacha emitió una risa nerviosa y se mordió el labio inferior.  
—Ah…¿y por qué me la das?— preguntó inquieta. Para ella, aquello había sido meramente una forma de conocer a un caballero de oro más profundamente y saber qué era lo que buscaba en los hombres. Pero aquella flor frente a ella la inquietaba.  
—Es para ti— respondió Aldebarán, con cierta timidez—. ¿No te gustan las rosas? Si quieres te regalo un clavel, o no sé, ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?

Ahora sí que no sabía dónde meterse. Frente a ella, Aldebarán la miraba ansioso, esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta adecuada. Una respuesta que esperaba como agua de mayo. Y justo en ese momento, Shaina se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la enorme sonrisa y de las buenas intenciones del caballero de Tauro, no era su tipo de hombre.

Agobiada por la situación, la joven miró a todos lados. Buscando una vía de escape.  
—¿Qué te ocurre Shaina?— preguntó Aldebarán, desdibujando la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿No lo estás pasando bien?  
La joven se llevó la mano al rostro. No recordaba que se había retirado la máscara en la pastelería para poder comer. Todas las expresiones que ella había compuesto durante la velada, habían sido captadas por el caballero de Tauro, quien simplemente tendió el objeto que llevaba en la mano, cambiando la rosa por la máscara plateada.  
—Imagino que buscabas esto— musitó él.

El brasileño sabía perfectamente lo que había. Lo intuía. Lo que el rostro de Shaina reflejaba aunque ella se mantuviera en esos instantes callada.

Por lo que, con sus manos, cogió las de ella, depositó la máscara y le cerró la mano, para a continuación darle un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha.  
—Lo entiendo. Pero no está bien jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Sin rencores, ¿de acuerdo?— musitó él—. Y esa quemadura que tienes en la mano deberías curarla.

Sin decir nada más, Aldebarán se alejó del lugar para regresar al Santuario.

Cuando al fin desapareció el caballero de Tauro entre la muchedumbre, las temblorosas manos de Shaina sostenían la máscara.

La joven se la colocó sobre su rostro y al cerrar los ojos, sintió un par de lágrimas deslizarse entre la piel y la careta.

Al llegar a su cabaña, Cassios la esperaba. Había preparado un balde con agua fría, crema para quemaduras y unas vendas. 

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores del fic, así como a los que habéis marcado como favorita esta historia. ¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!**_

 _ **Guest: Muchas gracias por el comentario dejado, me alegro que te gusta el anterior capítulo. ¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Sslove: Gracias por leerte el anterior capítulo. Dicen que cada signo tiene un lado positivo y un lado negativo, y que varía de una persona a otra. Mu sería el lado positivo de Aries y Shaina el lado negativo, de ahí el choque. Pero tranquila, que Shaina no es tan fiera como la pintan. Sí, he leído sobre ese tema, que en climas cálidos los jóvenes se desarrollan sexualmente antes que en climas fríos. También indican que la obesidad y los cambios hormonales de los últimos años son también una posible causa a esto, ya que hasta en climas fríos se están dando estas situaciones. Recuerdo que cuando leía la prensa inglesa, cuando vivía en Londres, hubo un caso muy escandaloso entonces. Un niño de trece años había dejado embarazada a otra de catorce y habían tenido al bebé. Y fue consentido todo. En fin…¡gracias por dejar comentario y leer el capítulo! ¡Un saludo!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! No siempre iré por orden, ¿vale? De hecho no sé qué capítulo subiré tras este…igual modifico un poco la entrada de uno que tengo porque creo que encajará mejor, tal y como está la situación.**_

 _ **¡Feliz semana!**_


	4. Un Leo para una amazona

**4\. Un Leo para una amazona**

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se sentía extremadamente cansada y lo peor de todo es que el sentimiento de culpa no remitía. Es más, se acrecentó cuando el día anterior vio a Cassios esperándola, como siempre había hecho, aunque su amor nunca había sido correspondido. Y estuvo curándole la quemadura de la mano, con sumo cuidado lavándola con agua fría y untándole la pomada con mimo, para después envolverla con unas vendas.

El rudo griego mostraba un semblante abatido, y probablemente estaba muy dolido con la actitud de su maestra. Sin embargo, permaneció callado todo el tiempo que duró la cura.

Al acabar, se marchó de la cabaña, dejando a la muchacha sola. Sabía lo que había pasado. Estimaba a Aldebarán y comprendía el dolor por el que estaba atravesando el caballero de Tauro, soterrando la punzada de celos que tuvo cuando los observó juntos desde la distancia.

La noche anterior se enteró de todo lo acontecido, no tanto por parte del brasileño, quien se encerró en su templo para llorar en silencio y ajeno a las miradas, sino por el caballero de Aries, quien había sido su paño de lágrimas.

—Ingenuo— murmuró para sí mismo Cassios, mientras deambulaba por los alrededores de los templos—; Shaina no está hecha para estar con ninguno de los dos. Sigue enamorada de Seiya y nadie puede cambiar eso, a no ser que sea ella quien lo decida por su propia voluntad.

Aquellas palabras las escuchó Aioria, quien frunció el ceño y decidió hacer acto de presencia.  
—Saludos Cassios— dijo el caballero de Leo, esbozando una franca sonrisa—, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

El muchacho alzó la vista y vio a su compatriota. Un rostro perfectamente tallado, de ojos de un verde vivo, que llevaba la alegría allá donde iba. Los mechones de su cabello castaño claro destellaban tonos rubios gracias al sol.

Sintió envidia de aquel hombre. Un cuerpo mucho más proporcionado que el suyo. Una voz más agradable. Un físico que cautivaría a cualquier mujer. Aioria no era tan excesivamente musculoso, ni tenía el cabello blanco, ni un aspecto fiero en el rostro. Cassios era un coloso, al igual que Aldebarán, de aspecto tosco y rudo. Y frente a él, otros caballeros como el que tenía delante tenían un porte más elegante y masculino. Si no fueran caballeros al servicio de Atenea, muchos de ellos podrían ganarse la vida como reputados modelos masculinos que se disputarían los grandes diseñadores.

¿Pero él? ¿O Aldebarán? No eran guapos. Jamás atraerían la atención de Shaina y probablemente de otras mujeres, más preocupadas por el físico que por otras razones.

Sumergido en tales pensamientos negativos, no escuchó la pregunta que le había realizado el caballero de Leo, quien simplemente se retiró sigilosamente, intuyendo que el muchacho no quería ser importunado.

—Aioria— finalmente prorrumpió inesperadamente, provocando la vuelta del nombrado—, se dice que tú y Marin sois más que amigos, ¿cierto?

Ante tal inesperada pregunta, el caballero de Leo asintió divertido.  
—Hablaréis mucho, supongo...  
—Así es— declaró Aioria, aún preguntándose a dónde quería ir a parar Cassios.  
—¿Sabes entonces qué le pasa a Shaina?

Marin le había pedido el mayor de los silencios al respecto del tema que se traían entre manos las dos muchachas. Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, pero finalmente asintió, aunque no quiso dar más detalles.

Cassios se quedó callado unos segundos mirando al infinito.  
—Imagino que no podrás contármelo, pero solamente te pido una cosa.  
—Claro Cassios, dime— dijo Aioria.  
—Tienes que conseguir que Shaina se de cuenta de que el dolor que Seiya le ha provocado lo está proyectando en los demás.

El caballero de Leo tragó saliva. Conocía al caballero de Pegaso. Sabía de la obsesión insana que Shaina había desarrollado hacia el alumno de su amada y como también conocía el deseo de ella de dar carpetazo al asunto.

Tras decirle un "haré lo que esté en mi mano" al rudo guerrero, éste prosiguió su ascenso por los templos, sin tener un objetivo claro.

Por su parte, Aioria bajó las escaleras de su templo, en busca de su compañera.

Tras preguntar a varios soldados por la localización de Marin, le indicaron que se hallaba en la cabaña de Shaina, lugar donde se dirigió raudo.

No se había acercado lo suficiente cuando escuchó una fuerte discusión entre ambas mujeres y entró en la cabaña. Inmediatamente, las dos miraron en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Menos mal que estás aquí!— exclamó Marin—. A ver si eres capaz de hacer entrar en razón a esta mula testaruda.  
—¿¡Yo testaruda!?— bufó la amazona de Ofiuco—. ¡Nada hubiera pasado si tú no me hubieras metido esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza!  
—¡No te metí nada! ¡Malinterpretaste mis palabras y heriste a Aldebarán!— gritó de vuelta la japonesa.

Los gritos entre ellas generaban un intenso dolor de cabeza al caballero de Leo, que pidió calma entre las dos, pero viendo que no terminaban, metió una voz y las separó.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Las dos!— dijo mirando a una y a otra, mientras se tocaba los oídos—. Vamos a ver, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?

—Aquí la reina, que ayer se puso a tontear con Aldebarán y sólo se dio cuenta del error cuando ya era demasiado tarde— informó la amazona de Águila, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Porque tú me retaste!— contestó Shaina.

Aioria se quedó unos segundos asimilando la información y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Marin, vete de aquí. Tengo que hablar con Shaina a solas para que me cuente lo ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo? La versión de Aldebarán ya la conozco.

La amazona de Águila suspiró y salió de la cabaña, dejando a su pareja y a su amiga a solas.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, la italiana comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

—Te juro que no lo hice adrede, yo sólo quería saber si Aldebarán era mi tipo— comenzó a decir entre sollozos—. No imaginé que él malinterpretaría mis gestos.  
—Pues las has liado bien gorda— respondió secamente el caballero de Leo—. ¿Le dijiste acaso que solamente querías consejo o no le dijiste nada?  
Ella agachó la cabeza mientras sentía que se mareaba por momentos.  
—Sí…no…no sé…todo fue muy rápido, ni siquiera recuerdo qué conversación manteníamos. Sólo me acuerdo de que me invitó a comer y me quiso regalar una rosa. Ya no me acuerdo de más.

—Shaina— dijo el caballero de Leo mirando a la joven—, Aldebarán comentó que no le dijiste nada. Es más, que tú insististe para salir con él tras el entrenamiento con sus terneros. Le rompiste el corazón. Hace años y a ahora otra vez. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te rompieran el corazón constantemente?— lanzó directo el golpe—. Es que eso es lo peor de todo, Shaina. Que tú ya lo has sufrido por parte de Seiya y ahora se lo has hecho a Aldebarán. Has hecho pasar a mi amigo por algo que tú sabes que hace daño, porque lo has sentido en tu corazón. Has proyectado tu frustración sobre mi amigo, condenándole al mismo sufrimiento que padeciste. ¿Se lo merecía?

—¡Tampoco yo me merecía ser rechazada por Seiya!— gritó ella a la desesperada, sintiendo cada golpe que le propinaba el griego en el alma. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡Más razón me das para no haberle hecho pasar aquel mal trago!— bramó Aioria, pero rápidamente se apaciguó—. Si piensas que Seiya era consciente del daño que te hacía, es que no le conoces. Sabes de sobra qué relación existe entre Saori y él. No había nada que pudieras hacer al respecto. Seiya te quiere y te admira, y te considera su amiga. ¿Jode? Claro que jode Shaina, entiendo tu dolor. Pero no hagas pasar a Aldebarán por lo mismo que pasaste tú. Porque ya ves que no sólo el dolor va hacia él, sino para ti también.

—¿Cuántos sabéis esto?— preguntó ella entre sollozos.

—¿Y eso qué importa?— devolvió la pregunta Aioria.

Shaina repitió la pregunta por lo que el griego contestó que aparte de él y de Mu, no le constaba nadie más, por el momento.  
—Está bien— murmuró ella, desviando la mirada al suelo.

Un silencio incómodo corrió entre ambos guerreros, hasta que el griego resopló.  
—Shaina, ¿no piensas hacer nada para solucionarlo?

Ella alzó la vista con gesto interrogativo.  
—¿Qué quieres que haga?  
—Por lo pronto, deberías ir a hablar con Aldebarán, pedirle disculpas— dijo enfatizando aquellas dos palabras—, y sobre todo explicarle la razón de tu comportamiento de ayer.

Shaina tragó saliva y suspiró.  
—Supongo que tienes razón…— murmuró—; pero ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que ir hacer unos recados a Rodorio y…  
—De eso nada— dijo el caballero de Leo, sujetándola por el hombro—. Ahora mismo sí vas a ir a hablar con Aldebarán.  
—¡Pero vienes conmigo!— pidió la italiana con gesto amenazador.  
—Ya lo tenía pensado, a ver si te piensas que me voy a tragar tus caritas de pena y creerme tus palabras— contestó él sin darle la mayor importancia—. Tus trucos de mujer para remolonear en lugar de hacer lo que se te ordena no funcionan conmigo.

Shaina chasqueó la lengua disgustada.  
—No es justo, Marin usa mis técnicas contigo y ya no hay manera…  
—Tu rostro no me inspira para que puedas usarlas— bromeó él, tratando de serenar el ambiente.  
Un gruñido avisó al caballero de Leo, pero la posterior tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de la muchacha le indicó que no se lo estaba tomando a pecho.  
—Te recuerdo que cuando me llevaste de vuelta al Santuario me viste sin máscara y te quedaste mirándome  
—Sí bueno…— respondió Aioria sin querer darle importancia al asunto.  
—Eso es porque te gustaba mi cara— siguió pinchando Shaina.  
El caballero de Leo alzó una ceja y prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada.  
—¿En serio crees que fue por eso?— dijo socarronamente—. Mejor no quieras saber la verdadera razón por la que me quedé mirando tu cara.  
—¡Sólo lo dices por hacerme enfadar!—gruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero confiesa que si no hubieras conocido antes a Marin, yo te hubiera gustado.

El giego apretó los labios tratando de no seguir la risa y terminó dejando escapar un resoplido.  
—Seré más condescendiente que Milo, que piensa que eres la hermana perdida de Shun— esta frase provocó un gruñido de parte de ella, pero Aioria prosiguió—. Desde mi punto de vista, físicamente eres agradable, pero mis gustos van en otra dirección. Además tu carácter siempre me resultó bastante…  
—¿Bastante qué?— inquirió ella, tratando de sonsacar al caballero—. Sabes que me interesa saber qué narices pasa para que nadie quiera estar conmigo.  
—Difícil— soltó Aioria, tras haber repasado diferentes calificativos y escogiendo el menos peyorativo de todos—. Eso. Carácter difícil.

La italiana bufó contrariada. No terminaba de encajar aquellas palabras del todo.  
—¿A qué te refieres con difícil? ¿Qué es difícil ligar conmigo? ¿Es eso?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.  
—Bueno entre otras cosas, pero no es eso— ponderó—; más bien me refiero a que tienes una personalidad muy complicada…demasiado…masculina.

—¿Insinúas que soy un hombre?— exclamó Shaina, fuera de sí.

Marin se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel grito y por unos momentos estuvo tentada de entrar para evitar que se enzarzaran entre ellos.

—¡No!— respondió acobardado el caballero de Leo—. ¡No es eso! Digo que tu carácter es poco femenino. Entiéndeme, me refiero a que eres muy beligerante. Te gustan las broncas y mírate, ya me estás gritando. Las mujeres, por lo general, soléis ser más reacias a entrar en conflicto, y que tú tienes mecha corta…te enfadas a la mínima y eso provoca malestar alrededor. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Al fin Marin decidió intervenir entrando en la cabaña. Se acercó a su amiga y la agarró de los hombros.  
—Tienes que aprender a controlar tu genio, Shaina— dijo la japonesa, acariciándola—. Eso es lo que quiere decirte Aioria, pero como es tan cabeza hueca, pues no sabe expresarse— gruñó lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a su pareja, quien se rascó la cabeza confundido.

La amazona de Ofiuco exhaló un suspiro y se sentó en su cama.  
—¿Tan desagradable soy?— preguntó a sus amigos, quienes se cruzaron una mirada sin saber muy bien qué responder.  
—Es que tus precedentes son bastante fuertes— se atrevió a decir Aioria—. Fuiste a matar a Seiya sin ni siquiera preguntarle nada, y eso que estabas enamorada de él. Y continuamente le acosas de maneras muy extrañas. Tienes que relajarte y poner orden.  
—Ese asunto ya está completamente zanjado— cortó la italiana—. Seiya forma parte de mi pasado, no puedo seguir arrastrándome por un hombre que no me hace caso en el sentido que deseaba. Quizás aquella situación era la que me hacía ser tan borde con los demás…igual Milo tenía razón…— musitó ella pensativa, recordando la charla que mantuvo con el caballero de Escorpio en cabo Sunión.  
—¿En lo de que te pareces demasiado a Shun?— preguntó el caballero de oro, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Marin.

Shaina desdeñó aquel comentario.  
—Él me dijo que yo estaba confundida con los gestos que me prodigaba Seiya, que yo malinterpretaba como de amor, pero realmente estaba siendo amable conmigo. Y quizás esa actitud de confusión me provocaba esos cambios de humor tan violentos…y puede que fuera tan borde hacia los demás por esa razón, ¿no? Y como Aioria me dijo antes, también puede que sea la razón por la que he pagado con Aldebarán lo que me hizo Seiya...— preguntó a la pareja.

Marin meditó aquello unos segundos.  
—Es un razonamiento plausible, cierto— comentó ella—. Una frustración por no conseguir la atención que deseabas de Seiya provoca que tengas un carácter más explosivo, por lo que lo pagabas con los demás.

Aioria esbozó media sonrisa, y se mordió el labio inferior, gesto al que solía incurrir cuando quería reírse pero no debía hacerlo.  
—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó la japonesa, intuyendo aquel gesto—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—No, nada— respondió rápidamente él, pero aún con cierta chispa de malicia en los ojos.  
—Márchate ya de aquí, que todavía provocas más a Shaina, ahora que hemos conseguido calmarla— ordenó Marin, señalando la puerta.

El griego rápidamente se incorporó de la silla y salió de la cabaña, momento en el cual pudo dar rienda suelta a su contenida risa.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Marin por contener a su amiga, Shaina frunció el ceño y salió al exterior.  
—¿De qué te ríes, idiota?— saltó la italiana, razón por la cual Marin se llevó las manos al rostro, pensando que había perdido de nuevo el rumbo—. Y a ver contéstame, cuál era la razón de que te quedases mirando mi rostro, listo.

Marin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y desde detrás de la italiana, intentaba por todos los medios a base de mímica que Aioria no contestara. Pero el caballero de Leo tenía el duende del cachondeo dentro del cuerpo.  
—Como estuviste llorando en brazos de Seiya, tenías mocos asomando como cascadas de tu nariz.

El servicio estaba hecho. Shaina salió corriendo tras el caballero de Leo quien huía de la amazona riéndose al recordar aquella escena pero por otro motivo también.

—Como sigamos así, no habrá manera de hacer cambiar a Shaina— vaticinó la amazona de Águila, al escuchar el grito de dolor de su pareja, cuando recibió un ataque de su amiga.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_  
 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis ido marcando como favorita o los que seguís la historia. ¡Espero que os esté gustando este fic!**_

 _ **A ver, ante el aluvión de anónimos, recuerdo que los tengo desactivados para que aparezcan inmediatamente. Si vuestro comentario no sale al minuto, es porque los tengo que moderar previamente, y hasta que no los apruebe, no salen. Tened en cuenta que soy de España, y la diferencia horaria hace que cuando vosotros estéis despiertos, yo estoy sobando a pierna suelta, con lo cual hasta que no me despierto, y me conecto al ordenador, no lo veréis publicado. De todas maneras, lo digo siempre, hacerse una cuenta en FanFiction es gratis y fácil, además que así os puedo contestar por privado los mensajes que me dejáis :)**_

 _ **Sslove: ajajaja un poco locos sí, pero la gran mayoría es buena gente. Igual me voy a otra temporada a vivir y trabajar en Londres, me gusta mucho la ciudad y así vería de nuevo a mis amigos. Pobre Shaina xD pero sí que se merecía un tortazo para quitarle la tontería de encima. Todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores, lo malo es repetirlos una y otra vez. ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer!**_

 _ **Rosa de Castilla: aunque Shaina tenga problemas personales, los caballeros de oro tampoco se quedan cortos a veces…Mu sería, como bien apuntó una amiga, "workaholic", es decir, adicto al trabajo. Y eso tampoco es normal…ni el exceso de celo de Shaina ni el exceso de dejadez de Mu. ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer!**_

 _ **Amatizta: xD sí, cada uno tiró de un extremo para arruinarse. Pero aunque Aldebarán da pena, peca de ingenuo con las mujeres. Hay que ser más espabilado en la vida. ¡Gracias por leer y por tu comentario!**_

 _ **Guest: el sirviente ya lo tiene con Cassios. Creo que ella quiere dos XD ¡Gracias por dejar el comentario y leer el capítulo!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	5. Un Sagitario para una amazona

**5\. Un Sagitario para una amazona**

Marin había puesto orden entre su pareja y su mejor amiga. Los dos guerreros habían recibido un par de golpes por parte de la japonesa y ambos se dirigían hacia las escaleras que daban hacia los templos de oro.

Al pie de Aries, Shaina reculó unos segundos antes de atreverse a adentrarse en el templo del Carnero. Sabía que Mu conocía lo que ella le había hecho a Aldebarán. Y los caballeros de Tauro y Aries tenían una relación de amistad muy estrecha. Por lo que estaba segura de que Mu estaría enfadado con ella.

—¡Venga, sigue avanzando!— gruñó Aioria empujando a la muchacha, quien se había quedado petrificada.

—Es que Mu me va a regañar— musitó ella en voz baja. Parecía una niña pequeña temerosa de la implacable respuesta de su progenitor al saberse responsable de una travesura.

—Pues mira, si te regaña, es porque te lo mereces— soltó el caballero de Leo, incitando a la joven a seguir—. ¡No seas niña!

—¡Que no soy una niña!— gritó furiosa la amazona.

—¡Pues deja de comportarte como tal!— respondió Aioria, igualmente nervioso.

—¡Eres igual que Milo! ¡INSOPORTABLE!— escupió ella, aún enfurecida por aquello. Dicho esto atravesó rápidamente el templo de Aries, sin tan siquiera pedir permiso al inquilino.

El griego se llevó las manos a las sienes y comenzó a masajearlas.  
—No sé cómo narices pudo aguantarte él en Cabo Sunión…—gruñó airado, al tiempo que veía a su hermano mayor descendiendo por las escaleras con paso despreocupado.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Aioros, al haber escuchado aquello—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Aioria resopló hastiado y señaló el templo de Aries por donde la muchacha había desaparecido apenas unos segundos antes.  
—La histérica de Shaina, que se comporta como una cría y tiene que ir a pedirle perdón a Aldebarán.

Con cara de circunstancias se quedó el caballero de Sagitario. Se rascó la cabeza confuso, en un gesto que ambos hermanos compartían a menudo.  
—Acabo de cruzármela y no me ha dicho ni hola, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa con Aldebarán?

Pero su hermano pequeño ya subía por las escaleras.

—¡Espera!— ordenó Aioros, por lo que Aioria paró a medio ascenso—. No puedes ir tras ella con esa energía tan negativa. Déjame a mi lidiar con esto, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mi.

—Pero si no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado…— dijo su hermano pequeño—. Bueno, en fin, casi mejor, porque como siga en ese plan, acabaré loco yo también.

Aioros sonrió complacido y dando una palmada a su hermano, se despidió de él, siguiendo entonces a la amazona. Por su parte, Aioria regresó con Marin.

El caballero de Sagitario atravesó de nuevo el templo de Aries y se encaminó hacia el de Tauro. Un cosmos trémulo le indicó la posición de la amazona, pero prefirió ignorarlo por aquel entonces. Llamó a la puerta del segundo templo y apareció Mu, quien le hizo pasar al interior del mismo.

—No sabía que estabas aquí— dijo Aioros al lemuriano, quien se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba preparando unas bebidas—. ¿Y Aldebarán?

—Está en su habitación— informó Mu, tras añadir un poco de azúcar a las tazas—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No, gracias— respondió el griego—. Aioria me ha contado que algo le pasa. ¿Podrías contarme qué ha sucedido? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Shaina?

El caballero de Aries, comenzó a verter el agua caliente en las tazas y esbozó media sonrisa.  
—¿Algo que ver?— dijo socarronamente—. Tiene todo que ver. Ella es la responsable del estado de Aldebarán.

Aioros se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y pensó en lo menuda que era ella y lo enorme que era él.  
—¿Ha vencido ella en un combate?— preguntó sin tan siquiera dilucidar la verdadera razón.

Mu lanzó una mirada de confusión al caballero de Sagitario, y relajó la expresión al recordar que Aioros falleció con apenas catorce años. Si bien ahora aparentaba una edad superior, apenas tuvo tiempo de experimentar temática amorosa desde que fue resucitado. El griego prefería entretenerse con otros menesteres, y su vida afectiva se limitaba a ser amigo de sus amigos y a probar cosas extrañas estando bajo los efluvios del alcohol.

Por ello, invitó a su compañero a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.  
—Subiré el té a Aldebarán, ya que no creo que esté de ánimos para hablar sobre ello ahora, pero enseguida bajo y te cuento.

Dicho y hecho, el caballero de Aries desapareció de improviso delante de sus ojos. Escuchó en el piso de arriba el grito que pegó Aldebarán al ver a Mu teletransportándose y al cabo de un par de minutos, apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos.

Tomando asiento y recuperando su taza, el lemuriano comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido el día anterior.  
Aioros escuchó con interés todo aquello y se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla al terminar.  
—Entonces, ¿todo esto viene de que Shaina anda pidiendo consejos a nosotros o es que ella anda flirteando con todos?  
Mu se encogió de hombros y removió con la cucharilla.  
—Por lo que a mí me comentó, fue que buscaba consejo. Pero ayer estuvo flirteando con Aldebarán claramente. Realmente, no sé qué pensar, pero en cualquier caso, su comportamiento es totalmente inaceptable. No se puede ir jugando con las ilusiones de los demás como mero entretenimiento.

El gesto de confusión, rascarse la cabeza, volvió a aparecer repentinamente en el caballero de Sagitario, quien frunció el ceño.  
—¿Y no podría haber una tercera versión, en la que todo sea un malentendido?— preguntó—. Es que, por lo que puedo entender, Shaina no actuó correctamente pero Aldebarán fue excesivamente confiado. Ingenuo, más bien.

El lemuriano dio un sorbo a su taza y la depositó de nuevo en el platillo.  
—Puede ser— respondió pensativo y esbozó una sonrisa—. Tiene guasa que tú, quien no ha tenido pareja conocida entre nosotros, pueda dar una visión diferente.

—¿Qué tal si la escuchamos?— resolvió Aioros incorporándose de la silla—. Espera un momento…

El griego salió del templo de Tauro y se dirigió hacia donde el temblor de un cosmos se debatía entre el miedo y la tristeza.  
—Shaina— dijo el caballero de Sagitario—, ven un momento. Por favor.

El tono de voz de Aioros, suave pero firme, provocó que ella se sobresaltara al verse descubierta. No pensaba que él la había detectado previamente y ella permaneció escondida entre las ruinas, indecisa. Como un conejillo asustado, la italiana asomó el rostro descubierto y miró al guerrero, quien le tendía una mano para sacarla de allí.

Ella se aferró a la mano de él, saliendo de su escondrijo.  
—Anda que no buscas lugares peligrosos para esconderte— dijo Aioros, al ver que el hueco se hallaba justo al borde del precipicio.

Shaina no contestó. Permaneció con la cabeza gacha, mientras se colocaba la máscara plateada y siguió al hombre hacia el interior del templo de Tauro.

El sonido de sus tacones resonaba al pisar cada baldosa, mientras que Aioros la conducía hacia la cocina.  
Mu los esperaba sentado, sin un gesto hostil en el rostro, por lo que la muchacha se calmó un poco. Invitó a la joven a sentarse alrededor de la mesa y así lo hizo, seguida del caballero de Sagitario.  
—¿Y bien?— preguntó el lemuriano a la muchacha—. ¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿O te comió la lengua un gato?

Aioros lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al caballero de Aries, pidiéndole que no fuera tan duro con ella.  
—Lo…lo siento— musitó ella con la voz trémula—. En ningún momento quise hacer daño a Aldebarán. Me dejé llevar por mi ofuscación de no tener pareja y creí que me sentiría mejor si conseguía ser querida por alguien, aunque no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Me equivoqué.

El lemuriano inspiró profundamente y exhaló un suspiro.  
—¿Puedes aclararnos entonces qué es lo que realmente quieres? Lo digo para saber a qué atenernos…  
Ella se quedó unos segundos jugueteando con sus guantes, antes de responder.  
—Sólo quiero saber qué tengo que hacer para gustar a los hombres, tal y como te dije el otro día. Para saber qué debo cambiar, qué es lo que me gustaría tener en una pareja, y esas cosas.

—Bien— dijo Aioros dando una palmada—, entonces, ¿asunto resuelto?

—Pero es que no quiero que los demás sepan esto— dijo ella rápidamente—.No hasta que yo vaya uno por uno preguntando.

Mu iba a responder, pero el griego le pidió que le dejara hablar a él.  
—¿Por qué no quieres que los demás caballeros sepan tus intenciones, Shaina? ¿No sería lo más apropiado para todos, para evitar confusiones como la de Aldebarán?

La muchacha se revolvió nerviosa en la silla y tamborileó las uñas.  
—Es que…— murmuró—, es que no puedo decirlo. Es un tema personal y ya está. Prefiero informar yo de esto.  
—Pero eso no es justo Shaina— replicó el griego—. ¿Vas a ir uno por uno ligando para después decirles "eh, que no te lo tomes en serio, sólo estaba probando a ver si salía bien"? Es mejor ser claro desde el principio, ser sincero con tu corazón para que tu conciencia luego no te taladre por dentro.

Shaina desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.  
—No voy a ir ligando con todos. No voy a repetir lo que hice con Aldebarán, si es eso lo que os preocupa— declaró la italiana, alzando la vista y mirando a los dos hombres frente a ella—. Pero no quiero que los demás caballeros de oro sepan qué busco hasta que hable con ellos.

Mu bufó airado ante tal petición.  
—No estás en condiciones de exigir— dijo el lemuriano—. De hecho deberías…

—Si me prometes que no vas a repetir aquello que me hiciste con otros caballeros, entonces tienes mi palabra de que no diré a mis compañeros nada de lo que ha pasado.

La voz ronca del caballero de Tauro, de inesperada, provocó que los tres invitados saltaran de sus asientos.

—¡Pero Aldebarán!— parpadeó incrédulo Mu, pero bastó un cruce de miradas para que el lemuriano esbozara una sonrisa—. Está bien, estás en tu derecho.

Shaina se incorporó de la silla y se dirigió al caballero de Tauro. Se retiró la máscara del rostro y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del brasileño, quien se inclinó para corresponder al abrazo. La joven lloraba descargando la tristeza que su actuación injusta había provocado en su compañero. Y saber que Aldebarán tenía esa nobleza, quebró su corazón en mil pedazos.

Cuando al fin terminó de llorar, se separó del caballero de Tauro, solamente para pedirle que se inclinara un poco y darle un beso en la mejilla.  
—Perdón por hacerte tanto daño y…— prorrumpió la muchacha para explicarse ante él, pero Aldebarán simplemente recolocó los mechones revueltos de la joven, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que estaba todo perdonado y que ya sabía todo lo que debía saber en voz baja.

Al terminar, Shaina ya mostraba una amplia y agradecida sonrisa, que ocultó de nuevo bajo la máscara de plata.

Al despedirse de ellos, Aioros comentó que también se iba, diciendo adiós a sus compañeros.

Una vez fuera del templo de Tauro, el griego inspiró profundamente y miró alrededor, detectando el cosmos de alguien merodeando por allí.

—En fin Shaina, parece que no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan, ¿no?

Ella asintió.  
—Aioros, dime, tú nunca me has temido. ¿Por qué?

El griego esbozó media sonrisa.  
—Bueno, yo no tengo referencias personales de ti de antes. Sólo lo que escuchaba alguna vez a mis compañeros o los habitantes del Santuario. Y antes de juzgar a alguien, tienes que conocerla a fondo. Luego ya decides si esa persona es adecuada para tu vida o no, dependiendo de lo que esperes en diferentes ámbitos. Todos somos ángeles para unas personas y demonios para otros. Dependiendo de la visión que se tenga de una situación, no siempre sujeta a la verdad de los hechos. A mí me tacharon de traidor sin saber qué era lo que había pasado realmente, creyeron a Saga sin pararse a pensar si él estaba diciendo la verdad o una mentira.

Shaina tragó saliva. Recordó todas las veces que ella misma había dicho de Aioros, aún sin conocerle. Aún cuando él no podía defenderse, por estar muerto. Palabras tan duras como "traidor", aquella que acababa de mencionar.  
El griego podría haber actuado como ella misma hizo, aniquilándola con malas palabras tan solo tomando como referencia de las personas que habían sufrido la ira de Shaina, pero sin conocer a fondo a la muchacha. Pero no lo hizo. Prefirió darle una oportunidad para que se explicara.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el caballero de Sagitario había desaparecido. Shaina miró por todos lados, pero no le vio por ningún lado, por lo que comenzó a descender en dirección a su cabaña, dispuesta a dormir largo y tendido durante toda la noche.

Aioros se había ido, sí. No esperó a que la muchacha se despidiera o pudiera decirle algo. Porque él quería ver algo. Aquella sombra que vigilaba los pasos de Shaina. Desde la distancia, callado, pero cuya sombra protegía a la joven dondequiera que estuviese.

El griego sonrió al verle.  
—Hay amores que valen muchísimo más que el que una pareja pueda ofrecerte…

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Como siempre, agradezco desde este rincón a todos los que marcáis como favorita o seguís la historia capítulo a capítulo. Sólo espero que os esté gustando y que os divirtáis con ella, ya que no tiene mayor pretensión que esa :)**_

 _ **Contesto a los comentarios anónimos:**_  
 _ **Sslove: Me alegra saber que te divierte la historia y te hace reír, muy a pesar de Shaina. A su manera, hizo reír a Aioria. Lo de regresar a Londres es, de momento, imposible (para vivir y trabajar, para ir de visita sí, de hecho ya he ido varias veces de nuevo). Más que nada porque tengo pareja en mi país y no quiero dejarle. Pero quién sabe…de momento tengo programados un par de viajes por otros países de Europa este año, así que con eso me conformo. ¡Gracias por leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario!**_

 _ **Guest: ¿Cuándo saldrá Milo? Cuando Shaina se arme de paciencia para aguantar los continuos golpes del caballero de Escorpio. Después de Aioria, tiene pocas ganas de tener que andar buscando maneras de enfrentarse a alguien que puede acabar con ella xD Especialmente cuando busca recuperar a Jabu. ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer!**_

 _ **Athenalatina1: Sentiste entonces lo mismo que Aioria en ese momento XD ¡Gracias por dejar un comentario y leer el capítulo!**_

 _ **Amatizta: Los más bromistas son los más tajantes a la hora de decir las verdades a la cara. Así sabes cuándo están de guasa y cuándo no. El AldebaránGate ya está solucionado, y espero que para bien :) ¡Gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	6. Un Géminis para una amazona

**6\. Un Géminis para una amazona**

Shaina seguía dormía cuando entró Marin en el interior de la cabaña. Era casi mediodía y no había visto a su amiga por ningún lado, por lo que decidió ir a husmear.

—¡Pero Shaina!— exclamó la japonesa, retirándole la manta hacia atrás—. ¿Aún en la cama? ¡Despierta, que ya va siendo hora!

Ni las protestas de la amazona de Ofiuco ablandaron el corazón de su compañera ni tampoco tuvo piedad para levantar la persiana y provocar que los rayos del sol incidieran de lleno en el rostro adormilado de la italiana.

Su amiga se movía a toda velocidad por la cabaña, preparando un desayuno rápido. Pero lo que quería saber de verdad era el estado de Shaina, por lo que no tardó en sentarse en una banqueta junto a la cama y presionarla para que soltara prenda.

—Marin, déjame en paz— gruñó la muchacha italiana, cubriéndose con la manta—. Necesito dormir más.  
—Has recuperado tu mal humor habitual, eso significa que ya estás bien— contestó sonriente la japonesa, mirando hacia la mesa. Se incorporó de un salto y se dirigió hacia ella, recogiendo el papel donde estaban escritos los nombres de los caballeros de oro.

Ya habían sido tachados los nombres de Mu, con la nota "pasa de mi y adora trabajar"; junto al nombre de Tauro había dibujado una cara triste y sólo había escrito "no me gusta, pero es bueno conmigo"; Aioria "aparte de ser el novio de mi amiga, es tonto", hecho que provocó que Marin suspirara reprobatoriamente y por último el hermano de éste, Aioros, junto a la anotación "poca experiencia sentimental".

—¿Poca experiencia sentimental?— preguntó la amazona de Águila, regresando al lado de la cama de Shaina, quien se revolvió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía entre manos aquellos apuntes.

—Eso es mío, déjalo donde estaba— pidió la italiana, alargando los brazos para poder recuperar el pedazo de papel, pero Marin lo alejó de su alcance.  
—Primero explícame esto sobre Aioros— dijo la japonesa, por lo que Shaina refunfuñó.  
—Es majo, no digo que no, pero creo que él es…quiero decir…a ver cómo lo digo…¿paternalista? Y tengo entendido que no tiene experiencia sentimental…tú ya me entiendes.

—Pues no— declaró la japonesa—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de poca experiencia sentimental? ¿Acaso te dijo algo que te molestara?

—No realmente— dijo Shaina, incorporándose en la cama—. Pero creo que su forma de ser es más protectora que amante. Ayer me dijo una serie de cosas que me impactaron profundamente, pero su actitud hacia mi fue más la de un padre regañando a una hija. No es mi tipo. Yo quiero a alguien que tenga más experiencia en ciertos terrenos…— el rostro de la italiana se ruborizó suavemente.

—¡Ah! Ya veo por donde vas…— dijo Marin, moviendo el papel con picardía—. Bueno, es verdad que Aioros no ha tenido relaciones porque no le dio tiempo. Pero bueno, si no quieres a un hombre sin experiencia sentimental como dices tú, me parece bien. Por cierto anoche me dijo que ya te arreglaste con Aldebarán…  
—Sí— respondió con una triste sonrisa la amazona de Ofiuco—, ya está todo solucionado, no te preocupes. Pero ahora necesito seguir adelante, además así puedo seguir mi labor de buscar consejo pero no voy a volver a flirtear de esa manera…me equivoqué y punto.  
—¿Significa eso que ya vas a olvidarte de tener a uno de los caballeros de oro como posible pareja?— preguntó Marin incisiva.  
Shaina se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensando en la respuesta.  
—¡Oye, que la culpa de lo de Aldebarán la tuviste tú, por presionarme! Así que, prefiero que no— dijo cruzándose de brazos—. O al menos no ahora…las decisiones que deba tomar las haré en su momento. No quiero meter la pata de nuevo. Además, quisiera poder descansar la cabeza un poco hoy— musitó llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Me parece bien, ¿y con quién piensas descansar?— preguntó la amazona de Águila, repasando los nombres de la lista—. ¿Qué te parecería ir a ver a Shaka? Podrías meditar con él.

—De eso nada— gruñó su amiga—, me aburro con él. Quiero descansar, pero no amuermarme. No sé…me iré a dar una vuelta y ya veré a quién pillo desprevenido— dijo saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina, comenzó a devorar las tostadas que había preparado la japonesa.

Marin miró de reojo a su amiga y suspiró.  
—Por favor, no vuelvas a liarla— suplicó al ver a Shaina beber de un trago el zumo.

La amazona de Ofiuco se limpió la boca y aún terminando de masticar, salió de su cabaña.

Al ver a su maestra, Cassios se acercó a ella. Intuía que ella estaba de mejor humor, o al menos, no triste. Que ella estuviera feliz era demasiado pedir. Por lo que se acercó a ella.  
—Buenos días, Shaina—saludó formalmente.

La joven alzó la mano derecha devolviendo el saludo y se acercó a él.  
—Veo que estás de mejor humor— dijo el muchacho, tanteando a su maestra—; me alegra verte así.  
—Gracias Cassios— respondió ella y señaló la palestra—, durante un tiempo no podré entrenar contigo, ya que otros asuntos requieren mi atención, por lo que si así lo deseas, te dejo un esquema de ejercicios básicos.  
El rudo muchacho se quedó un poco patidifuso al escuchar a su maestra regresando a su estado normal. Sabía que había hecho las paces con Aldebarán, por lo que por unos segundos pensó que ya volvería la rutina. Decepcionado, asintió con un leve cabeceo y se alejó de allí raudo. No entendía qué pasaba realmente.

Por su parte, Shaina se alejó de allí con intención de pensar a quién debía visitar hoy, cuando su víctima apareció ante ella de improviso.

A grandes zancadas, el caballero de Géminis atravesaba el camino con una bolsa a sus espaldas. Seguramente iría al nuevo gimnasio que habían remodelado en Rodorio.

—Con lo vanidoso que es, fijo que se dirige allí para esculpir aún más sus músculos— intuyó la amazona, quien siguió sigilosa a Saga.

Efectivamente, el griego se marchó del Santuario en dirección al pueblo y se adentró en un edificio con grandes ventanales.

La muchacha se quedó fuera, mirando el interior del recinto. Pudo observar a mujeres y hombres ejercitándose en diversas máquinas. Algunos completamente concentrados, subiendo y bajando pesas; otros corrían en las cintas con los auriculares puestos; incluso había dos señoras de edad avanzada ataviadas con su respectiva ropa deportiva charlando mientras usaban las bicicletas estáticas.  
—Como si fueran de paseo— gruñó la joven—. ¡Señoras, que esas bicis son para hacer spinning! Si es que solo les falta la cesta con verduras y el timbre…

Indignada con ello, no dudo en retirarse la máscara y atravesar la puerta del gimnasio, retirándose la máscara plateada.

Frente a ella, una sonriente y bella recepcionista la saludó detrás de la mesa.  
—¡Buenos días! Bienvenida al nuevo Fitness & Wellness SPA de Rodorio. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Shaina se quedó unos instantes mirando a la muchacha, y después miró a ambos lados.  
—¿Señorita?— preguntó de nuevo la recepcionista.  
—Eh…¿necesitan entrenadores?— respondió con una pregunta la italiana.  
—¡Ah es eso!— respondió entusiasmada la chica—. Imagino que vienes por el anuncio. Actualmente necesitamos un monitor personal para la zona de máquinas en horario de mañana, como se explica. Sería de nueve de la mañana a…  
—Sí, sí— cortó la amazona de Ofiuco rápidamente—, ¿está a la derecha, cierto? La sala de máquinas, digo.  
Y ante la respuesta afirmativa, la joven se adentró en la sala, obviando las reclamaciones de la recepcionista, quien se encogió de hombros y comenzó a indagar entre los currículum recibidos por internet la identidad de aquella joven de cabellos verdes.

Shaina buscó con la mirada a las dos señoras que estaban en las bicicletas estáticas y se dirigió hacia ellas rauda. Ambas eran mujeres maduras, seguramente rebasaban los sesenta años. Una, morena con el pelo corto y rizado. La otra, rubia con el pelo corto y rizado. Y con un evidente sobrepeso típico de su edad. Hubieran podido pasar por gemelas, pero sus rostros eran distintos. Quizás hermanas o amigas.

—Señoras— dijo a modo de saludo—, hagan el favor de utilizar correctamente las máquinas del gimnasio. Esto no es para dar un paseo por la Provenza francesa, sino para ejercitar los músculos.

Las dos mujeres dejaron de hablar y miraron a la joven. Aunque su atuendo era un tanto extraño, les recordó levemente al de algunas monitoras que habían visto por otras partes del recinto, por lo que dedujeron que Shaina era una de ellas.

—Disculpe, pero nosotras hemos pagado la mensualidad y tenemos derecho a usarlas como mejor nos convenga— respondió la morena, quien fue chistada por su compañera.

Ante tal atrevimiento, la amazona colocó los brazos en jarra, pero la señora rubia se disculpó.  
—Perdona a mi amiga, es que verá, llevamos aquí una semana, y no hemos bajado ni un kilo— soltó con una increíble verborrea—. Dentro de dos meses se casa mi nieto y queremos llevar unos vestidos que no nos entran, porque ya sabes, uno se hace viejo y engorda…

Shaina alzó una ceja incrédula y se apoyó en el manillar de la bici de la rubia.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que queréis adelgazar? ¿Para poder ir a una boda?  
—Sí— prosiguió la morena—. Eso mismo. Pero no bajamos ni un gramo.  
—Normal— soltó la amazona—. Con ese ritmo de ancianas que me lleváis es lógico que no queméis la grasa que os sobra. Además, estoy segura de que no complementáis el ejercicio con una dieta sana y equilibrada, ¿me equivoco?

Las dos señoras bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas, por lo que Shaina comenzó a decirles lo que tenía que hacer.  
—Seguid mis indicaciones y mi ritmo—indicó la italiana, saltando encima de otra bici—. ¡Vamos!

La amazona no esperó por ellas. Comenzó a pedalear con mucha velocidad, al tiempo que instaba a las señoras a seguirla a base de gritos. Shaina aceleraba el cada vez más y acompañaba el ejercicio incorporándose del sillín intermitentemente, para después bajar el ritmo unos minutos y volver a hacer un sprint.

Las dos señoras jadeaban exhaustas por aquel ritmo vertiginoso que eran incapaces de seguir, pero los gritos de la amazona las alentaban.

Aquella algarabía había alertado a varios usuarios del gimnasio, que enseguida avisaron a otros empleados.

Saga, que se hallaba ejercitando dorsales en una sala contigua, al tiempo que trataba de impresionar a una joven, que observaba a aquel hombre con evidente deseo. Por eso, cuando la joven dejó de presarle atención, se incorporó del banco molesto por el jaleo y se dirigió a la otra sala.

Vio a Shaina con el rostro desencajado, haciendo spinning tan rápido que las juntas de los pedales chirriaban de manera escandalosa. Y al ver a las dos señoras al borde del colapso, el caballero de Géminis se acercó rápidamente a ellas sólo para poder cogerlas a tiempo antes de que cayeran desplomadas al suelo, haciéndolas sentar en un banco y pidiendo a la gente alrededor que dejaran de mirar y que trajeran un par de botellas de agua, mientras él trataba por todos los medios de mantenerlas despiertas.

Su compañera no se había dado cuenta de aquello y seguía pegando voces para que siguieran su ritmo, pero solamente paró cuando los pedales se desencajaron completamente de la bicicleta, impidiendo su uso.

Al ver aquello, la italiana descendió de la bicicleta y al alzar la vista se topó de bruces con Saga, con los brazos cruzados frente a ella y cara de mala leche. Tras él, los servicios médicos del gimnasio reanimando a las dos señoras y al fondo, la recepcionista indicando a los de seguridad la situación de la intrusa.

—¿Te parece bonito el espectáculo que has dado, que casi matas a un par de señoras?— dijo Saga abruptamente, antes de agarrar a la amazona del brazo y llevársela consigo—. Discúlpenla, es una amiga que está un poco loca. Me la llevo de aquí, no se preocupen— indicó el caballero de Géminis al hombre de seguridad y a la recepcionista, quienes aún estaban estupefactos por lo acontecido.

Acto seguido, Saga la arrastró hasta las duchas del gimnasio.  
—¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa?— exclamó el caballero de Géminis—. Te lo advierto, como me echen de este gimnasio por tu culpa, le digo a Shion que te instale una pulsera telemática.  
El griego comenzó a desvestirse delante de ella, sin pudor alguno, mientras proseguía su retahíla de advertencias hacia la amazona. Shaina se quedó petrificada al verle tan despreocupado quitándose la ropa sudada y arrojándola a una bolsa que cerró con un fuerte nudo. Antes de que terminara de hacerlo, desvió la mirada a otro lado.

—¡Vamos a qué esperas!— gritó el caballero—. ¡Desvístete y ve a ducharte!— le dijo, ya completamente desnudo. La italiana dio un sobresalto y miró a su compañero. Saga señalaba una de las duchas, con todas sus intimidades al descubierto. Y a él no parecía importarle.

—¿Te da vergüenza desnudarte delante de mí o qué?— preguntó Saga, percatándose del rubor de la joven—. No tienes nada que no haya visto ya antes, así que venga, corre que no tenemos tiempo. Hay que irse de aquí enseguida.

Sin decir nada más, él se introdujo en la ducha y abrió el grifo, mientras comenzaba a enjabonarse la abundante melena azul.

Aún en estado de shock al ver el apolíneo y extremadamente bien dotado cuerpo del gemelo, tragó saliva y comenzó a desvestirse ella también, introduciéndose en la ducha, pero usando las paredes que separaban cada compartimento para impedir que su compañero pudiera ver más allá de su cabeza.

Al terminar, él salió pingando agua, y rápidamente se envolvió una toalla alrededor del cabello para secarse, mientras que con otra secaba su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, ella no se atrevía a salir.  
—¿No tienes una toalla de más?— preguntó la joven, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Saga. Éste le lanzó una que apenas cubría el cuerpo de la joven, quien se secó dentro de la misma ducha.  
—Supongo que también necesitarás esto— dijo él sujetando una camiseta y unos pantalones limpios y secos.  
La italiana pegó un grito y rápidamente agarró de nuevo la toalla para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Saga resopló media risa.

—Shaina, que me da igual verte desnuda, ya te lo dije antes. No se me va a poner tiesa por ti, no te preocupes.

La amazona agarró la ropa que le tendía su compañero y se cubrió el cuerpo furiosa. Le quedaba enorme, ya que era la ropa de repuesto de él, pero mejor eso que volver a ponerse la ropa sudada.

Anudó sus tacones y se miró a un espejo. Llevaba una camiseta blanca muy grande y unos pantalones azules que se le caían. Y encima con los tacones. Si no hubiera sido tan impetuosa, no se habría subido a la bicicleta para hacer ejercicio.

El caballero de Géminis, sin embargo, se había colocado la ropa con la que entró en el gimnasio. Un chándal negro y una camiseta azul. Shaina conocía la animadversión que tenía Saga de ponerse encima ropa que el consideraba "sucia", por lo que siempre llevaba en su bolsa de deporte, ropa específica para hacer deporte dentro del recinto, que ahora estaba en la bolsa y el cambio para después de la ducha, que era la que vestía Shaina. Nunca salía con la ropa con la que había entrado, a pesar de que técnicamente estaba limpia, ya que sólo la había usado para ir del Santuario hasta el gimnasio. Manías de exceso de higiene. Algo que no supiera ya de él.

Como cuando era Patriarca y cambiaba de túnica cada dos por tres. Y su afición por los baños. Y aquellos rumores de orgías en el Templo del Patriarca…

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?— dijo la joven mirándose al espejo, sujetando la máscara de plata, poniéndosela y quitándosela.

Saga lanzó una mirada de reojo y terminó de vestirse, accediendo a la petición de la joven.

—¿Tú crees que soy guapa?

El caballero de Géminis se colocó la chaqueta negra del chándal y subió la cremallera hasta la mitad. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla antes de responder.  
—Sí. Al menos fea no eres. No como la aspirante a la armadura de Jirafa que madre mía…menudo aborto de pez abisal…

Shaina dejó escapar una risa cuando el hombre dejó escapar aquella frase, pero volvió a mirarse al espejo.

—¿Crees que debería cambiar algo de mi físico?— dijo dando media vuelta, sujetándose los senos, después poniendo las manos en las caderas y achinar sus ojos, poniendo morritos.  
—¿Qué querrías cambiar?— preguntó el griego, apoyándose en la pared del baño—. Estás bien como estás. No tienes un cuerpo escombro. Estás atlética.  
—¿Y saldrías con alguien como yo? ¿O conmigo mismamente?  
La pregunta a bocajarro desestabilizó al hombre, quien miró a la puerta en un deseo de escapar.  
—Vaya ideas tienes Shaina, te saco demasiada edad y no eres mi tipo de mujer. No sé, sería extraño que yo saliera contigo. Además te conozco desde que eras un bebé, no te considero como alguien con quien pudiera tener algo— dijo él, recogiendo la ropa sucia de la muchaha y metiéndola en la bolsa de deporte.

La muchacha dejó de juguetear con la máscara y la dejó sobre el lavabo.  
—Entonces me mientes cuando me dices que soy guapa— disparó ofendida—. ¿Por qué no soy tu tipo? ¿Qué debería cambiar? ¿Aumento de pecho? ¿De labios? ¿Teñirme el pelo? ¿El qué?

Saga se sentía acorralado por ella, ya que no deseaba proseguir la conversación sino salir del gimnasio, pero el intento que tuvo de cogerla para salir de allí provocó la ira de ella, quien se negó a moverse si no le respondía.

—Vamos a ver— contestó él, ya visiblemente cansado por aquello—. No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Te puede parece una persona bella y sin embargo no querer tener algo. Y ahí influyen muchos factores, como la personalidad, los objetivos que tengan en común, no sé…

—¿Entonces? ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo? ¿Sí o no?—insistió ella.

Al ver que no se daría por vencida y de que su suscripción al gimnasio peligraba cuanto más permaneciera allí con ella, decidió coger en volandas a la muchacha y cargándosela a los hombros, salió raudo del lugar.

La italiana chillaba y pataleaba furiosa, por lo que al salir, Saga simplemente alzó el brazo a modo de despedida del guarda de seguridad y de la recepcionista, quienes se llevaron los dedos a la frente en un claro gesto de indicar que la amazona estaba loca de remate.

Una vez fuera, Saga la depositó en el suelo, no sin antes llevarse multitud de arañazos y golpes por parte de la joven, quien seguía gritando que la soltara, entre una retahíla de insultos.

—Tienes suerte de que ya no soy Patriarca, que por montar esos numeritos te mandaba al calabozo a que te dieran latigazos hasta que se te abrieran las carnes— contestó él, cabreado por todo aquello. No entendía qué le pasaba a Shaina y por qué se comportaba tan mal. Conocía su mala leche, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera a revolverse de aquella manera.

—¡No me has contestado!— gritó ella.

Saga se agachó para ponerse a la altura de ella y la miró a los ojos.  
—Basta ya— dijo pausadamente el gemelo—. No sé por qué te comportas así y no quiero saberlo, pero o te calmas o hablo con Shion. Tú misma.

—Solamente quiero saber si tú saldrías conmigo— soltó ella de improviso, descolocando aún más al caballero de Géminis, quien suspiró y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.  
—Ya te lo dije. Y no tiene nada que ver con tu cuerpo. Tiene que ver con tu comportamiento. Físicamente no estás nada mal, pero repito, me resultaría muy raro acostarme con alguien a quien conozco desde tan pequeña. ¿Esto a qué viene Shaina? No me digas ahora que tú…

Ella negó con la cabeza, intuyendo lo que el caballero de Géminis temía.  
—A ver, no es que no me parezcas guapo, porque lo eres, pero no me sentiría a gusto siendo tu pareja.

Entonces Saga resopló tratando de calmar los nervios.  
—Osea, me montas un numerito en el baño del gimnasio porque te digo que no eres mi tipo de mujer al negarme a salir contigo, y ahora me contestas lo mismo. Si ya sabes cómo funciona esto, ¿para qué preguntas? ¡Aclárate! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Shaina esbozó media sonrisa y agarró al hombre de la mano, obligándole a sentarse junto a ella en un banco.  
—Es que quiero saber qué es lo que debo hacer para agradar a los hombres. Si tengo que cambiar mi forma de ser, o tengo que cambiar físicamente…no sé, esas cosas— informó ella, tamborileando los dedos sobre sus muslos.

Ante tal panorama, el gemelo se reclinó hacia el respaldo del banco y carraspeó, sin apartar la vista de la muchacha.  
—Así que quieres que te aconseje, ¿es eso?— preguntó él, mesándose el cabello.  
—¡Por favor!— pidió la amazona agarrando la mano libre del caballero de Géminis—. Cualquier sugerencia, lo que sea. Quiero tener novio y no sé qué es lo que hago para que todos huyan de mí…

El hombre comenzó a reírse y atrajo hacia sí a Shaina, acariciándole el rostro.  
—De físico no cambies nada, porque así estás bien— ronroneó con un tono de voz más bajo, provocando una sacudida dentro de la joven—, pero quizás deberías cambiar tu estilo de ropa. Ponerte una más actualizada, y no me refiero a ahora mismo que llevas la mía, sino a la usual. Deberías vestir más femenina. Y sobre todo, hablar en un tono de voz más suave, que te pasas el día gritando, como en el gimnasio. Todos sabemos dónde te encuentras en el Santuario porque no paras de berrear. No seas tan camionera.

Ella ponderó aquellas palabras y aunque le molestó un poco aquello, controló su mal genio, recordando las palabras de otros caballeros.  
—¿Y tú cómo lo haces para atraer tanto a las mujeres?— preguntó al recordar lo de las supuestas orgías que se realizaban cuando fue Patriarca—. Se rumoreaba que tú…bueno, que lo pasabas bastante bien cuando eras Sumo Sacerdote…muchas chicas…ya sabes…— repentinamente, percibió cierta presión en las manos del griego.  
—¿Ah sí?— preguntó él, manteniendo aquel tono de voz, ahora con un tinte más seductor—. ¿Eso decían?— prosiguió, jugueteando con los mechones verdes de la muchacha—. Puede que sea mentira…o puede que sea verdad.

Los ojos turquesas de Saga estaban clavados en los de ella. Shaina tragó saliva. Ahora entendía por qué tantas mujeres sucumbían ante los encantos de aquel hombre. Era puro magnetismo. La amazona se dejó llevar por el cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir en ciertas zonas de su anatomía y fue a cerrar los ojos, para acercar su rostro aún más al de Saga, pero repentinamente, él se movió su y se incorporó del banco.

—Así que ya sabes— dijo él como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Si lo que quieres es atraer a los hombres, ya sabes cómo debes comportarte. Vamos a regresar al Santuario que quiero poder darme un baño y ponerme ropa que esté limpia.

Con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, Shaina trató de apaciguar su respiración agitada y se mordió los labios, antes de ponerse la máscara de nuevo. Saga había echado a andar despreocupado, sin esperar a la joven.

Pero los latidos que sentía en su corazón reverberaban en su entrepierna. El caballero de Géminis había conseguido excitarla, para después despreciarla con un simple gesto. Y lo peor es que era consciente de que Saga sabía lo que había provocado en ella, por lo que su rabia fue en aumento.

—¿No vienes?— preguntó el gemelo, girándose al notar que ella iba demasiado atrasada. Al escuchar una respuesta negativa, él se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante, no sin antes decirla que le devolviera la ropa lo más pronto posible.

Shaina recuperó al fin la serenidad en el espíritu y su zona íntima. Masculló una maldición por haber caído en la trampa que le había tendido el caballero de Géminis.  
Culpándose de ello, sintió una mano en el hombro. Pensando que sería Saga, se dio la vuelta furiosa.  
—¡Serás hijo de…!— y al encontrarse de frente con Cassios, calló la última palabra. Suspiró aliviada y se recostó sobre el pecho de su alumno, quien la cogió en brazos.  
—¿Quién es un hijo de…?— preguntó el rudo muchacho, cargando con su maestra, que estaba agotada por tantas emociones.  
—Nadie, Cassios, nadie— respondió ella con un suspiro.

El joven no dijo nada y prosiguió avanzando hasta adentrarse en el Santuario.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Este capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo habitual, pero necesitaba cambiar el estilo lacrimógeno de los últimos capítulos.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, y si no, tampoco pasa nada. ¡Gracias a los que marcáis como favorita o seguís la historia!**_

 _ **Contesto a los anónimos. Bueno, una pequeña pregunta antes, cuando recibes un anónimo y hay que moderarlo, creo que se puede escribir en la casilla, ¿cierto? Porque si es así, casi que puedo responder a los anónimos por ahí. Aunque saldría como comentario. Los implicados, ¿preferís que os conteste en el nuevo capítulo o directamente en el comentario que dejáis? ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Sslove: definitivamente, Aldebarán tiene un corazón tan grande como su cuerpo. XD sí, él dio su palabra de "sin rencores", aunque eso no quita que aún le escueza un poco. Pero el tiempo cura todo. ¿La sombra? Creo que está bastante claro quién es ;) ¡Gracias por comentar el fic y leerlo!**_

 _ **Rosa de Castilla: Saga en su línea, hace lo que le sale de la peineta siempre. ¿Shaina le fastidia el ligoteo del gimnasio? Pues calienta a la joven para dejarla con hambre xD Se las devuelve con estilo. ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer el capítulo!**_

 _ **Marielys: eso es algo que mucha gente debería aprender de una vez. Desafortunadamente no todo el mundo tiene la capacidad de entenderlo. Por envidia, por miedo, por celos…quién sabe las razones de ese comportamiento. Y lo digo con conocimiento de causa, que yo también he prejuzgado sin conocer a la persona (en mi caso, por defender a alguien), para luego llevarme una agridulce sorpresa. Pero lo aprendí hace muchos años. Ahora solo juzgo cuando tengo el conocimiento necesario de la persona en cuestión. Gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	7. Un Piscis para una amazona

**7\. Un Piscis para una amazona**

Cuando Shaina se despertó por la mañana, se duchó rápidamente. Al salir, abrió la puerta del armario y miró su ropa. Sólo había mallas y pantalones, casi todos en tonos verdes, morados y marrones. El body marrón que solía llevar lo tenía Saga en su bolsa, con lo cual gruñó una maldición pensando que tendría que volver a encararse al caballero de Géminis quien le había liado el día anterior.

Agarró unos pantalones verdes holgados, un jersey marrón y encima se colocó una chaqueta de color lila.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de la cabaña y corrió a abrir la puerta. Al ver a Saga delante se lanzó directa a arrearle un sonoro tortazo.

El hombre soltó la bolsa que llevaba y colocó su mano en la zona afectada.  
—¿Pero por qué me pegas?— gruñó dolorido el griego—. Encima de que te traigo la ropa limpia…

Shaina se quedó unos segundos estática, abrió los ojos al máximo y puso una cara compungida.  
—¿Kanon?— preguntó dubitativa—. ¿Eres tú?

—¡Pues claro que soy yo, enferma!— gritó el gemelo menor—. ¡Córtate esas garras, me has hecho sangre! Ahora entiendo la insistencia de mi hermano en que te trajera la ropa…

Dándose media vuelta para irse del lugar, Shaina le llamó.  
—¡Perdón!— gritó ella—. ¡Creí que eras tu hermano! ¡Como sois iguales!

Pero el gemelo no hizo caso y desapareció. La italiana resopló descontenta por la descortesía de Kanon recogiendo la bolsa con su ropa del suelo.  
—Pues que te den a ti también— refunfuñó molesta, mientras veía a Marin acercándose.  
—Buenos días— saludó la japonesa—. ¿Qué andas gruñendo ya? No paras de quejarte por todo…¿qué te ha hecho Kanon?

La italiana preguntó que cómo narices podía distinguir a los dos gemelos incluso a distancia.  
—No sé— soltó su amiga encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que la costumbre de verlos, no sabría decirte. ¿Qué tal ayer? ¿A quién le diste la brasa?

Shaina lanzó una mirada furiosa a su amiga y la hizo meterse en su cabaña, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.  
—Al hijo de puta de su hermano gemelo— espetó muy molesta, mientras cogía una pera y le metió un mordisco—. ¿Te puedes creer que me hizo la cobra? ¡A mí!— dijo escupiendo las pepitas de la fruta.

La amazona de Águila rompió en una sonora carcajada cuando escuchó aquello.  
—¿En serio? Pero cuenta, qué sucedió— dijo acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en el taburete donde se había sentado.  
—Pues nada especial— comenzó a relatar su amiga—, fui a verle al gimnasio, se despelotó delante de mi, luego me desnudé yo también…  
—¡Alto, alto, alto!— paró la japonesa— ¿Qué hicisteis qué en dónde?— dijo asombrada ante tales declaraciones.  
Shaina resopló. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, sólo de ir a partirle la cara a Saga.

—Es muy largo y tedioso de entender, pero no van los tiros por donde te piensas, aunque yo también me quedé sorprendida cuando le vi delante de mi completamente desnudo. Y cuando digo completamente…realmente digo completamente.  
—Vamos que se le veía hasta el alma— terminó Marin, dejando escapar una risa—. Pero eso no me sorprende viniendo de él. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Shion se marchó del Santuario y dejó a los caballeros de oro al cargo? Pues cuando él fue Patriarca, fue, como no, a bañarse a las piscina sagrada. Fuimos Aioria y yo a buscarle porque tardaba mucho en acudir al Coliseo y estaba en pelotas. Le lancé una toalla para que tapara su trípode, y va el tío y se la enrolla en la cabeza.

—¿Tú también le has visto la…?— preguntó asombrada, señalando la entrepierna, a lo que la amazona de Águila asintió divertida—. ¿Y por qué hace eso? ¿Es exhibicionista?

La japonesa no supo responder. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sacudir la cabeza, incitando a su amiga a continuar la historia.

—Bueno, el caso es que le hice una serie de preguntas respecto a mi físico, y él me dijo que yo no estaba mal, pero que debería dejar de gritar y debería cambiar de ropa.

Marin se mesó los cabellos pelirrojos observando a su amiga.  
—Lo de gritar te lo he repetido miles de veces y sigues sin hacerme caso, por lo que doy por perdida esa guerra— musitó la japonesa—; respecto a la ropa, igual sí deberías ir a comprarte algo nuevo y más femenino, porque la verdad…

Acto seguido la amazona de Águila se incorporó y abrió el armario de su amiga, señalando su ropa.  
—Me parece bien que para entrenar uses ropa cómoda, pero fíjate…es que está raída— dijo recogiendo unas mallas moradas, con evidentes signos de desgaste y numerosos retales cosidos—. Si piensas ir por ahí como una pordiosera, tú misma. Pero no es muy agradable ver a una mujer con ropa tan desgastada y anticuada.  
—¿Y con la ropa que llevo hoy? Apenas me la pongo, está bien— indicó la amazona de Ofiuco.

Pero su compañera negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Una mujer con pantalones de pinza verdes? ¿Y ese jersey marrón de cuello vuelto con una cazadora lila que te queda enorme? Aunque no esté muy gastada, tienes que cambiar. Ya no se lleva ese estilo…

Shaina suspiró y arrojó los restos de pera a la basura, sentándose en la cama.  
—Es que me da tanta pereza ir a comprar ropa…fui una vez con June y era horrible, porque se paraba en todas las tiendas, me aburre— musitó—. Si al menos hubiera un hombre que me llevara directamente a lo que le gusta…porque yo no tengo ni idea de qué tipo de ropa le agrada a los hombres…

Marin chasqueó los dedos y sonrió.  
—Lo tienes muy fácil, Afrodita no se negará a acompañarte.  
—¿Afrodita?— preguntó la italiana confusa—. ¿En serio?  
La japonesa asintió.  
—Te sorprendería la paciencia que tiene para estas cosas y siempre aconseja bien, no te hará ponerte algo que sepa que te va a quedar mal. Estarás en buenas manos. Además, es un hombre muy tranquilo y caballeroso, igual te lleva a una cafetería exclusiva a tomar algo…

Shaina se dirigió entonces a la mesa y leyó el nombre del caballero de Piscis. Tachó el de Saga y repasó el de Afrodita.  
—Hecho. Iré al templo de Piscis a preguntarle si tiene un rato para mí.

—¡Oye!— exclamó la amazona de Águila—. Que no me has terminado de explicar lo de Saga…

La italiana levantó la vista del folio.  
—Que es un cabrón— resumió ella—. Me puso cachonda para luego dejarme sin más. Y a mí eso no se me hace. Si se me calienta, se me consume.

Dicho esto, se colocó la máscara, salió de la cabaña y cerró de un portazo.

Marin prosiguió dentro un rato más hasta que pudo calmar la risa que no cesaba.

Por otro lado, Shaina se dirigía hacia las escaleras que daban a los templos de oro. Sólo pensar que tenía que atravesar todos hasta llegar a Piscis le daba una enorme pereza, pero se sacudió de encima aquel vicio y comenzó a subir.

Evitando a toda costa al resto de inquilinos, la muchacha consiguió alcanzar su destino final. El templo de Piscis.

Agarró la aldaba con forma de pez pero al recordar lo que había sucedido con la de Aries, decidió golpear con los nudillos.

Nadie salió a abrirla. Impaciente al ver que no pasaba nada, fue tratando de dar un rodeo al templo, pero el precipicio a los lados impedía un camino seguro. Regresó al punto de partida y volvió a llamar a la puerta, con más insistencia.

Y de nuevo, solo el eco de los golpes retumbando, sin que el caballero de Piscis se dignara a aparecer.

—¿Pero dónde estará este hombre?— se preguntó la joven, volviendo hacia un lateral del templo. Caminó unos pasos, cerca de la pared. A sus pies, el precipicio que resultaría en una muerte segura.  
La italiana inspiró profundamente y se quitó los zapatos amarillos, atándolos entre ellos por las cintas y colgándoselos alrededor del cuello. Después, se pegó lo más que pudo contra la pared, intentando que sus pies se agarraran al edificio, más sólido que la tierra. Pasito a paso, Shaina comenzó a avanzar, sin querer mirar abajo. El mero hecho de pensar en el abismo le provocaba sudores fríos, pero necesitaba hablar con Afrodita.

Con las uñas se agarraba a los recovecos en la pared. Hasta que al final atravesó el duodécimo templo por fuera. Bordeándolo. Quién lo hubiera imaginado.

Shaina jadeaba por el esfuerzo requerido. Su corazón palpitaba con un ritmo frenético. A pesar de haberse duchado hacía apenas una hora, tenía los cabellos verdes pegados alrededor de su rostro.  
Sentía que sus piernas temblaban y se retiró la máscara para abanicarse con ella. Lo último que vio fue el jardín de rosas.

Al abrir los ojos, sintió que estaba tumbada boca arriba en un lugar blando. Parecía una cama. De hecho ERA una cama. La del propio Afrodita, que se acercó al escuchar el ruido que hizo la joven al despertarse.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó con voz trémula la joven—. ¿Me he muerto?

El caballero de Piscis le pasó la mano por la frente y negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa dulce.  
—No— dijo suavemente—. Sólo te has desmayado. Te encontré fuera del jardín, tirada en el suelo.

Acto seguido, tendió a la joven un vaso de agua fresca, que Shaina no tardó en apurar.  
—¿Qué hacías allí?— preguntó él—. No te vi entrar por la puerta principal.

La italiana arrugó el gesto y solicitó un poco más de agua.  
—Quería hablar contigo. Llamé a la puerta muchas veces pero no me abrías, por lo que crucé el templo por fuera.  
El sueco casi dejó caer la jarra de agua con la que rellenaba el vaso que sostenía su compañera.  
—¿Has bordeado pegada a la pared mi templo?— preguntó sorprendido—. ¡Podías haberte matado! Shaina, la puerta de Piscis, aunque aparentemente esté cerrada, no tengo echada la llave. Sólo cierro para que no de corriente a mis rosas. Pero puedes entrar sin problema.

La amazona se quedó unos segundos sujetando el vaso con cara de circunstancias.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que podía haber empujado la puerta sin más?  
—Sí— contestó Afrodita, ofreciéndole unos bombones—. Toma, te sentará bien comer algo de azúcar. Pero no lo pienses más, lo que has hecho es una hazaña…sé que hay historias de invasores que han tratado de atravesar los templos sin querer enfrentarse a los caballeros de oro, pero todos han caído al precipicio. Incluso recuerdo una historia que me contó mi maestra Galatea sobre unos sátiros al servicio de Pan, que hace muchos siglos atrás trataron de invadir el Santuario. Y consiguieron saltar a los tejados de los templos…pero resbalaron inevitablemente…

La joven se recostó en la cama, tratando de poner orden en su cabeza y no prestando atención a la historia que había comenzado a relatar. Escuchaba al caballero de Piscis hablar, pero nada más. Cerró los ojos hasta que una pregunta hizo que se sobresaltara.  
—Pero dime, ¿para qué me buscabas? ¿Qué era eso tan importante para ti como para arriesgar tu vida?

Shaina miró a su compañero, quien esperaba una respuesta. Afrodita tenía muy buena planta. Más esbelto que sus compañeros, pero tenía una elegancia y porte que le salían naturalmente. Además, su cabello celeste brillaba y parecía tener un tacto muy sedoso. A pesar de que tenía unas facciones ligeramente andróginas, que ocultaba su verdadero nombre tras el de la diosa griega, que adoraba las rosas, que no se sabía a ciencia cierta si prefería carne o pescado, pero sin lugar a dudas aquel hombre era muy hermoso. De una belleza delicada y angelical, pero que no ocultaba su fiereza guerrera si se lo proponía.

La joven amazona rememoró las películas que había visto ambientadas en el siglo XVII. Seguramente Afrodita hubiera sido feliz en aquella época. Pudo imaginarlo llevando aquellos atuendos tan típicos de la corte de Luis XIV, disfrutando de un baile a medianoche en el palacio de Versalles. Seduciendo a una dama de alta alcurnia con una rosa en los labios…

—¿Shaina estás bien?— preguntó el caballero de Piscis, preocupado por el leve desvanecimiento de la joven, dándole palmaditas en las mejillas para espabilarla.

Ella despertó completamente y miró al sueco a los ojos.

—Afrodita, quiero salir contigo— soltó de improviso ella. Aquella declaración provocó la sorpresa del hombre, quien no supo cómo reaccionar.  
—¿Pero qué dices pequeña?— susurró Afrodita—. ¿Dónde quieres ir conmigo?  
—De compras. Que me eches una mano con mi forma de vestir— acertó a decir la italiana, ya más serena—. Ayer Saga me aconsejó que cambiara mis atuendos, y Marin me recomendó a ti.

Afrodita suspiró aliviado. Ejercer de "personal shopper" le parecía algo extraño, pero un reto divertido.  
—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Cómo es que Saga te dijo eso?— preguntó extrañado—. Pero bueno, sí creo que sería necesario darte un cambio…— a lo que la joven le pidió que cesara las preguntas y que ya se lo contaría más tarde.

Sin tiempo que perder, ambos se pusieron en marcha y descendieron hacia la salida del Santuario y Shaina aprovechó para poner al día al sueco, quien escuchó asombrado toda aquella historia que había sucedido y de cómo ella deseaba atraer a los hombres.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a ver ropa— musitó el caballero de Piscis, agarrando a la joven y metiéndola en una tienda. El hombre ordenó a la muchacha a meterse en los probadores y fue pasándole trapos que iba encontrando.

—¿Por qué me pasas un vestido?— preguntó Shaina desde detrás de la puerta del probador—. No pienso ni probármelo.  
—¿Qué problema hay?— preguntó Afrodita—. Antes me dijiste que querías lucir más femenina, ¿y qué hay más femenino que un vestido?

La italiana abrió la puerta y lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria, arrojándole el vestido a la cara.  
—Vestidos no— dijo cerrándose en banda—. Pero los vaqueros que me has pasado me gustan, ¿pero no los hay en verde?

Tras mucho insistir con algunas prendas, Afrodita al fin pudo convencer a la joven a cambiar de estilo y convencerla de que llevara otra gama de colores que no fueran siempre los mismos. Ropa sencilla, pero más femenina, entre los que destacaban vaqueros azules, blancos y negros; unas camisetas entalladas, con escote en pico, redondo y barco, de rayas y colores suaves. Además, aprovechó para comprarle unas botas marrones y unos tacones negros. De paso, la amazona se llevó unos manguitos de color morado, para reponer los viejos suyos, a pesar de que Afrodita se negó en un principio.

Una vez listos, salieron de la tienda y el caballero de Piscis propuso a la joven a ir a tomar algo a una cafetería gourmet.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el lugar y se sentaron en una terraza, rodeados de celosías con hiedras y otro tipo de plantas trepadoras. Parecía un pequeño jardín, muy propio de Afrodita.  
—¿Y cómo es que quieres encontrar novio?— disparó rápidamente el caballero de Piscis, nada más pedir la consumición—. Entre los caballeros de oro, ni más ni menos…

Shaina resopló molesta por aquello y se reclinó hacia atrás.  
—No— dijo suavemente—. No exactamente. Lo que busco son consejos de cómo atraer a los hombres, qué os gusta de las mujeres y todo eso. No es que busque pareja. Marin así lo quiere, para poder salir en plan parejas, pero yo lo que quiero es que alguien me ame por como soy.

La camarera se acercó a depositar los tés fríos de ambos guerreros y una bandeja con pastas de diferentes sabores.  
—Eso no cuadra entonces con lo que me has pedido— dijo el sueco, añadiendo un poco de azúcar en su bebida—. Primero me pides que quieres cambiar de forma de vestir porque Saga te lo dijo, y ahora me dices que lo que quieres es que te amen tal y como eres. ¿En qué quedamos? Si quieres que realmente te quieran tal y como eres, no necesitas cambiar, ¿verdad?

Shaina dejó de masticar la pasta de chocolate que se había metido en la boca. Lentamente fue saboreando, no sólo el dulce, sino aquellas palabras. Tragó.  
—Cierto…— musitó ella—. Pero resulta que siendo tal y como soy, los hombres huyen de mí. ¿Tengo que fingir algo que no soy para atraer a los demás?

Afrodita comenzó a reírse y se llevó el té a los labios, dando un sorbo. Pensó en Cassios.  
—Nena, lo peor que puedes hacer es cambiar tu forma de ser por agradar a los demás. Si quieres cambiar algo, que sea porque realmente no te sientes cómoda con tu actitud y deseas cambiar. Dime, ¿piensas que todo lo que te han dicho tus compañeros es necesario? ¿O que tampoco es para tanto?

Las dudas afloraban aún más en ella, quien se vio enredada como aquella hiedra trepando por la celosía.  
—No lo sé…— contestó ella angustiada—. Hay cosas que sí entiendo que debo cambiar, pero otras…que realmente no las considero.  
—Dime otra cosa más— susurró Afrodita—, ¿y no será que hay alguien que realmente te interesa y quieres cambiar para agradarle?

La joven se ruborizó inmediatamente.  
—¡No!— soltó ella rápidamente—. No, no me gusta nadie. No me interesa nadie— dijo tratando de apagar aquel repentino sofocón, que provocó una sonrisa aviesa en la boca de su compañero—. Pero no me líes, y dime qué cambiarías de mí, por ejemplo.

Afrodita terminó de beber el té y cogió una pasta que llevaba una guinda en el centro.  
—Eres tú y sólo tú quien debe valorar primero si quiere cambiar, segundo si puede cambiar y tercero si realmente será más feliz realizando esos cambios.

Sabiendo que no obtendría más respuesta que aquella, Shaina se dio por vencida y apuró la bebida, para marcharse de allí nada más terminar de pagar la cuenta, a cargo de Afrodita.

De vuelta al Santuario, la joven agradeció la invitación del caballero de Piscis, así como su ayuda prestada.  
Afrodita la dejó a las puertas del recinto de las amazonas, y antes de marcharse, hizo brotar entre sus dedos una rosa de color amarillo, la cual enredó entre los cabellos de la joven.  
—Ya que te gusta tanto este color…—dijo él acariciando a la muchacha, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que daban a los templos.

Shaina se quedó allí, viendo como se alejaba el caballero de Piscis, desapareciendo cuando comenzó a subir hacia el templo de Aries.

Retiró la rosa amarilla de entre sus cabellos y la observó dándole vueltas entre sus dedos.  
—¿Cambiar? ¿O no cambiar?— musitó ella—. Esa es la cuestión… 

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_

 _ **Disculpad el retraso en publicar este capítulo. Tengo un examen la semana que viene y ando más pendiente de ello que de andar retocando los capítulos.**_

 _ **A todos los que dejáis comentarios en mis fics, muchísimas gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo, así como para leerlo.**_

 _ **Gracias también a los que seguís la historia o la marcáis como favorita. Sólo deseo que sea de vuestro agrado.**_

 _ **Sslove: Pobres señoras, pero realmente son desquiciantes encontrarlas en los gimnasios. A mi me pasa igual que a Shaina, odio la gente que va al gimnasio a hacer el vago. Para eso que salgan a pasear, en lugar de ocupar sitio xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte la molestia de leer el capítulo. ¡Pasa una buena semana!**_

 _ **Guest: y tú me has alegrado el día al saber que te he alegrado el día con el anterior capítulo :D Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, aunque sea más reflexivo. ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer! ¡Que tengas una buena semana!**_

 _ **Laura milena: me alegra saber que te hizo gracia el capítulo de Saga. ¡Gracias por pasarte y dejar la huella! ¡Feliz semana!**_

 _ **¡Que tengáis una buena semana y hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	8. Un Cáncer para una amazona

**8\. Un Cáncer para una amazona**

Shaina mordisqueó la punta del lapicero, leyendo la lista de nombres y aquellos con los que había tenido encuentro, realizó las anotaciones pertinentes respecto al susodicho.

Escribió una cruz junto al nombre de Afrodita. No por descarte, sino para indicar que ya había tenido el encuentro con él. Al lado, escribió que le había generado dudas respecto al objetivo de la misión que tenía entre manos y ahora se encontraba más confundida.  
Al mismo tiempo, observaba la rosa amarilla colocada en un pequeño jarrón blanco con la imagen de un niño y una niña de la mano. Regalo de Cassios cuando eran más jóvenes.

Shaina pensó en su alumno. Aquel muchacho grandote, que mostraba un aspecto fiero, pero que sentía una pasión desbordante por todo lo que hacía. Y ahí seguía al pie del cañón. Fiel alumno. Que jamás se alejó de ella a pesar de las circunstancias.  
Ella intuía que algo sucedía con él. No era normal que sólo él aceptara quedarse a su lado, pero lo hacía. Por alguna misteriosa razón que en esos momentos no acertaba a dilucidar.

Quizás porque se conocían desde muy pequeños y lo más probable aún, porque ambos habían mantenido un fuerte lazo de unión de maestra y alumno, a pesar del fracaso. Igual que Marin y Seiya, sólo que ellos unidos en la victoria. Muchas noches compartiendo inquietudes en aquella cabaña tan pequeña, hasta que Cassios fue lo suficientemente grande para tener su propio espacio y se marchó para que ella tuviera intimidad.

A veces echaba de menos las charlas con su alumno. Él sacaba lo mejor de ella casi involuntariamente.

Volvió a mirar la rosa que le había regalado Afrodita y sonrió con dulzura, gesto que se transformó en uno de fastidio al percatarse del desorden reinante en su casita.

Desde que el día anterior no había sacado la ropa nueva de las bolsas, que se apilaban en una esquina. Y además, la ropa de Saga seguía en su armario. Y la suya, aquella que Kanon le devolvió, también estaba en la bolsa.  
—Qué desastre…— musitó mientras se incorporaba de la silla y comenzaba a sacar los trapos, poniéndolos sobre su cama.

En ese momento, Marin entró en la cabaña, saludando con un efusivo "buenos días". Al ver el percal, comenzó a ayudar a su amiga a doblar la ropa y colocarla.  
—Oye, qué ropa tan bonita— dijo al ver la nueva—. Me gusta esta camiseta— dijo colocándose encima una camiseta de cuello barco con manga francesa, rayas blancas y turquesas—, ¿dónde fuiste a comprarla?

—Ayer con Afrodita— contestó la amazona de Ofiuco, arrancando las etiquetas de las botas y calzándoselas—, fui de compras con él, pero será mejor que le preguntes porque no recuerdo el nombre de la tienda.

—Ya veo…oye, ¿y qué tal con él? ¿Hablaste algo?— siguió preguntando su colega japonesa, mientras abría la bolsa donde estaba la ropa antigua de su amiga—. Esto imagino que lo tirarás de una vez…

Marin había cogido el body marrón, las mallas verdes y los calentadores rosas. La italiana alargó la mano y se lo arrebató, comenzando a doblarlos con cuidado.  
—De eso nada— señaló la joven—. Aunque la ropa nueva me guste mucho, también quiero conservar la antigua. No quiero perder cosas que son esenciales. Cambiar sí, pero no todo.

Esta frase dejó un poco preocupada a la amazona de Águila, quien le preguntó por ello.  
—Fácil— respondió Shaina—. Afrodita me dijo que hay que cambiar si realmente uno está dispuesto. Y hay cosas de mi que no quiero cambiar, porque soy feliz así.

Por lo que la italiana prosiguió doblando la ropa y metiéndola en el armario, hasta que Marin dio con el chándal de Saga.  
—¿Y eso también te lo has comprado?— preguntó a su amiga—. ¿No te quedará demasiado grande? Hay ropa deportiva más cómoda y de tu talla…

—Eso no es mío— espetó la amazona de Ofiuco—, es del imbé…de Saga— dijo corrigiéndose, por lo que la japonesa dedujo que estaba tomando nota de los consejos que le daban. Preguntó a su compañera si iría a devolvérselo, pero la italiana respondió que bajo ningún concepto ella iría a ver a Saga y darle su ropa, faltaría más. Después de humillarla de aquella manera, la joven tenía pocas ganas de hacer frente a aquel hombre. Se sentía como un ratón en manos de un gato, solo que el caballero de Géminis disfrutaba más jugando con ella.

—Igual que otros—murmuró la amazona de Ofiuco—, no solamente Saga disfruta haciéndome sufrir, sino que Aioria y en especial Milo también. Les odio. Seguro que siempre andan tramando maneras de joderme.

Marin suspiró y se sentó en la cama, mesándose los cabellos.  
—¿Por qué lo tomas todo tan personal?— preguntó—. Solamente bromean contigo y nada más, no deberías ofenderte. Sé que a veces se pasan, pero no es para tanto…y eso de que andan tramando, lo pongo en duda. Nadie tiene tanto tiempo para ti— dijo con un tono molesto.

Shaina la había ofendido con aquel comentario respecto a su pareja y ella no iría dejar pasar aquello fácilmente.  
—Pues lo parece— contestó la italiana—. Si no, ¿a santo de qué se emperró Milo en que Jabu estuviera bajo tu tutela?

—¿Otra vez con eso?— gruñó la japonesa—. Shaina, no empieces, te lo pido por favor. Eso es algo entre tú y Jabu y nadie más. Si tantas ganas tienes de recuperarlo, ve a hablar con él y convéncele, pero deja de hacer sangre con un tema tan absurdo. Y si Jabu decide regresar contigo, no pondré ninguna objeción, lo sabes. Pero deberías avisar a Milo también.

—¡Al que menos tengo ganas de ir a ver!— exclamó la amazona de Ofiuco—. No, ni de coña. Ni a él, ni a Saga ni a Aioria. Paso. Me ponen enferma de los nervios, saben dónde darme para que me duela.

—Pues a Saga no sé, pero tienes que ir a devolverle su ropa o de lo contrario te buscará él a ti y eso, créeme, será muchísimo peor para ti— dijo Marin, sujetando el chándal del caballero de Géminis.

La amazona de Ofiuco se debatía entre el temor y la rabia, pero sabía que no tendría escapatoria. Mejor ahora que no más tarde. Por lo que agarró una bolsa, arrojó la ropa dentro de ella y salió de su cabaña.

Se quedó unos instantes en la puerta y volvió a abrirla.  
—¿Por qué siempre te quedas en mi casa?— preguntó a Marin.  
—Porque siempre te piras sin decir ni adiós— respondió la japonesa, saliendo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron y cada una fue en una dirección.

Shaina se dedicó a buscar al caballero de Géminis, pero sin atreverse a ir al tercer templo.  
Masculló una maldición y preguntó a los guardias, quienes dijeron que el hombre se había ido en dirección a Rodorio hacía escasos minutos. Igual si apuraba el paso, le daría alcance antes de que llegara al gimnasio, si es que, como ella sospechaba, hubiera ido allá.

Así que se puso en marcha. En su camino, al pasar por delante del bar Atlantis, divisó una espesa melena azul muy característica.  
La joven inspiró profundamente y atravesó la puerta. En la barra, apoyado, Saga hablaba con Tethys en voz baja, mientras se dedicaban miradas cómplices y risas nerviosas.

Como no quería perder más tiempo, la italiana carraspeó fuertemente, provocando la atención de los dos.  
—Esto es tuyo— dijo secamente, arrojando la bolsa frente al griego, quien compuso una mirada interrogativa, mientras que la danesa componía una mueca de desagrado por la interrupción.

Antes de salir de nuevo por la puerta, el hombre le preguntó que qué era esa ropa.  
—¡Pues la tuya, idiota!— gruñó airada la amazona de Ofiuco. Detestaba ver al caballero de Géminis coqueteando con todas, pero sabiendo que Tethys era la víctima, incluso se alegró.

—¡Oye!— espetó la rubia—. ¡Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi novio!

—¿Tu novio?— preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad y sarcasmo la amazona, quien se cruzó de brazos y avanzó de nuevo hacia la pareja—. Pues tu novio, querida, hace un par de días se dedicó a calentarme la entrepierna. Se desnudó delante de mí en el gimnasio.

La nereida miró al hombre muy extrañada, a lo que el griego se tocó la cabeza en un claro gesto de indicar la locura de la amazona.  
—¿Me lo vas a negar?— amenazó la joven.  
—Pues claro que te lo niego— respondió el caballero de Géminis—, y como vuelvas a lanzar una acusación de tal calibre contra mí, puedes ir preparándote. Ya aguanté ayer las ganas de devolverte la bofetada, pero es que ahora no me voy a privar de hacerlo…

Shaina se llevó las manos a la boca con cara de sorpresa.  
—¡Otra vez!— exclamó temerosa, al ver que a quien tenía en frente era Kanon y no Saga, y esta vez el gemelo menor no dudaría en atacarla—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!— comenzó a decir rápidamente al percatarse del error cometido—. ¡Te he confundido con Saga yo no…!

—¡Eh!— exclamó una voz desde detrás de la amazona, sujetándola por los brazos—. Vale, ha sido un malentendido, no iremos a liarla ahora, ¿verdad?

Kanon se quedó de pie frente a las dos personas, mirando con desprecio a la amazona. Después se giró hacia su pareja, quien simplemente le indicó con un gesto que lo dejara pasar.  
—No sé qué narices te ha hecho mi hermano— dijo Kanon—. Ni lo sé, ni me interesa. ¡Pero ponte gafas y deja de confundirme con él! Y esto— dijo dándole la bolsa—, se lo das tú. Paso de ser el recadero entre ambas partes, porque siempre recibo.

Dicho esto, el gemelo menor regresó junto a Tethys y prosiguieron sus intimidades, ajenos al resto.

—Come stai?— preguntó el hombre a las espaldas de Shaina, quien se giró y miró al caballero de Cáncer.  
—Grazie per l'aiuto…che cosa ci fai qui?—preguntó ella, ya más tranquila.

Deathmask se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba e invitó a la joven a sentarse.  
—Ahogando las penas— dijo señalando la jarra de cerveza a medio vaciar—, ¿y tú? ¿Buscando vendetta, eh? Come buona italiana…

A continuación, el siciliano soltó una carcajada. Igual llevaba más de dos jarras encima, pero no le importaba. La muchacha dejó escapar una risa y terminó relajándose completamente.  
—Sólo buscaba a Saga, para devolverle su ropa— dijo ella—, pero no quiero tener que verle.

—Si quieres se lo llevo yo— soltó el caballero de Cáncer, dando un trago largo a su jarra—. Total, me pilla de camino el templo de Géminis…

—Si me haces el favor…— pidió la muchacha, retirándose la máscara.  
—¡Claro que sí!— estalló el siciliano—. ¡Por una amiga lo que sea y si es compatriota, con mucho más gusto!

Tanta efusividad comenzaba a inquietar a la joven, quien pidió al siciliano que hablara más bajo.  
—Perché?— preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre, fijando los ojos en los de ella. Porque no sólo la mirada penetrante del caballero de Cáncer estaba en ella, sino que los de los demás clientes también. Tethys no dudaría en echarlos de una patada si seguían en ese plan, bastante cabreada estaba ya.

—¿Cuántas llevas ya?— preguntó la amazona, señalando la jarra.  
—¿Y eso qué importa?— devolvió la pregunta el hombre, acomodando su rostro entre sus manos, sin apartar la vista de la italiana.  
—Porque creo que deberías parar ya de beber— sugirió ella—. Es de muy mal gusto emborracharse en público, debería darte vergüenza.

Deathmask se reclinó en la silla. Shaina se sentía intimidada por él, ya que no apartaba los ojos de ella.  
—No estoy borracho, sólo estoy tomando un poco de cerveza para pasar el tedio. No me seas prejuiciosa, ni siquiera insinúes que soy un borracho. Además— dijo volviendo a inclinarse en la mesa—, si lo estuviera, seguramente ahora te comería la boca...

Aquella frase desequilibró a Shaina, quien se ruborizó súbitamente y frunció el ceño.  
—¡Ni se te ocurra!— amenazó ella retirándose hacia atrás, y levantando la mano, que fue agarrada por la muñeca y Deathmask la atrajo hacía sí.  
Depositó un suave beso sobre el dorso de la mano de su compatriota.  
—No te pongas nerviosa, que sólo estoy bromeando mujer— dijo soltando la mano de Shaina.  
—Pues estoy de vuestras bromas hasta el mismísimo— gruñó ella—, no sé por qué todos la tenéis tomada conmigo…

El siciliano le dio un trago a su cerveza, vaciándola. Con un gesto, pidió a Tethys que le trajera otra.  
—Es que saltas a la mínima— dijo riéndose su compatriota—. Tienes un mal humor constante y es divertido hacerte rabiar. ¿Ves? Te enfureces rápidamente, me encanta chincharte, sólo tú captas las bromas en mi idioma.  
—Pues a mí me molesta, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que estoy de mal humor porque me gusta?— dijo elevando el tono—. ¡Pues no! ¡No me gusta! ¡Pero como no paráis de darme por culo entre unos y otros acabo cabreada al final del día!

Cuando ella terminó de gritar, la sala se quedó en silencio. El resto de comensales miraban con desaprobación a la muchacha.  
Tethys tenía la jarra en las manos sin atreverse a acercarse a la mesa, mientras que Kanon observaba con el ceño fruncido la escena. Deathmask levantó las cejas con cara de sorpresa y carraspeó.  
—Cálmate Shaina— soltó un poco cabreado, mientras recogía la jarra de manos de la nereida—. No hace falta que grites ni te pongas así.

—¡Pues me pongo así porque tengo que ponerme!—siguió la joven al borde del llanto—. ¡Ya está bien!  
Dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su máscara y salió del bar a toda prisa, dando un portazo.

—Que mujer más insoportable— espetó Kanon, agarrando a Tethys por la cintura y besándola en los labios—. No te asustes por ella, es algo habitual en su carácter.  
—Algo le pasa— musitó la nereida—. Está muy alterada, ya tuve un par de enganches con ella cuando estuvo en cabo Sunión. No es normal esa agresividad…

La pareja divisó al caballero de Cáncer, quien comenzaba a beber su jarra de cerveza como ajeno a lo que había sucedido.  
—¿Qué?— soltó inocentemente—. Oh vamos…no me miréis así— gimoteó de mala gana, al ver la cara de la danesa—. Vale, está bien, iré a hablar con ella…pero le apuntas estas cervezas…

Tethys alzó una ceja incrédula.  
—Debes más de cincuenta euros en consumiciones aquí…pero bueno, tú te las arreglas con ella.

Incorporándose de la silla, Deathmask apuró el resto de la jarra y salió del bar en busca de la amazona.

Preguntó a varias personas hasta que dio con ella. La joven estaba sentada en un columpio del parque de Rodorio.

El caballero de Cáncer saludó elevando la barbilla y acercándose a zancadas, jugueteando. Se situó tras su compañera y comenzó a balancearla.  
—¿Qué ocultas tras la máscara?— preguntó el siciliano, empujando a la joven—. Sabes que soy experto en retirarlas…  
Shaina no dijo nada. Su cuerpo se elevaba hacia el cielo y después hacia atrás, hasta que sentía al hombre empujándola de nuevo. Le gustaba sentir sus cabellos meciéndose al mismo ritmo.  
—¿No te apetece hablar ahora?— insistió Deathmask, empujando más fuerte.  
Un poco más y casi la amazona da la vuelta entera en el columpio.  
—¡No tan fuerte, animal!— pidió ella con cierto tono de temor.

Deathmask comenzó a reírse y paró el columpio. Alargó la mano y retiró la máscara plateada del rostro de su compañera. Tenía las pestañas apelmazadas y los ojos rojos de llorar. Una suave caricia para retirar el rastro húmedo de sus lágrimas y Deathmask se sentó en el columpio colindante.

—Ay la mia bambina!— dijo limpiando la máscara por dentro—. Tienes el carácter explosivo único de las mujeres mediterráneas. Sólo aquellas nacidas en Italia, Grecia y España lo tienen. Muy fuertes en apariencia— prosiguió mirando la máscara por delante—, pero frágiles por dentro.  
—El mar Mediterráneo baña las costas de más países.  
—Cierto— apuntilló el siciliano—, pero existen más diferencias. Sin embargo, las mujeres italianas, griegas y españolas tenéis una forma de ser muy parecida. Desde que sois niñas hasta que os convertís en dulces nonnas. Y te lo digo yo, que las conozco muy bien— dijo guiñando un ojo a su compatriota—. Pero puedes preguntar al otro hombre mediterráneo, Shura. Te dirá lo mismo.

Shaina comenzó a reírse inesperadamente. Le hacía gracia escuchar aquello. La verdad es que, dentro del Santuario, casi todos los que habían nacido en Grecia, Italia y España tenían caracteres parecidos. Eran como una piña, sin despreciar al resto, pero entre ellos estaban más unidos que quizás otros nacidos en lugares lejos del mar Mediterráneo.

—Supongo que marca— musitó ella, recordando a los caballeros nacidos en esos tres países concretos—, tener raíces comunes tan fuertes, ¿no? Somos como primos hermanos.

—Sí— respondió Deathmask—. Los griegos dejaron huella profunda en el sur de Europa, después los romanos aprendieron de ellos y se extendieron por el resto del continente, prácticamente…todos tenemos sangre griega en el fondo, ¿cierto?  
—Es probable…— contestó la amazona de Ofiuco.  
—Amamos mediterráneamente, con todo lo que ello supone, tanto bueno, como malo— siguió el siciliano, devolviéndole la máscara a su legítima dueña—. No te ofusques tanto Shaina. Sé que quieres amar y deseas ser correspondida, de ahí tu revuelo de los últimos meses, pero tienes que serenarte mujer. Las cosas llegan cuando tienen que venir, no cuando tú quieras.

La joven comenzó a balancearse suavemente con los pies.  
—¿Crees que debo cambiar?— preguntó, recordando la conversación con Afrodita.  
Deathmask se mordió los labios un momento.  
—¿Tú crees que he cambiado?— le preguntó el hombre de vuelta—. Desde que me conoces, dime si he cambiado.  
—Está claro que lo has hecho— respondió ella—. Antes eras un hombre cruel que no dudaba en asesinar mujeres y niños y colgar sus rostros en el interior de su templo.

El caballero de Cáncer miró al cielo y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
—Nada de lo que hice puede ser modificado, pero sí pude cambiar para poder ver que fui un hombre cruel e insensible y ser quien soy ahora.  
—Pero tú ya no matas gente inocente— señaló la amazona.  
—Claro que no— contestó el siciliano—. Y tú tampoco. Todos hemos cambiado, pero mantenemos nuestra esencia. Cambiar no implica dejar de ser uno mismo, sino ser una versión mejorada de nosotros mismos.  
—¿Como cuando actualizas un programa?— preguntó ella jugando con su máscara.  
—Eso es— replicó Deathmask—. Eliminamos aquellas partes defectuosas y las sustituimos por otras mejores. Es un proceso duro, porque implica que tienes que ser muy objetivo contigo mismo para saber que debes hacerlo por el bien de los que te rodean. Pero necesario al fin y al cabo. No puedes esperar que todos te acepten como eres si eres mala persona, ¿verdad?

Shaina inspiró profundamente y musitó un "desde luego que no".  
—Por el bien de los que te rodean— repitió la amazona, entendiendo lo que su compatriota le quería decir.  
—Ah oye— dijo Deathmask, incorporándose del asiento y colocándose de nuevo detrás de Shaina, empujándola para columpiarla de nuevo—, que sepas que he apuntado a tu cuenta las cervezas que me he tomado en el Atlantis.  
—¡Serás roñoso!— gritó la joven—. ¡Me tenías que haber invitado tú a algo!  
—¡Mis consejos no son gratuitos!— exclamó él riéndose, mientras seguía empujando a la muchacha, quien masculló una serie de insultos en italiano hacia su compatriota—. Un favor por otro, recuerda que tengo que llevar la bolsa con la ropa de Saga…por cierto, ¿dónde está?  
—Para que luego digas que has cambiado— rezongó Shaina—. Cabeza hueca, la dejarías en el bar. Ya puedes ir a por ella que yo no quiero tener que lidiar con Saga.

El suave viento refrescaba su rostro a medida que subía y bajaba en el columpio, y le gustaba ver el tono entre anaranjado y rosado del reflejo de los rayos del sol en las nubes.

Tirada en el suelo, la máscara de plata de Ofiuco estaba dada la vuelta.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Suena fatal el título de este capítulo, pero no tengo la culpa de ello. Este capítulo viene a ser una combinación con el anterior, y dando una visión que anteriormente no me había permitido con ciertos caballeros.**_

 _ **Gracias a los que marcáis como favorita o seguís la historia, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.**_

 _ **Yunmari: Sí, la verdad es que le queda bien ese aspecto a Afrodita. Dicen que el personaje estaba basado en Lady Oscar. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Al final he hecho un tándem entre Piscis y Cáncer.**_

 _ **SSLove: Es que en SoG lleva unas ropas…pobre hombre…todos han contribuido en algo, unos enfocados más en aspectos de cambios físicos y otros en psíquicos. Ambos necesarios para la joven. Shaina se sonroja enseguida, cualquier mención subida de tono la hace sonrojar, pero sin significar algo especial. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje y leer el capítulo!**_

 _ **Leonor: no hay palabra mal dicha sino mal interpretada. Y Marin tiende a malinterpretar todo, porque ve romances en todos lados XD Mi color favorito también es el azul, sobre todo en tonos turquesas. El que menos me gusta es el marrón, de ahí que no me guste la indumentaria de Shaina en el anime. Me gusta más en el manga, que lleva un body negro. Todos dan cnsejos sensatos a Shaina, lo único que cada cual lo enfoca de una manera o de otra, centrándose en sugerencias para la personalidad o para su físico. ¡Gracias por el mensaje dejado!**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer y que paséis un buen fin de semana!_  
**


	9. Un Capricornio para una amazona

**9\. Un Capricornio para una amazona**

Por alguna razón que desconocía, Shaina se había despertado de madrugada. Miró el reloj despertador de la mesilla y vio que eran las cinco y media.

Dándose media vuelta en la cama, terminó retirando la manta hacia atrás y se incorporó. Se había desvelado sin causa aparente, ya que cuando el día anterior llegó a su cabaña, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó frita al instante. Igual se había dormido demasiado pronto.

En cualquier caso, decidió darse una ducha rápida y ponerse la ropa nueva. Se sentía cómoda y a gusto con aquellos vaqueros azules claros, una camiseta blanca, y las botas marrones. La verdad es que era una ropa mucho más femenina que la que solía llevar. Sonrió al verse en el espejo de aquella manera antes de dar una vuelta completa.

Con ese aspecto más juvenil, fue a prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente, que metió en un termo. Después, recogió una pequeña manta de color lila y se la echó a los hombros. Cuando iba a salir de su cabaña, divisó la máscara de plata sobre una silla. Alargó la mano para recogerla, pero en última instancia, la dejó donde estaba.

Salió de la cabaña y caminó con la manta sobre los hombros y el termo en la mano. Aún estaba oscuro, pero el firmamento parecía que estaba diluyéndose poco a poco en el horizonte, y con ella, desapareciendo el brillo estelar.

Por unos instantes quiso subir los templos del Zodiaco, pero supuso que la gran mayoría de los inquilinos estarían durmiendo apaciblemente. Y seguramente muchos de los guardias nocturnos que supuestamente deberían vigilar los alrededores.

Shaina suspiró y apretó el termo contra su cuerpo. Ella no quería ser tan dura, pero un mundo de hombres, ¿qué era lo que debería hacer? ¿Mostrarse débil? ¿O fuerte?  
Ella optó por la segunda opción, o eso creía. Si no hubiera endurecido su carácter, jamás hubiera logrado obtener el rango de plata. Y tampoco la hubieran elegido como líder de un escuadrón.

Pensó en que Shion era el único que valoraba su esfuerzo…

Entonces la italiana contó mentalmente. Si ella tenía dieciséis años cuando transcurrió la guerra interna, significaba que Saga tenía veintiocho. Con lo cual, se llevaban unos doce años de diferencia. Osea, que él tenía doce años cuando ella nació, y se supone que el caballero de Géminis asesinó a Shion cuando tenía quince.  
—Yo era un bebé de apenas dos o tres años cuando usurpó el puesto de Patriarca…— musitó comprendiendo las palabras que Saga le había dicho.

Si ella consiguió la armadura de plata de Ofiuco cuando tenía once años, y ascendió a líder del grupo de caballero de plata con quince…

—Fue Saga quien confió en mí para hacer el trabajo— murmuró sorprendida—. No fue Shion…

La italiana se sentó sobre los restos de una columna derruida, abrigándose más con la manta y dando un sorbo al chocolate para entrar en calor.

El lubricán en el cielo comenzaba a iluminar todo tenuemente, con un tono rosáceo. El astro rey tardaría aún un rato en salir y ofrecer un amanecer completo. Pero si ayer contempló el ocaso, hoy tenía la posibilidad de contemplar el alba.

El atardecer supuso la quiebra de sus convicciones. Había estado sumida en una larga noche oscura, sin luna ni estrellas. Y ahora tenía ante sí una posibilidad de poder cambiar y demostrar a sus compañeros que ella podía ser mujer en un mundo de hombres, siendo ella misma.

Pensó que quizás su actitud de mostrarse tan inflexible y ruda se debía más bien a una coraza invisible, de protección. Y realmente la necesitaba, ya que en los meses previos al estallido de la guerra para derrocar al falso Patriarca, muchos de los guardias y soldados se mostraban muy altivos y ávidos de tener un buen contacto con algunas de aquellas mujeres.

Ella lo sabía. Y Marin también. Por eso ambas se cerraron en banda a cualquier atisbo de amor por parte de sus propios compañeros, pero más por protección ante aquellos soldados de manos excesivamente largas.

Afortunadamente, fueron aniquilados cuando los caballeros de bronce entraron en el Santuario. Muchos cayeron a manos de Jabu y el resto de jóvenes. Nunca fueron devueltos a la vida como el resto de caballeros. Sólo aquellos puros permanecieron vivos.

Entonces, ¿cómo era ella realmente? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido?

Sintió una mano posándose en su hombro derecho y a su lado se posicionó Cassios. La joven sonrió a su alumno.  
—Buenos días— saludó ella, tomando un sorbo de chocolate—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El gigante miró a su maestra unos segundos, para después desviar la mirada hacia el horizonte.  
—Me desvelé y vine a dar una vuelta, me sorprende más que estés tú aquí despierta a estas horas, con lo que te gusta dormir.

Shaina dejó escapar una risa y se arrebujó en la manta.  
—Tengo muchas movidas en la cabeza— musitó ella—, y no sé por dónde tirar. Todo lo que creía sobre mí, se ha hecho añicos y las dudas me atormentan.

—¿Sobre algún tema especial?— preguntó el griego—. Porque si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte…  
Pero la italiana negó con la cabeza.  
—Cassios, hay muchas preguntas que me planteo respecto a nosotros antes de que llegaran los caballeros de bronce— planteó ella—, ¿realmente somos tal y como somos porque realmente es así, o somos fruto de una serie de condiciones externas que nos afectaron al carácter?

El hombre se rascó la cabeza confundido con esas palabras.  
—¿Quieres decir si éramos malas personas porque realmente somos así, o porque las condiciones en el Santuario eran las que nos obligaron a comportarnos de tal manera?

Shaina asintió, apurando lo que quedaba de chocolate en su termo, mientras observaba a su alumno pensando la respuesta.  
Él giró la cabeza y miró a su maestra.  
—Capricornio.

—¿Eh?— contestó ella ante aquella respuesta extraña—. ¿Qué quieres…?

Pero el muchacho simplemente repitió aquella palabra y se marchó, dejando a la amazona sola. Shaina desvió la mirada hacia los templos de oro y sus ojos pararon en el décimo templo, comprendiendo lo que su alumno quería indicarle. Pero a su vez, ella sintió que él sabía algo de su plan con Marin.

Con el sol lanzando sus rayos de luz, la muchacha se retiró de la columna y se dirigió de nuevo a su cabaña.

Arrojó la manta sobre la cama, dejó el termo en el fregadero y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el papel con el nombre de los caballeros de oro. Subrayó el nombre de Shura.

Al cabo de dos horas, sin esperar a que Marin irrumpiera como siempre, la italiana se dirigió rauda a las escaleras que daban a los templos de los caballeros de oro.

Mientras ascendía, pensaba en las consecuencias que todo aquel embrollo estaba generando en su ser. Si bien al principio quería cambiar para gustar a los hombres, poco a poco fue entendiendo que no debía cambiar para ellos sino para gustarse a sí misma. Y que para ello debería hurgar en heridas del pasado que probablemente le dolerían en lo más profundo del alma.

Cuando se paró frente al templo de Capricornio, dudó unos instantes. Seguramente aquella introspección podría tener no sólo consecuencias para ella, sino también para los demás.

El español abrió la puerta cuando escuchó los golpes de la amazona y la hizo pasar dentro.  
—¿Estás ocupado?— preguntó ella antes de atreverse a adentrarse, pero él sacudió la cabeza.  
—Iba a ponerme a forjar unas espadas para los guardas, ya que las hojas están, en muchos casos, rotas y dañadas.

Los caballeros de oro no sólo dedicaban su tiempo a proteger el Santuario o realizar misiones. Cada uno tenía una tarea asignada dentro del lugar, bien dedicado al estudio, a actividades físicas, o como en los casos de Mu y del propio Shura, reparación de armaduras y forja de armas para los soldados respectivamente.

Al igual que el caballero de Aries, el español tenía un taller en su templo, donde se encargaba de las protecciones de los guardias. Lanzas, escudos, yelmos, espadas…utensilios de guerra que no necesitaran energía cósmica para su reparación o creación. Porque de eso último sólo Mu podía encargarse.

Así pues, el caballero de Capricornio era conocido también como el herrero del Santuario. Y no era raro verle encerrado en su taller, forjando hojas de espadas realizadas en acero, aprendido en su infancia de los talleres toledanos más prestigiosos de la península Ibérica.

Quizás de ahí la frialdad de su mirada acerada, igual que el material que labraba día a día. Y el rostro serio, que rara vez esbozaba una sonrisa. Pero ante todo, Shura desprendía una nobleza y porte de hidalgo español. Otro hombre mediterráneo, tal y como le dijo Deathmask, pero que tenía diferencias con los italianos.

Parco en palabras, apenas giró la cabeza para preguntar a la joven por su presencia.  
—Quería saber si tendrías un rato para mí— dijo ella, un poco acobardada por la compostura del caballero—, no será mucho, te lo prometo.  
Shura volvió el rostro y callado, permitió a la joven seguirle hasta su taller, donde reposaban las armas en las que se hallaba actualmente trabajando.  
—Tienes media hora, porque como ves, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer— informó el español, cogiendo entre sus manos la hoja de una espada sin pulir.

Shaina tragó saliva. No sabía por dónde empezar y se sentía incómoda. Por alguna razón sentía que estaba importunando al caballero de Capricornio, sin embargo él fue en todo momento correcto con ella.  
Cassios había apuntado a él como el que le daría respuestas a sus preguntas, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto.  
—Shura— tanteó ella—, ¿tú has amado alguna vez a alguien?

El hombre permaneció en silencio, permanecía absorto observando la hoja. Cerró los párpados antes de responder.  
—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?— preguntó de vuelta.  
—Bueno— comenzó ella, intuyendo cierto cooperativismo por parte del español—, como ambos hemos sido traidores del Santuario, pues ando preguntando a los compañeros cosas sobre mi persona. Y es que tengo la sensación de que muchos de nosotros no sabemos qué es el amor y por ello hacemos cosas que no deberíamos o que no están bien vistas y por eso…

Shura se giró y miró a la muchacha. El ceño fruncido indicó a la joven que no iba por buen camino.  
—¿Y de veras crees que puedo ayudarte?— cortó él—. O más bien, que quiera hacerlo.  
—No— tartamudeó ella—, no, claro que no. Solamente preguntaba pero si no quieres no pasa nada…  
—Shaina, no te hagas la inocente conmigo— musitó él, dándose la vuelta y cogiendo una espada terminada, dando unos mandobles en el aire, hasta depositar la hoja en el cuello de la muchacha—. Te conozco desde que eras muy pequeña y todos nos hemos criado en el Santuario. Incluido Seiya. ¿Por qué él decidió tomar partido por la verdadera Atenea y nosotros por Saga? Responde.

La piernas de la muchacha temblaban. Sabía la razón. Pero darse cuenta de ello le estaba empezando a doler más de lo que esperaba. Sintió que Shura apretaba más la hoja de la espada contra su cuello.  
—Contesta sin miedo— pidió él, retirando la espada y colocándola en su lugar.

—Porque él quiso hacerlo— respondió ella, con la respiración entrecortada—. Él entrenó con nosotros, con Marin. Pero una vez consiguió la armadura de Pegaso se marchó del Santuario. Él podía haberse negado a seguir a la verdadera Atenea y haberse quedado con nosotros.

—Pero no lo hizo— dijo Shura, apoyándose sobre el yunque—. ¿Y sabes por qué no? Porque tenía otros intereses, que era encontrar a su hermana Seika. Porque Marin le enseñó bien. A saber distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Y no solo eso, sino a elegir siempre hacer el bien.

—¿Qué pretendes decir con eso?— preguntó la amazona, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Que sabíamos distinguir entre el bien y el mal y no quisimos hacerlo?  
El caballero de Capricornio sonrió socarronamente.  
—¿Te sorprende tanto bucear en tu lado oscuro, Shaina?— dijo él mirando a la muchacha—. El pasado nos pesa a todos, de una manera u otra. Tratar de ocultarlo, tratar de hacer creer que todo está bien y que lo que hiciste entonces fue fruto del azar, sería negar las evidencias. ¿Hago un repaso a las bajas que causaste con tu escuadrón? ¿Eh? No por nada Saga te ascendió al rango de plata, sino por tu crueldad.

Aquel ataque enfureció a la muchacha quien se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.  
—¡Eso no es cierto!— exclamó airada—. ¡Lo hice porque se me ordenaba hacerlo! ¡Yo no quería!

Shura comenzó a reírse.  
—¡Claro que no!— dijo volviendo a componer su rictus serio—. Sólo obedecías órdenes, como Misty, como Deathmask, como Afrodita…o como yo.  
—Tú mataste a Aioros— espetó la joven—, por orden de Saga.  
—Un pretexto para salvar mi conciencia Shaina— respondió secamente—, pero todos y te incluyo, hemos seguido a Saga por convicción, sabiendo que lo que nos pedía no era del todo lógico en un Sumo Sacerdote, que igual eran medidas extremas exterminar a niños como hiciste o como yo de matar a Aioros, ese fue nuestro pecado. Saber que lo que hacíamos estaba mal y libremente lo ejecutábamos.  
—Yo no era así— cortó ella, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del taller y del templo de Capricornio—. Yo no era así…

Dolor y rabia. No quería creer las palabras de Shura. Simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar que ella, ahora que era una ardiente defensora del Santuario y de Atenea, que había ayudado a Seiya cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, que se había enfrentado a un dios y había liderado los ataques frente a la invasión de espectros en el Santuario…que en el pasado fue una traidora cruel y sanguinaria?

Aquello era inaceptable. Una mancha demasiado oscura en su currículum como para poder borrarla sin más. Temor. Es lo que sentían sus compañeros cuando la veían. Por eso huían de ella. Porque ellos tenían una visión más objetiva de su comportamiento.

Shura salió de su templo, viendo a la joven saltando las escaleras a un ritmo frenético. La mirada acerada se recreó en aquel momento. Si la joven no iba a ser capaz de reconocer su pasado, poco podría cambiar en su presente.

Él, más que nadie, sabía el dolor que sufría la muchacha. Debido a ello, sus ojos se humedecieron.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_  
 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el anterior capítulo. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que os siga gustando este fic.**_

 _ **Sslove: Un poco de las dos cosas. Demasiadas emociones a la vez, necesita ir una por una. Vaya, menudo tortazo debiste llevarte…espero que no fuera muy grave. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Leonor: Intento publicar dos capítulos por semana, pero si estoy muy ocupada tengo que cambiar la rutina. Gracias por el comentario y por leer el fic, espero que sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Yunmari: nunca deseo ni he deseado tales males a nadie, especialmente por lo que implica y por lo que me toca ese tema de cerca. Y no, no va por orden zodiacal, voy colocándolos en función de la historia, ya que viene de otro fic. Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Feliz semana a todos!**_


	10. Un Libra para una amazona

**10\. Un Libra para una amazona**

Desde que tuviera el encuentro con el caballero de Capricornio, Shaina no había salido de su cabaña. Se encerró y no permitió que nadie la importunara, ni siquiera Marin, quien intentó en vano que su amiga le abriera la puerta.

Los fantasmas que habitualmente merodeaban por sus pesadillas se habían materializado desde que Shura la había obligado a abrir su propia caja de Pandora. Aquella que había mantenido oculta desde que decidiera cambiarse de bando.

Tras la guerra interna, Atenea había llamado a todos los supervivientes para conversar uno por uno, desde los caballeros de oro hasta el personal de limpieza. Todos para explicar sus motivos personales y poder recibir la bendición absolutoria por parte de la deidad.

Y Shaina también había desfilado, arrodillándose ante Atenea, para rendir el tributo correspondiente y comprometiéndose a reparar el daño causado por sus acciones en el pasado. Sin embargo, no describió sus pecados ante la diosa. Prefirió realizar una expiación general, sin pararse en los detalles más escabrosos.  
Atenea conocía todos aquellos detalles que la muchacha ocultaba, pero prefirió no presionar a la italiana y permitió que contara hasta donde quisiera o viera oportuno. Lo importante era que estaba arrepentida, y por ello se ganó la confianza de la diosa, quien la permitió seguir al frente de un escuadrón y seguir portando la armadura de plata de Ofiuco.

Al principio todo estaba bien. Queriendo ayudar, fue la primera en postularse para ir a socorrer a los caballeros de bronce cuando estuvieron en apuros durante el enfrentamiento contra Poseidón. No sólo porque amaba a Seiya y deseaba poder ayudarle, sino porque temía que el pequeño Kiki no pudiera llegar con la armadura de Libra.

Más adelante, durante la guerra contra Hades, situó estratégicamente a diversos caballeros de bronce por el Santuario, siendo la primera en advertir de los agujeros en el cementerio y posible resurrección de los muertos. Además, protegió a Seika para evitar que Thanatos acabara con la vida de la hermana de Seiya. Era tan importante para él…

Pero en su conciencia pesaban crímenes de diversa índole. Y esos fantasmas la atormentaban constantemente, influyendo en su actitud.

Tenía miedo. Miedo a que si la gente supiera lo que había hecho, huirían de ella. Pero sus compañeros seguían temiéndola, por una razón u otra. Muchos de ellos desconocían aquella cara oculta de Shaina, otros escapaban raudos al verla.

Realmente inspiraba temor entre sus compañeros masculinos especialmente, quienes preferían mantenerse al margen.  
Incluso guerreros de su escuadrón la trataban con excesivo respeto, procurando no hacerla enfadar más de la cuenta.

Quizás su fama le precedía, pero no le daban pie a poder explicarse. Shaina comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tenía un lado bueno que afloraba tímidamente, pero que para poder liberarlo completamente, tenía que hacer las paces consigo misma y admitir sus errores del pasado.

Algo que aún le costaba asimilar y entender. De ahí que Shura fuera implacable con ella. Lo que quieras cambiar hazlo pero asumiendo tus errores del pasado. No existe otra manera.

La joven italiana se revolvió en la cama, espantando así sus inquietudes. Había llorado todo lo que había podido y más. Se sentía tan pequeña y desvalida, que sintió la necesidad imperiosa de abrazar a alguien. En ese momento, sólo la almohada pudo ofrecerle ese pequeño consuelo, pero necesitaba algo más.

Alguien con quien sincerarse abiertamente. Alguien a quien poder abrazar.

Se levantó de la cama y regresó a ella tras recoger la lista de caballeros de oro. Leyó el nombre del caballero de Virgo. Alguien con quien sincerarse. Pero estaba segura que Shaka no le daría un abrazo. Le diría que se fuera en paz, una bendición en sánscrito y adiós.

Después leyó el nombre de Camus. No tenía una relación estrecha con el caballero de Acuario como para sincerarse. Y mucho menos para abrazarle. Sólo de pensar que la congelaría de arriba abajo hizo que se arrebujara más en su cama.

¿Y con Milo? Cada vez que leía el nombre del caballero de Escorpio su ánimo se agitaba de mala manera. Con él tenía un asunto importante que zanjar, por lo que el tema sentimental lo dejaría de lado. El caballero de Escorpio tenía un punto cariñoso, pero únicamente en determinadas circunstancias y con ciertas personas. Y entre los elegidos, no se encontraba Shaina. Además, él inició aquellas dudas en ella cuando estuvieron en cabo Sunión.

Entonces pensó en el caballero de Libra. Dohko ahora ya no era un viejo decrépito como tantas veces había escuchado. El Viejo Maestro era joven, con un carácter alegre y jovial, además de decidido. Aparte, él era uno de los caballeros de oro que siempre fueron fieles a Atenea, junto con Mu. Igual si le pedía salir, sacaría algo en claro a su situación.

—Sea pues, iré con Dohko— dijo satisfecha, subrayando el nombre del chino.

Al salir por la puerta, se dio de bruces con una figura. Al alzar la vista, frente a él tenía uno de los gemelos, con una cara no muy amigable.  
—Kanon, ya te perdí perdón la otra vez, siento andar siempre confundiéndote con tu hermano, pero te juro que…

El gemelo alzó una bolsa delante de la cara de la amazona y sacó el contenido del mismo. El chándal de Saga que había prestado a la muchacha y que ahora estaba hecho una auténtica porquería, además de que apestaba a agua de fregar y cerveza.  
—¿Me puedes explicar esto?— espetó el griego conservando la cara de pocos amigos.  
Shaina se quedó unos segundos callada, observando la ropa.  
—Yo no dejé así la ropa a tu hermano, eso te lo puedo asegurar— soltó ella sin más, pero el hombre prosiguió en el lugar.  
—¿Y por qué Deathmask me la trajo?  
—Porque se lo pedí expresamente para no tener que coincidir con el imbécil de tu hermano, así que a mí no me mires.  
—Osea— masculló el geminiano—, te prestan ropa con toda la buena voluntad, pides a otro que se la devuelva en lugar de hacerlo tú misma y encima está en estas condiciones. Pero no es culpa de la señoritinga.  
—Pues es evidente que no— contestó ella de malos modos—, si Deathmask es un descuidado no es mi problema ya. ¡Y no soy una señoritinga!

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el caballero alzó los brazos y al grito de "¡Otra dimensión!" Shaina fue arrastrada del lugar, cayendo de culo en un lugar indeterminado del Santuario.

Sintió un fuerte golpe contra algo o alguien, derribándolo a su paso. Su máscara salió volando contra una columna, quebrándose en dos mitades.  
—Ay mi culo…— gimoteó—.¡Maldito Kanon! ¿Eh?— se preguntó palpando lo que tenía justo debajo de ella.

Algo había amortiguado el golpe y ahora se estaba moviendo, entre gruñidos de dolor.  
—他 妈 的!  
—¿Perdón?— preguntó la amazona, sin levantarse.  
—¡Que te quites de encima!— bramó la voz, asustando a la joven quien se retiró rápidamente de encima de la persona sobre la que había aterrizado.

El caballero de Libra se sentó en el suelo con cara de dolor llevándose la mano derecha a la espalda.  
—¿Por qué me asaltas de esas manera Shaina? ¿Qué te he hecho?  
—¡No fue mi culpa, Kanon me lanzó otra dimensión hasta aquí!  
—Kanon, ¿eh?— gruñó Dohko, frotándose la zona herida—. Hablaré con Saga…  
—¿Qué tiene que ver Saga?— preguntó la amazona, ayudando al caballero de Libra a incorporarse.

El chino se sacudió la ropa.  
—Kanon no sabe usar "Otra Dimensión", ese fue su hermano— zanjó el hombre—. ¡Espera no me mires!— gritó asustado el chino al ver a la joven sin máscara, girando la cabeza.  
—¿Qué pasa ahora?— gruñó ella, sintiendo la sangre hervir al enterarse de que fue Saga y no Kanon a quien había tenido delante, desaprovechando la oportunidad de cobrarse la venganza.  
—Tu máscara— dijo el hombre señalando el lugar donde se hallaban los restos. Shaina se acercó hasta el lugar y recogió los dos trozos con un suspiro.  
—No sé ni para qué me la pongo, si no para de romperse o me la rompen…  
—Deberías pedirle a Mu que le enganche una goma elástica, para que no se te caiga.  
—Ya, pero quedaría muy raro, ¿no?— dijo señalando los bordes—. Igual si hace dos agujeritos aquí…  
Dohko se acercó y observó con detenimiento la máscara, palpándola con los dedos.  
—Sí, es posible— sentenció—. Pero estando fabricada con un elemento tan maleable como la plata deberías pedirle que lo reforzara con algo más, quizás unos remaches de acero o de…¡que no me mires!  
—¿Pero por qué te da miedo mirarme?— exclamó la muchacha—. Ah, ya…—dijo haciendo un gesto casual—. Si ya me da igual, creo que todos han visto mi rostro a estas alturas…  
—Entonces— preguntó el caballero de Libra—, ¿no vas a intentar matarme o enamorarte de mí?

La italiana rompió en una sonora carcajada y negó con la cabeza.  
—No, ya no— musitó ella—. Es una ley absurda…  
—Como agobiaste a Seiya con todo ello…  
—¡Y dale la burra al trigo!— exclamó la amazona—. ¡A ver si os entra en la mollera, que no me interesa Seiya, no le quiero ya! ¡Dejad de hablarme de él! Qué pesadilla— prosiguió la joven—, todo el día que si Seiya sufrió a mi costa, que si Seiya no se enamoró de mí, que si Seiya huía de mí…

Dohko se había alejado lentamente de la joven al escuchar su monólogo pero antes de que se escabullera, la joven le señaló.  
—¡Alto!— gritó—. No huyas, que de hecho venía a hablar contigo.  
—Ah, que este encuentro no es casual— murmuró el caballero de Libra.  
—La forma de aterrizar sí— informó Shaina—, pero quería tener una charla contigo. ¡Siéntate!  
—A sus órdenes— sonrió el chino, atónito ante la orden de la muchacha—. A ver, qué quieres— dijo tomando asiento sobre unos escombros entre los templos de Libra y Virgo.

—Dohko, eres el más viejo de todo el Santuario— comenzó ella, paseando de lado a lado.  
—Técnicamente, no. El mérito de veteranía lo ostenta Shion, ya que nació unos meses antes que servidor— dijo recostándose contra un pilar.  
La amazona de Ofiuco alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Bueno, pues el segundo más viejo del Santuario— concedió, prosiguiendo su andar—. El caso es que quería preguntarte un par de cosas, ya que eres de los pocos que no fue traidor al Santuario.

El chino puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, preguntándose qué quería la muchacha y consultó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.  
—¿Me escuchas?— preguntó la joven, al ver el claro gesto de impaciencia del hombre, quien asintió con un cabeceo—. Vale, a ver, lo primero que me gustaría saber es por qué tú no traicionaste al Santuario. Bueno, ni tú ni Mu.  
Recolocándose en el sitio, el caballero de Libra fue a realizar el gesto de mesarse la barba, pero al carecer de ella, se puso a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello.  
—Conozco a Shion desde hace cientos de años— comenzó, sonriendo ante tal declaración—, reconozco su energía cósmica como la palma de mi mano. Y percibí el instante en que fue asesinado.  
—Pero podrías haber pensado que se murió y nada más— declaró la muchacha.  
—De ninguna manera— dijo riéndose el chino—, la muerte por vejez apaga la energía paulatinamente, como el fuego prendido en la mecha de una candela va agotando la cera. Una muerte violenta hace estallar el cosmos y lo hace desaparecer en milésimas de segundo. Es como un petardo. Lo sientes, lo escuchas. Y se acabó todo. Y eso fue lo que sentí cuando Shion falleció.

Shaina se sentó en otro pilar derruido colocando las dos piezas de su máscara a un lado.  
—¿Y no podías haber pensado que hubiera habido una invasión, quizás? Un enemigo al Santuario.  
—Saga fue enemigo del Santuario— cortó el chino—, solo que en lugar de destruir todo el lugar, usurpó el puesto del Sumo Sacerdote. Aniquiló a todos aquellos que sabía que le serían un problema.  
—¿Y no trató de matarte?  
La risotada de Dohko provocó que una bandada de pájaros saliera volando.  
—¡Ya lo intentó! Y en varias ocasiones— dijo con un brillo en los ojos—, pero él me consideraba un viejo decrépito que deliraba. Nunca tomó en cuenta el rito de Misopethamenos y además pensó que mi cometido me mantendría sentado frente a la torre hasta que muriera. Tras varios fracasos, digamos que desistió y simplemente esperaba a que yo falleciera de vejez.  
—Pero, ¿y Shiryu?— preguntó de nuevo la joven—. Él nació después de que Saga asaltara el Santuario y tú sabías que era él el nuevo Sumo Sacerdote, ¿por qué te encargaste de cuidar a un alumno enviado por el Santuario?  
De nuevo una risa, esta vez más suave.  
—Porque la elección de los candidatos se realizó a expensas del Santuario— dijo el chino—, fue la fundación Graude quien realizó los sorteos para enviar a los niños a entrenar. Si Saga hubiera intervenido, hubiera levantado las sospechas de todos. Ya tenía a otro candidato para entrenar a Shiryu, para cuando yo falleciera, pero como eso no ocurrió…

Shaina comenzaba a encajar varias piezas. Recordó su niñez en el Santuario.  
—Pero, ¿entonces por qué vosotros, tanto Mu como tú no nos informasteis a los demás de todo aquello? Igual nos hubiésemos puesto de vuestra parte.  
El brillo en los ojos de Dohko se apagó.  
—Si bien tanto el caballero de Aries como servidor sabíamos que Saga había usurpado el puesto del Sumo Sacerdote, convenceros a todos, siendo unos niños, hubiera sido muy difícil— musitó—. El cerebro de un niño es como una esponja, aprende muy rápido. Si crece con un patrón de conducta que es compartido por todos sus compañeros, se forjará en la creencia de que aquello en lo que se le educa es lo correcto. Si a un niño le enseñas a matar hormigas, él dudará de hacerlo, pero si ve que los demás compañeros matan hormigas sin dudarlo, repetirá el patrón conductual, ¿me sigues?  
Shaina se mesó los cabellos tomando aire.  
—Osea, que si decidimos seguir al Sumo Sacerdote fue porque éramos como borregos siguiendo el sistema.  
—Exacto.  
—Pero hubo caballeros de oro que sospechaban del Sumo Sacerdote— indicó la italiana—, ¿cómo explicas eso?  
—Porque está en la naturaleza de cada uno de nosotros elegir entre el bien y el mal. Aunque crezcas rodeado de violencia y terror, hay gente que es capaz de erigirse y sobresalir, cuestionándose si todo aquello que ve, escucha y siente es tal y como se lo han contado o por el contrario es mentira.  
—Entonces es verdad— murmuró la amazona de Ofiuco—, yo seguí al Sumo Sacerdote porque así lo quise…

Dohko no respondió, simplemente se incorporó del lugar de un salto y comenzó a caminar para marcharse.  
— Cambiar hacia algo bueno siempre es positivo— dijo el chino—. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no crees?

Shaina se quedó unos segundos mirando su máscara y después desvió la mirada hacia el caballero de Libra, cuya silueta estaba recortada a contraluz.

—¿Incluso para el amor?— preguntó ella de vuelta.  
—Incluso para el amor— respondió Dohko, sonriendo abiertamente y ajustándose su sombrero de paja, desapareciendo en dirección al templo de Virgo.

Al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas, la joven se giró súbitamente y vio a Marin acercándose, sentándose a su lado.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó la amazona de Águila—, ¿piensas cambiar o no?  
La italiana agarró los dos trozos de su máscara sujetándolos cada uno en una mano.  
—Cuando el cambio implique algo positivo, sí— musitó—; pero habrá cosas que tengo que mantener, porque es lo que quiero.

La japonesa dio una palmada a su amiga antes de incorporarse de nuevo.  
—Quedan pocos caballeros a los que molestar— informó la pelirroja, sosteniendo la lista que previamente había robado de la cabaña de Shaina—, ¿quién será el próximo? ¿Quizás sea Shaka? ¿O quizás sea Camus?— dijo moviendo el papel de un lado a otro, mientras su amiga trataba en vano de atrapar la hoja— ¡Mejor! ¡Vete a ver a Milo, que por cierto, viene por allí!  
—¿¡Qué!?— exclamó la amazona de Ofiuco—. ¡Marin, dame el papel por tu madre!— dijo nerviosa la amazona mirando a todos lados por donde decía su amiga que se acercaba el caballero de Escorpio, pero en el lugar no había nadie, exceptuando un guardia hurgándose la nariz con profusión—.¡Qué asco! ¡Oye tú, tío guarro!— gritó la amazona corriendo hacia el guarda, quien se sobresaltó al ver a la joven—. ¡Esas marranadas a hacerlas al baño! ¡Quedas castigado a realizar guardias nocturnas durante una semana!

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_  
 _ **Como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos y el apoyo de los que seguís la historia. Quedan pocos capítulos ya, espero no decepcionaros.**_

 _ **Sslove: es que no sé de dónde se saca la gente la idea de que este fic es en plan romántico XD si no lo digo por ningún lado…quería incidir en la evolución que sufre la amazona de Ofiuco y resolver sus propios demonios internos. Espero que fuera de tu agrado y entendieras el capítulo de Shura, así como doy un poco más de luz en este capítulo. ¡Gracias por tus palabras y por leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	11. Un Acuario para una amazona

**11\. Un Acuario para una amazona**

Después de hablar con Dohko, la concepción que tenía de sí misma había cobrado un nuevo sentido.  
Tuvo que aceptar que realmente actuó mal por su culpa, ya que tenía en su mano poder haberse negado a acatar las órdenes del falso Sumo Sacerdote, pero sin embargo lo hizo.

Se dio media vuelta en el colchón y suspiró.  
—El pasado debe quedarse en el pasado— murmuró, tratando de acallar la conciencia, que poco a poco iba perdiendo voz para dar paso a algo nuevo—; ya no soy la que fui.

Se incorporó de su cama y miró hacia la ventana.  
—Y demostraré que he cambiado— se dijo, confiando en que así podría hacerlo.

Por lo que cuando escuchó a Marin golpeando su puerta, masculló una maldición.  
—¿En serio que no puedes dormir más allá de las siete de la mañana?— gruñó la amazona de Ofiuco, levantándose completamente de la cama y abriendo la puerta.

La japonesa entró y se retiró la máscara, dejando entrever un gesto preocupado.  
—Tengo noticias para ti— informó la amazona de Águila—, y no son muy buenas.  
—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó la italiana con inquietud—. ¿Nuevas normas? No me dirás ahora que tengo que reesctructurar el horario de los caballeros que están a mi mando…  
Marin sacudió la cabeza.  
—No, no es eso—dijo, mientras Shaina respiraba aliviada—, es simplemente que Aioria me ha comentado que en un par de días dos caballeros de oro se marchan de misión.  
—¿Y qué me importa a mí eso?— la muchacha empalideció por segundos—. No, otra vez no. ¡Otra vez a cambiar los horarios para cubrir ausencias! ¿Qué te dije? Joder, que también tengo ausentes a dos de mis subordinados, vas a tener que…  
—¡Que no mujer!— calló la japonesa—. El problema es que los que se van fuera del Santuario hasta no sabemos cuándo, porque ya sabes cómo son las misiones, sabes la fecha de ida pero no la de vuelta, son dos de los que te faltan por cumplir.  
—Sorpréndeme— dijo su compañera, teniendo en mente dos nombres.  
—Camus y tu querido Milo.  
—¡No es mi querido!— gruñó la amazona de Ofiuco.  
Marin sonrió aviesamente y prosiguió relatando.  
—El caso es que se marchan pasado mañana, por la noche. Así que te quedan hoy y mañana para hablar con los dos…bueno, si quieres…

La italiana, que andaba calentando un poco de agua se quedó súbitamente en silencio.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó su amiga, tratando de sonsacarle una respuesta.  
Pasándose una mano por la frente, Shaina vertió el agua caliente en una taza, para a continuación sumergir una bolsita de manzanilla.  
—Desequilibra mis planes— musitó—, porque quería ver a Shaka primero y después a esos dos, pero me temo que tendré que cambiar el orden. Bueno espera, ¿has dicho que se van pasado mañana por la noche?—Marin asintió afirmativamente—. Entonces tengo hoy, mañana y pasado mañana hasta la noche para completar el rosco del zodiaco. Además, pediré al Sumo Sacerdote que reúna a todos tras el último y así acabo con todo.  
—Te veo muy convencida— indicó la japonesa, apartando la nariz de la manzanilla—. ¿Tienes claro lo que quieres hacer entonces?  
—Más o menos, sí— aseveró la italiana—, me queda por solventar un pequeño asunto y podré decir abiertamente qué es lo que quiero para mi vida.  
—Entonces, ¿a quién vas a hacer sufrir esta vez?— preguntó Marin.  
—¡Que yo no hago sufrir a la gente!— exclamó Shaina—. Os demostraré que he cambiado, y no solamente a los caballeros dorados sino a todo el mundo. Y me voy a ver a Shaka.  
—Te dejarás lo mejor para el final, ¿eh?— insinuó la pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, quien exclamó una grosería en italiano y fue a salir de su cabaña, pero sujetó la puerta—. Vamos, fuera de mi cabaña tú también, que te cuelas sin más y me robas mis pertenencias.  
—Vale, vale…  
Shaina había pegado con esparadrapo su máscara. Al menos le aguantaría hasta que fuera a vsitar a Mu y que se la reparase, así que se la colocó en el rostro y salió.

Una vez fuera las dos, Shaina se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a los templos de oro. Marin la acompañó.  
—¿Y por qué no dejas a Shaka para el final?— preguntó la japonesa—. ¿No sería mejor terminar con él, y que te enseñe a meditar tras aguantar todo el chaparrón que te ha caído con los previos?  
Shaina no contestó y prosiguió caminando, pero la amazona de Águila la seguía.  
—Porque ahora mismo lo que menos me apetece en el mundo es encararme al imbécil de Milo y su concubina— cortó tajante.  
—Hoy es mi última mañana libre del todo— murmuró la japonesa—. No imagino la cara que pondrá Camus cuando le preguntes…  
—Pues la de siempre, la de sieso que tiene constante.  
—De orejas habla el burro— replicó la japonesa.  
—¡Yo no soy arisca! ¡Tengo sentimientos y lo he demostrado!— exclamó la italiana—. El único que ha sido tan cruel de congelar a su propio alumno, de hundir el barco donde reposan los restos de la madre de su alumno y que…  
Marin empalideció súbitamente llevándose la mano a la boca.  
—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó preocupada la amazona de Ofiuco—. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te dio náuseas mi infusión de manzanilla? Qué frío hace hoy…

Shaina se frotó los brazos desnudos cuando vio una sombra tras ella. Al girarse, delante de él estaba el caballero de Acuario, con su semblante serio y congelador.  
Miró a la muchacha de arriba abajo con desprecio, pero no dijo nada. Detrás de él, Milo contemplaba la escena con media sonrisa en los labios.  
—¿Es o no es una bocazas?— lanzó el caballero de Escorpio.  
—¡Tú no te metas en esto!— gritó Shaina al ver a su némesis—. ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ya!  
—No se va a ir a ninguna parte— al fin habló el francés, cuyas palabras cortaban como carámbanos de hielo—. Así que, según tú soy cruel…

Marin soltó un silbido y se alejó del lugar como quien no quería la cosa, mientras Shaina aguantó el tipo como pudo.  
Milo dejó escapar un resoplido con una sonrisa maliciosa y se despidió de su compañero.  
—Si no te importa, yo me voy que tengo que ir a por Jabu— informó el caballero de Escorpio al de Acuario—. Por tu estabilidad mental, no entres a discutir con ella. No vale la pena.

Dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, el griego se escabulló rápidamente.

El ambiente cada vez se enfriaba más y más, mientras que Camus esperaba la respuesta de la amazona de Ofiuco.  
—¿No vas a responder?— preguntó él.  
—Cuando dejes de congelar todo— contestó la muchacha castañeteando los dientes—. ¡Me muero de frío!  
—Pues abrígate más— replicó el francés, cesando la bajada de temperatura.

La italiana se frotó los brazos.  
—Lo siento. Por lo de antes— dijo rápidamente la amazona. Esto descolocó al caballero de Acuario, pero permaneció impasible.

—Disculpas aceptadas— concedió el francés—, pero no te vas a librar de darme una explicación.

Shaina no sabía dónde meterse hasta que dio con el clavo que buscaba.  
—Pues que es verdad, eres cruel por lo que dije— espetó ella cruzándose de brazos—, has maltratado a Hyoga desde el principio.

El francés permaneció con el semblante serio, sin mostrar un solo atisbo de impaciencia, sin decir nada, esperando escuchar todo lo que la joven debía decirle.  
Al ver que no reaccionaba, la italiana se desesperó.  
—¿Te da igual que te diga que eres cruel y que has maltratado a tu alumno?— bufó malhumorada—. ¿No tienes sangre en las venas o qué? ¡Vamos, reacciona, di algo!

El hombre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a las escaleras de los templos dorados. Shaina se había quedado atrás, apretando la mandíbula. No concebía esa actitud, hasta que estalló y gritó.  
—¡Eres frío por fuera y por dentro!— exclamó—¡No me extraña que nadie quiera estar contigo!

Entonces el caballero de Acuario dejó de caminar. Ladeó la cabeza y esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa, que permaneció unos segundos hasta que se esfumó y prosiguió su andar, no parando a pesar de que la joven amazona había decidido perseguirle y ponerse a su altura, flanqueándole el paso.

—Si no te apartas de mi camino por tu propia voluntad, me veré obligado a quitarte de en medio— espetó el francés, manteniendo la compostura.

—Tienes un cuajo que me desespera— gruñó ella, sin apartarse—. Vamos, grítame, dime que quién soy yo para hablarte así. ¡Pero exprésate!  
Camus suspiró y agarró a la joven por los hombros, moviéndola de su camino y prosiguiendo su ascenso ya por las escaleras que daban a Aries.  
—No tengo tiempo de discutir con niñas maleducadas— espetó el francés—. Mi tiempo es valioso, como para desperdiciarlo con alguien como tú.  
—¡No soy una niña!— gritó enfurecida la amazona, perdiendo los papeles, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de siempre.

Sin hacer caso omiso, el caballero de Acuario dejó atrás a la joven, quien trataba por todos los medios serenar su espíritu.  
—Estas artimañas se las ha enseñado quien yo me sé— murmuró para sí misma—. Espera un momento, por favor.  
Por educación, Camus dejó de subir escaleras.  
—No vas a parar hasta que te de una respuesta adecuada a tus expectativas, ¿cierto?— preguntó el hombre, sabiendo que debía seguir el consejo de su amigo, pero que una vez dentro de la espiral, no saldría hasta que ella no se sintiera satisfecha. Con tal de no tenerla que aguantar más veces, pensó que lo más sensato sería complacerla.  
Shaina carraspeó y frunció el ceño.  
—Así es— dijo muy convencida—, y sabes que soy muy tozuda cuando quiero.  
—No hace falta que me lo jures…— respondió el caballero de Acuario.  
—Déjate de rollos y dime por qué eras cruel con Hyoga—espetó la muchacha.

El hombre se retiró la tiara del rostro y mesó su cabello turquesa.  
—Es que es absurdo que precisamente tú me hables de crueldad, cuando has maltratado a tu propio alumno, has intentado matar a Seiya y todas aquellas misiones que te encargó Saga cuando era Sumo Sacerdote e implicaban matar, matar, matar y matar. Nunca te cuestionaste nada.  
—Perdona, pero si hablamos de traidores, tú también lo fuiste— devolvió la pelota Shaina, al sentirse atacada.  
Otro caballero hubiera empezado a reírse, pero el francés mantuvo su gesto serio.  
—No sabes nada de lo que pasó en Siberia durante el entrenamiento de Hyoga e Isaak, así que mejor que no hables de ello.  
—Pero tú sí puedes hablar de mi entrenamiento de Cassios, ¿no?  
—Es que yo no me refería a su entrenamiento.  
Esta frase dejó confusa a la joven amazona quien se quedó sin poder articular una respuesta.

Media vuelta y Camus volvió a emprender el camino ascendente.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó la joven, inquieta ante la posible respuesta.  
—Piensas que soy frío tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero el hielo se limita únicamente a mis ataques— respondió el caballero de Acuario—. Si tan solo supieras que tanto Milo como yo teníamos nuestras dudas sobre el Sumo Sacerdote, que hasta mis alumnos se percataron de las innumerables veces que decidí ignorar los avisos del Santuario para acudir a comparecer, dejarías de llamarme traidor— Camus comenzó a descender hasta quedar frente a la muchacha—. Al contrario que tú, que nunca te cuestionaste ni un momento su autoridad. Así que no me hables de traiciones, cuando tú misma fuiste una seguidora con fe ciega en el Sumo Sacerdote.

—¡Pero al menos yo cambié por amor!— dijo ella al borde del llanto, antes las duras palabras del francés.  
—¿Y crees que yo no hice cosas por amor a mis alumnos?— cortó él—. Tú cambiaste por amor a Seiya, un sentimiento voluble cuando se trata de amor de pareja, ya que él te rechazó y sin embargo permaneciste a su lado. Cambié mis ideas respecto al Santuario cuando comencé a sospechar y por amor fraternal hacia mi alumno de entonces, quise impedir que Hyoga viniera. Porque no quería que luchara y muriera en el intento. Pensaba que no sería capaz de vencernos, que no pasaría del segundo templo. Traté por todos los medios de que no siguiera adelante, que cada vez se enfrentaría a caballeros más duros. Te recuerdo que Milo lo dejó al borde de la muerte y si no hubiera sido por su misericordia, Hyoga jamás hubiera salido del octavo templo. Subestimé a los caballeros de bronces, y sobre todo, a mi propio alumno. Por amor a él. ¿Te parece poco?

Shaina tragó saliva como pudo al escuchar aquel relato, que a pesar del tono frío con el que Camus se lo había contado, conmovió a la joven.  
—¿Sigues queriendo a Hyoga?— preguntó la muchacha.  
—Más que nunca— contestó rápidamente Camus—, Hyoga es mi alumno, mi hijo, mi hermano pequeño. Eso significa él para mí. Calcula lo que eso supone.  
—¿Y tú has cambiado algo?— disparó de nuevo la italiana, curiosa por saber si aquel hombre realmente lo había hecho.  
—Sí— contestó con sinceridad el francés—, por amor cambiamos todos, ineludiblemente. No importa el tipo de amor que sea, pero cambiamos a mejor. Hay aspectos que son inherentes a nosotros mismos, a nuestra personalidad, eso es más difícil de cambiar. Pero el amor por los demás, sea del tipo que sea, nos cambia. Como a ti, por ejemplo.

La amazona de Ofiuco se extrañó ante esto.  
—¿En qué he cambiado yo?  
El hombre señaló la ropa que llevaba la muchacha. Era aquella que había comprado recientemente con Afrodita.  
—Por fueralo has hecho— resaltó el caballero de Acuario—. Y además fuiste capaz de cambiar el amor que sentías por Seiya que te hacía querer matarlo, a ponerte de su lado.  
—Ya no le amo…  
—Pero eso queda como un remanente dentro de ti— siguió Camus—. Sólo tienes que transformarlo en un amor sano, no volver hacia atrás de nuevo, volviéndote una niña desquiciada que exige atención como lo eras en el pasado y se imponía a los demás con autoridad. Saga ya no es Sumo Sacerdote, Shion ha retomado las riendas del Santuario y ahora debes dejar atrás esas actitudes que no te benefician en absoluto. No sólo seguirás alejando a tus subordinados de ti, como Jabu, sino a posibles hombres que quisieran tener otro tipo de amor contigo…y no repitas con otros hombres lo que hiciste con Seiya…

La pullita que le había lanzado el caballero de Acuario no dejó impasible a la joven, que fue a contestar, pero Camus simplemente se alejó de la joven, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Shaina bufó una maldición en italiano, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar con un ritmo frenético. Se mesó el cabello verde y apretó los labios, a pesar de que quería gritar. La máscara que llevaba en la cara se cayó al suelo, separándose las dos mitades unidas con esparadrapo.

Recogiéndolas del suelo, la muchacha terminó de subir las escaleras hasta que se topó de frente con Cassios, quien estaba apoyado en una columna del templo de Aries.  
—¿Por qué estás sin máscara?— preguntó el griego, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

La joven alzó las dos mitades.  
—No gano en reparaciones— dijo ella, riéndose.  
—Igual deberías dejar de llevarla puesta— aconsejó el muchacho—. Estás más bonita sin ella.  
Shaina suspiró. Se mordió el labio inferior y golpeó la puerta del primer templo.

* * *

 ** _NOTAS:  
Quedan 3 capítulos, los dos caballeros que quedan (Shaka y Milo) y el epílogo._**

 **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a los que os pasáis a leer esta historia y espero que os esté gustando. Si no, pues bueno, mala suerte, no puedo complacer a todo el mundo.**

 ** _Guest: imagino que eres SSLove, por lo que me dices, pero si me equivoco discúlpame. Espero que entendieras bien lo que quiso decir Shura y que se haya completado con la visión de Dohko. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y por seguir leyendo!_**

 **Guest: me alegra saber que te ríes con este fic y Milo saldrá el último. ¡Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario!**

 **Leonor: Sí, a Dohko no le hace mucha gracia que le recuerden constantemente que es un viejuno, porque él se siente y ahora aparenta su verdadera edad XD ¡Gracias por leer el capítulo y por dejar comentario!**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	12. Un Virgo para una amazona

**12\. Un Virgo para una amazona**

El día anterior, Mu no se hallaba en el Santuario ya que había salido a entregar una armadura. Por lo que, después de llamar al templo de Aries y de que saliera Kiki informándole de su ausencia, Shaina y Cassios regresaron por donde habían venido.

Pero el joven alumno del lemuriano le informó que al día siguiente estaría, por lo que la italiana decidió ir al templo de Aries por la mañana.

Mientras preparaba su desayuno, escuchó a Marin charlando animadamente con alguien. La amazona de Ofiuco puso la oreja para escuchar qué hablaban.  
—Como quieras, yo no tengo ningún problema en que intercambies horario con Ichi, mientras os cubráis mutuamente— dijo la amazona de Águila—. Ahora, informad a vuestros compañeros para que no haya malentendidos, ¿de acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo— dijo la otra voz, perteneciente a un varón—, ¡muchas gracias Marin!

Shaina abrió la puerta de su cabaña y vio a Jabu despidiéndose de la japonesa.  
—¡Vaya!— exclamó, provocando que el japonés parara—. Es de muy mala educación no saludar a alguien a quien conoces, ¿no crees?  
Marin frunció el ceño y fue a contestar pero el joven Unicornio se adelantó.  
—Buenos días Shaina— contestó formalmente—, no sabía que estabas despierta.  
—Ya ves que sí— prosiguió la italiana—. ¿A dónde vas? Te he escuchado preguntarle a Marin permiso para cambiar tu horario…  
—Luego la que espía soy yo…—murmuró la aludida.  
—Pues he quedado con Milo que quiere verme antes de marchar mañana de viaje— soltó el muchacho, e inmediatamente deseó no haber dicho aquella información, al sentir el cosmos de su ex superiora incendiarse—. Será mejor que me marche, que me estará esperando y no quiero llegar tarde. ¡Adiós!

Antes de que Shaina pudiera agarrarle, Marin sujetó por los hombros a su compañera y la hizo meterse de nuevo en la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras Jabu huía lejos de allí.  
—¡Ese maldito bastardo, mierdaseca, cabronazo de mierda que me robó a mi mejor sirviente!— gruñó la italiana, mientras retiraba el pan de la tostadora y lo lanzaba con fuerza sobre un plato, para agarrar un cuchillo y empezar a untar mantequilla con fiereza—. ¡Es que le tengo un asco! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso a mí? ¿Eh?

Marin resopló y se sentó en la cama, retirándose la máscara y agitándola para abanicarse.  
—Shaina, me agotas— cortó la japonesa—. En serio, tienes un problema con Milo y hasta que no lo reconozcas no vas a parar.  
—¡Él tiene un problema conmigo!— gritó de vuelta su amiga, mientras mordisqueaba con furia el pan tostado—. ¡Si no hubiera metido el hocico donde no debía yo seguiría con Jabu! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que meterse y arrebatarme lo que más quería!  
—Cuanto drama…— soltó la amazona de Águila—. Parecéis una pareja de divorciados peleando por la custodia del hijo en común.  
—¡Antes de que me toque ese hijo de puta me suicidaría!— siguió chillando la italiana—. ¡Dignidad ante todo!

—Chica, que lo decía metafóricamente, pero en fin, veo que vuelves otra vez a las andadas— espetó la japonesa.

Shaina dio un par de vueltas por la cocina con pasos rápidos. Se mesó la melena verde y suspiró.  
—Voy a ir a verle— dijo haciendo crujir los nudillos—, o se lo digo ahora o estallo.  
—¡No! ¡Ni de broma!— exclamó su amiga sujetándola—. Ahora no irás a ver a Milo porque estás en caliente y vas a hacer una tontería, ¿ves cuál es tu debilidad frente a él?  
—¡No tengo debilidades!— siguió berreando la amazona de Ofiuco.  
—Sí— espetó la japonesa—, sí que las tienes y él se aprovecha de eso. ¿No ves que siempre que te diriges a él lo haces de malas formas, gritándole y poniéndote brusca?

Podía escucharse la agitación de la italiana, quien respiraba con fuerza. Marin la acarició suavemente para calmarla, y poco a poco Shaina fue calmándose.  
—Así mejor— susurró la japonesa—; si ahora te presentases delante de Milo como siempre, chillando, insultando y berreando como una loca, pierdes toda la razón en cualquier reclamación que hagas. Él tiene la sangre mucho más fría que tú y por eso te desarma tan fácilmente. Hazme caso, si vas a hablar con él para recuperar a Jabu, tienes que ir sosegada y explicarle los motivos por los que quieres recuperar al caballero de Unicornio. Y si se lo dices, seguramente él acabe comprendiéndolo y finalmente él hablará con Jabu y el muchacho decidirá con quién quedarse. Sabes que yo no pondré objeción alguna, pero quiero que sea con el consentimiento de ambos. Además, compartisteis celda en cabo Sunión, si pudiste tener aquella charla con él que me comentaste, entonces es que puedes estar serena delante suya.

Shaina desvió la mirada e inspiró, antes de pasarse la mano por la frente.  
—Marin es que…  
—¿Es que qué?— preguntó la japonesa, pero la italiana torció el gesto.  
—No, nada. Tienes razón— dijo dejando caer los brazos abatida—, hoy no es el mejor día. Tengo que tranquilizarme.  
Marin sonrió complacida y estrechó entre sus brazos a su amiga.  
—Ve a ver a Shaka, que con él seguro que encuentras paz y sacas esa espina que tanto te duele.

Con un leve cabeceo, la italiana asintió y recogió su máscara partida en dos, colocando de nuevo cinta aislante para unir las dos piezas.  
—Iré primero a ver a Mu antes, que quiero que me arregle la máscara— musitó, tratando de encajar las dos piezas—; Dohko me dijo que debería ponerle una goma…  
—Es que no sé cómo narices haces para romperla constantemente— dijo la amazona de Águila—, la mía está perfecta desde el primer día que me la dieron.

La amazona de Ofiuco se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta, colocándose la maltrecha máscara seguida de Marin.

Ambas se despidieron y la italiana comenzó a ascender hasta Aries, donde fue a agarrar la aldaba con forma de cabeza de carneo de la puerta, pero esta vez lo agarró con delicadeza, aporreando suavemente pero firme.

Al cabo de unos segundos abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con el caballero de Aries, quien sonrió al verla.  
—Buenos días Shaina— y asomó la cabeza—. Vaya, esta vez no has roto la aldaba…  
—No quería darte más trabajo— dijo ella sonriendo a su vez—, pero sí necesito que repares mi máscara.  
A continuación la joven se retiró la careta de plata y se la tendió al lemuriano, quien la recogió entre sus manos, mientras hacía pasar al interior de su templo a la muchacha.  
—Bueno, esto tiene fácil arreglo— dijo pausadamente el hombre—, pero dime una cosa, ¿realmente quieres que lo haga?

Shaina se sorprendió ante esa pregunta. El hombre la miraba con serenidad en sus ojos. Parecía que estuviera leyéndole la mente.  
—Pues…sí, supongo— dijo ella indecisa—. La necesito para combatir.

Mu empezó a reírse y acarició la mejilla de la muchacha, retirándole un mechón verde, quien se ruborizó sin querer.  
—Pienso que no la necesitas, al menos para andar por el Santuario— dijo él—, si quieres te la arreglo tal y como me pides.  
—¿Por qué piensas que no la necesito?— preguntó la amazona de Ofiuco, intrigada.

El lemuriano pidió a la joven que le siguiera hacia el fondo de la sala y atravesaron a una sala separada de las demás por una cortina verde recogida con un alzapaños.  
—Porque estás mejor sin ella— declaró el hombre—, ¿verdad Shaka?

La amazona de Ofiuco se percató de repente en la presencia del indio, quien estaba sentado sobre un cojín frente a una mesa baja, donde había dispuestas tres tazas de té.  
—Por favor, siéntate— pidió el caballero de Virgo, indicando el lugar para que la joven se sentara.  
—¿Cómo es que hay tres tazas?— preguntó ella asombrada—. Oh, Kiki…  
Pero Mu negó con la cabeza.  
—Kiki está jugando con Shun en el templo de Virgo, esta taza es la tuya.  
—¿Sabíais que vendría?— preguntó de nuevo, aún más asombrada.  
—En algún momento tendrías que hacerlo, y supuse que sería el penúltimo— dijo Shaka, vertiendo agua caliente en la taza de la muchacha—, sé de tu propósito desde el primer día.  
—¿Y cómo…?  
Pero el rubio alzó la mano pidiendo silencio, para después depositar la tetera en el centro de la mesa.  
Ninguno de los dos hombres hablaba, simplemente se dedicaban a mover los cubiertos y añadir azúcar a sus bebidas, incitando a la joven a que les siguiera.  
Tras una vana conversación sobre gustos respecto a la bebida, Shaina se removió inquieta en el cojín.  
—¿Cómo podéis estar tranquilos?— preguntó ella mirando a ambos hombres.

Mu y Shaka cruzaron sus miradas y después miraron a la amazona.  
—¿Deberíamos estar nerviosos?— preguntó el caballero de Virgo.  
—Sí— soltó la joven—. Todo el mundo se pone nervioso cuando estoy cerca. ¿Ya no me odias?— preguntó Shaina dirigiéndose al caballero de Aries. Éste comenzó a reírse.  
—¿Cuándo te he odiado?— preguntó de vuelta él, removiendo la cucharilla y con dos golpes, la dejó sobre el platillo, antes de beber un sorbo.  
—Pues— dijo la joven—, desde que pasó aquello en tu templo el otro día, el paseo, y lo de Aldebarán y…bueno, no sé…todo

Terminó de tragar la bebida y el lemuriano se retiró un mechón lila detrás de la oreja, con una leve sonrisa.  
—Entonces tú me odiarías si fuese al revés, ¿verdad?  
—Hombre claro— respondió tajante la joven—, si tú me hubieras hecho lo que te hice a ti, seguramente te odiaría para siempre.

El caballero de Virgo cerró los ojos y sonrió a su vez, evitando no reírse a toda costa.  
—Para ti no hay términos medios, todo es blanco o negro— murmuró el indio, tomando entre sus manos una oblea—, cuando entre medias hay miles de tonalidades grises.  
—No te odio Shaina— añadió el lemuriano—, si bien tus modales son bastante agresivos, creo que en el fondo tienes buen corazón y simplemente te dejas llevar por la fuerza que experimentan tus emociones. Hay que aprender a templar el carácter. Pero no, no te odio. Te dije lo que consideré que debía decirte en aquel momento, pero noto que has ido cambiando desde nuestro primer encuentro. Cosa de lo que me alegro profundamente.

La muchacha se quedó a cuadros y se sintió avergonzada.  
—¿En serio que no me odias?— volvió a repetir, y de nuevo el lemuriano negó con la cabeza.  
—No me gusta vivir con odio, corrompe el alma— dijo el hombre mirando a su amigo—. Si tuviera el rencor dentro de mí, debería odiar a todos excepto a Dohko. Y ya me ves, compartiendo mesa con Shaka. Y contigo.  
—Pero también tienes fallos…— dejó deslizar la amazona—, a las mujeres no nos gusta que nos releguen por trabajo.  
Los dos hombres comenzaron a reírse ante tal declaración.  
—Estás en tu derecho de recriminarme eso porque Kiki piensa igual que tú— dijo el lemuriano—. Pero puedo vivir con ello, ya encontraré a alguien que me haga dejar las herramientas a un lado.  
—¿No cambiarías tu afán de trabajar sin parar por amor?— preguntó la muchacha.  
—No— respondió el lemuriano—, aceptar los defectos de los demás es la base para formar alianzas, amistades y relaciones sentimentales de todo tipo. Que a ti no te guste que yo trabaje tanto no implica que a nadie le guste. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Y como te dije entonces, tan válida es mi postura como la tuya. No podríamos ser pareja, evidentemente. Pero amigos sí, ¿verdad?  
Shaina se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora sí entendía la postura del caballero de Aries.  
—Claro, tú y yo como pareja como que no pegaríamos mucho— dijo soltando una risa—, pero amigos por supuesto.

Mu lanzó una mirada a su amigo. Shaka carraspeó y cogió la mano derecha de la joven.  
—Es hora de que hablemos tú y yo a solas— dijo el caballero de Virgo, al tiempo que Mu recogía los cubiertos que había sobre la mesa y desataba el alzapaños, permitiendo que la cortina verde tapara la entrada.  
El caballero de Virgo se incorporó de la mesa y aún asiendo la mano de la joven, la hizo sentarse frente a él en el suelo, sobre una alfombra de hilo.

A continuación Shaka provocó que la sala quedara a oscuras. Shaina se asustó unos instantes, pero rápidamente el brillo del caballero de Virgo emanó para dar una cálida luz alrededor suyo.  
La amazona no escuchaba nada, solamente un silencio sepulcral mientras veía al indio con los ojos cerrados en la posición de loto, emitiendo un sonido gutural pero extrañamente relajante.

La italiana sintió que sus ojos pesaban y a pesar de que antes estaba asustada, sentía una paz interior muy fuerte, por lo que se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por aquel cántico.

—Shaina— escuchó la voz de Shaka dentro de ella, a pesar de que de fondo oía aquel sonido relajante—, ¿estás preparada para abrir tu corazón y tu mente?  
Ella respondió afirmativamente, sin abrir los labios.

—Muy bien— prosiguió el rubio—. Comenzaré con tus miedos…al fracaso…al rechazo…tienes miedo a la soledad…¿por qué?  
—Fracasé como maestra de Cassios, y cada vez que le veo, recuerdo todo lo que pasó…su declaración de amor hacia mi…el haberle rechazado porque amaba a Seiya…me siento culpable de todo aquello.  
Shaka permaneció en silencio, una manera de indicar a la italiana que siguiera comunicándose.  
—Seiya me rechazó a su vez…lo tengo merecido…si tan solo hubiera entendido mis sentimientos…igual él…  
—No puedes ni debes sentirte culpable por rechazar a Cassios, igual que Seiya te rechazó a ti por los mismos motivos…¿crees que Seiya se sentía bien por hacerlo?  
—Sí, pero creo que además me tiene miedo.  
—No te tiene miedo, él te quiere, igual que quieres a Cassios— siguió el indio—; pero él sí teme hacerte daño de nuevo…  
—¿Igual que yo tengo miedo a hacer daño a Cassios otra vez?  
—Así es— declaró el caballero de Virgo—. Porque él está seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ti, te quiere y te valora como una gran amiga, pero le duele no poder corresponderte. A él le gustaría que fueras feliz, porque él no puede darte la felicidad que buscas. Cassios entendió esto cuando supo que amabas a Seiya y se sacrificó por ti, porque te amaba. Él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ti, y no ha cambiado. Por eso es feliz si tú eres feliz, aunque no sea en sus brazos.  
—¿Cómo es posible que la gente pueda ser feliz viendo a otra persona a pesar de que no sea su deseo?  
Un leve temblor en el cosmos de Shaka preocupó a Shaina, quien esperó ansiosa la respuesta.  
—La felicidad, Shaina— indicó—, es un camino de largo recorrido que requiere mucha entereza porque suele doler, pero es un dolor que se apaga cuando ves a los demás felices. Es falso que para ser feliz tienen que pasarte cosas buenas. La felicidad reside en ver la parte positiva hasta en las situaciones más adversas.  
— ¿Ellos son felices?  
—Lo son. Seiya porque se alegra al verte feliz, y se apena cuando ve que no lo eres porque piensa que es por su culpa. Y Cassios es feliz cuando tú eres feliz. ¿Y tú Shaina? ¿Eres feliz?  
—No.

Shaka aguardó unos instantes en silencio.  
—Tienes que aprender a alegrarte por los demás y no centrarte en tu desgracia— murmuró suavemente—. No has perdido a Jabu, él se fue porque te tenía miedo, no puedes culparle. Igual que tampoco debes culpar a Milo de esto, ya que él buscaba la felicidad del caballero de Unicornio.  
—A costa de la mía.  
—No— cortó el caballero de Virgo—. A costa de la tuya no, Shaina. Porque si peleas con Milo por él, no es porque te importe Jabu. Y es eso lo que te está bloqueando.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?— ahora el cosmos de ella era el que se agitaba.  
—Eso es algo que debes resolver tú, si así lo deseas— dijo el caballero de Virgo—. Puedo ver tu interior perfectamente, y solamente puedo darte esa pista, lo demás tienes que sacarlo tú si quieres.

Entonces las tinieblas se retiraron y la luz regresó a la estancia.

Shaina abrió los ojos y miró a Shaka, quien permanecía sentado en la posición de loto. La joven, se incorporó con el corazón desbocado. No estaba segura si aquella sesión introspectiva había sido real o simplemente se había quedado dormida.

Llamó al caballero de Virgo, pero éste permaneció estático en su posición, sin decir nada. Por lo que Shaina se incorporó del suelo y salió de la sala, atravesando la cortina verde.

—¿Qué te dijo Shaka?— preguntó el caballero de Aries, quien estaba sentado en una silla, comiéndose una naranja.

La italiana miró al lemuriano después a la máscara suya que estaba arreglada sobre la mesa. Simplemente la cogió entre las manos, se la colocó sobre el rostro y se marchó rauda.

Mu se metió otro gajo en la boca y masticó lentamente.  
—Crees que has vuelto al principio, pero estás más cerca del final de lo que imaginas— susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

La amazona de Ofiuco corría desbocada. Saltó ágilmente entre los escombros buscando a una persona y cuando al fin lo encontró se lanzó sobre él.  
—¡Cassios!— gritó ella, agarrándose al muchacho, mientras rompía a llorar—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Sorprendido por esto, el enorme griego la separó de su cuerpo y le retiró la máscara para que ella pudiera respirar más cómodamente.  
—¡No me ames por favor!— pidió ella—. ¡No puedo corresponderte aunque quiero!— siguió diciendo—. ¡Te quiero como mi alumno y te aprecio como a un hermano pero no puedo amarte como quieres que yo te ame!  
El muchacho apretó a la joven contra su pecho y se inclinó hacia delante.  
—Ya lo sé— dijo él con toda la ternura que podía tener—, sé que nunca me has amado como yo a ti, pero verte feliz es lo único que me importa. Si no es a mi lado, da igual.  
Shaina abrió los ojos llorosos y miró a Cassios.  
—¿Pero por qué?— dijo sorbiendo por la nariz—. ¿Por qué si no te correspondo sigues a mi lado?  
—Porque te quiero, y seguiré a tu lado pase lo que pase.  
—¿Me odias?  
Cassios comenzó a reírse y negó con la cabeza.  
—Por supuesto que no— dijo con un deje de tristeza—, como tú tampoco odias a Seiya, a pesar de que no te corresponde. Pero seguiste sacrificándote por él. ¿Eras feliz entonces haciéndolo?

Shaina se separó un poco y se restregó los ojos antes de contestar.  
—Sí— respondió con media sonrisa—. Lo era.  
—¿A pesar de que sabías que aun sacrificándote seguiría sin amarte de la manera que tú querías?—la italiana agitó la cabeza afirmativamente—. Pues entonces ya te sientes como me siento yo.

Shaina sintió que todo su interior se agitaba y que las piezas encajaban en su lugar, como un bálsamo reparador, al igual que las caricias que la enorme mano de Cassios daba a su maestra.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, antepenúltimo capítulo terminado…espero que os haya gustado, y si no, bueno, intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo es el dedicado a Milo. Después vendrá el epílogo y se acaba el fic.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a los que estáis marcando como favorita o seguís la historia!**_

 _ **Sslove: No te preocupes, supuse que eras tú y mi suposición entonces no fue desacertada. Shaina sólo vio la punta del iceberg, cuando lo peligroso se esconde bajo el agua ;) ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar un comentario!**_

 _ **Yunmari: Dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso…bueno, es que no tomo el odio como lo contrario al amor, sino la indiferencia. Y Shaina se mueve siempre entre el odio y el amor. ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer el capítulo!**_

 _ **Leonor: Algo tiene que aprender, después de tanto meneo que le han dado. Y retractarse no tiene nada de malo, siempre y cuando se aprenda de los errores que cometemos. ¡Gracias por leer y por el comentario!**_

 _ **Vero: El próximo capítulo es del dedicado a Milo. Ya veremos cómo se enfrentan estos dos, si terminan como el rosario de la aurora como siempre o si por el contrario hace entender a la amazona ciertas cosas que le dijo en el anterior fic.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, feliz semana para todos!**_


	13. Un Escorpio para una amazona

**13\. Un Escorpio para una amazona**

Shaina llevaba despierta una hora desde que una pesadilla donde miles de escorpiones cubrían su cuerpo la había hecho levantarse de un salto de la cama.

Respiró aliviada cuando encendió la luz y pudo comprobar que no había rastro de ningún arácnido por su cabaña, pero el sudor que la empapaba era demasiado agobiante como para continuar durmiendo y decidió darse una ducha en plena madrugada.

Bajo el agua caliente y con el aroma a vainilla del gel de ducha, la muchacha repasó todo lo acontecido durante todos los días que había quedado con cada uno de los caballeros de oro.

Todos, a su manera, le habían mostrado sus puntos débiles, algo que ella no esperaba. El plan no era exactamente eso.

Vertió en su mano un poco de champú y comenzó a masajear la cabeza en círculos.

No. Desde luego que ese no era el plan que había pensado junto a Marin. Ella esperaba, quizás un halago a sus virtudes, cómo seducir a los hombres, trucos para hacerse sentir deseada…sin embargo todos fueron directos a darle palos a su personalidad.

Ahora bien, ella también había descubierto cosas de los caballeros de oro que la dejaron bastante asombrada. Pero ese era un tema que trataría cuando llamara a todos para aclararles ciertos puntos. Hasta ahora, ella había aguantado el chaparrón como pudo, unas veces mejor, otras peor. Pero ella también estaba en su derecho de dedicarles unas palabras.

Mientras se aclaraba el jabón, Shaina pensó en su situación dentro del Santuario a partir de entonces. Las cosas irremediablemente iban a cambiar. Al menos en ciertos aspectos. Se había fijado en cómo Marin trataba a sus subordinados y como ella lo hacía. Esas diferencias eran las que hacían que se decantaran antes por la japonesa que por ella.

Apoyó la frente contra la pared de baldosas mientras el agua seguía escurriéndose. Cerró los ojos y metió la cabeza bajo el grifo de la ducha. Sí. Definitivamente si quería recuperar a Jabu, tendría que tratarle de otra manera.

Tenía que recuperarle, a cualquier precio. No era tanto que apreciaba al chaval, sino que la disputa con Milo era lo que la empujaba a querer recuperarlo.  
Entonces abrió los ojos súbitamente. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró el grifo de agua caliente. Se quedó unos segundos de pie, desnuda sobre el plato de ducha y con la nube de vapor de agua alrededor.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró sus manos. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció con un escalofrío.  
—¿Será que lo de Jabu es una mera excusa?— se preguntó, para acto seguido sacudirse de encima ciertos pensamientos.

Alargó la mano y cogió la toalla rosa para comenzar a secar su cuerpo con suavidad. Recordó los momentos recientes vividos en el Santuario. Cuando Milo se hizo pasar por Patriarca y fue a bañarse a la terma sagrada para aliviar los picores que le daba la túnica, estando con Shaina y él la arrojó al agua para evitar que nadie la viera, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Recordó cuánto disfrutaba poniendo contra las cuerdas al caballero de Escorpio mientras era vigilado para que fuera enviado a cabo Sunión y de cómo el hombre seguía el juego. O aquella conversación en la celda, donde Milo le abrió los ojos respecto a Seiya. O la vez que la rescató de morir ahogada. Incluso se revolvió incómoda al recordar el momento en que vio al griego abrazando a la nereida Tethys.

—Si con alguien he sido injusta ha sido precisamente contigo…— musitó la joven, mientras se vestía de nuevo.

Aceptar aquello fue clave. Momentáneamente sintió su cuerpo más ligero. Debía demasiado al caballero de Escorpio como para ignorarlo de aquella manera. Y pensó de nuevo en Jabu, en que quizás era él quien pagaba los platos rotos del enfrentamiento entre dos supuestos adultos.

Shaina se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. No por nada su intuición de dejar al caballero de Escorpio para el final había sido una gran idea. Él despertó las dudas en ella, él debía despejarlas por completo.

Así pues, decidió dormir un poco más hasta que amaneciera. Sabía que él marcharía aquella noche.

Cuando el alba despuntó en el horizonte, la italiana ya estaba preparándose un suculento desayuno, con zumo, leche, pan tostado y mantequilla.

El día iba a ser largo y duro, especialmente en lo que se refería a emociones, pero estaba preparada.

Quería ser ella misma, pero una versión mejorada. Con cambios en aquellos aspectos que consideraba fuera de lugar. Pero siendo fiel a sí misma y sus ideas.

Cuando salía por la puerta, vio llegar a Marin, quien la saludó agitando la mano.  
—¿Tan temprano y ya despierta?— preguntó la japonesa.  
—Duchada y desayunada también— añadió la amazona de Ofiuco.  
—¿Vas a ir a ver a Milo ahora?— disparó su amiga.  
La italiana asintió con una sonrisa, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ella.  
—Por cierto, cuando termine de hablar con él, acude al templo del Patriarca, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que estéis todos presentes, incluido Cassios.

Nada más decir esto, Shaina se alejó de allí directa a las escaleras de los templos de oro.  
Marin se quedó de brazos cruzados y sonrió tras la máscara.

—¡Buenos días Mu!— saludó la joven al cruzarse con el caballero de Aries, de los más madrugadores, quien devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Escuchó los ronquidos de Aldebarán al pasar por el segundo templo y un silencio sepulcral proveniente de Géminis, que lo cruzó rápidamente.

Al llegar a Cáncer, supuso que su compatriota estaría durmiendo la resaca y que Aioria estaría durmiendo seguramente en el suelo, ya que según Marin, solía caerse de la cama mientras dormía.

Shaka estaba despierto, podía percibir su cosmos protegiendo el Santuario al igual que el de Dohko que estallaba en lozanía.

Finalmente llegó ante la puerta del octavo templo. Shaina inspiró y se adentró entre las columnas hasta pararse frente a la puerta.

Agarró la aldaba con forma de escorpión y antes de que pudiera golpear, la puerta se abrió.  
—Buenos días Shun— saludó el caballero guardián—… ah no, que tienes algo de tetas, entonces buenos días Shaina.  
La joven alzó una ceja y estuvo a punto de responder una bordería pero decidió contar hasta tres.  
—Ya le gustaría a Shun tener mis pechos, para tener algo que rellenar en su armadura.  
La respuesta provocó que Milo estallara en carcajadas e hizo pasar a la amazona al interior de su templo.

—¿Cómo sabías que venía?— preguntó ella, olisqueando el aroma a chocolate caliente—. Tenía entendido que sueles dormir hasta tarde…  
—Porque estaba espiándote por la mirilla— respondió el caballero de Escorpio, dando vueltas a la cacerola donde estaba fundiendo el chocolate con un poco de leche—. Es coña, es que he dormido mal esta noche y he terminado levantándome antes de lo normal. Y como sentí tu cosmos, supuse que vendrías a torturarme como al resto de mis compañeros, tal y como has ido haciendo durante estos días.

—¡No he torturado a nadie, listo!— exclamó ella, comenzando a perder los nervios—. ¿Y por qué has dormido mal?

Milo alzó la cabeza del cazo sin dejar de remover el contenido.  
—Los nervios— respondió—. Esta noche me marcho con Camus a una misión y siempre me pongo algo nervioso, no puedo evitarlo. Quizás la excitación del viaje o que tengo miedo a olvidarme algo importante antes de partir.  
—¿Y no tienes miedo a no volver?— preguntó la italiana, mirando con deseo los croissants que reposaban en un plato.  
—No, es algo que tenemos que tener asumido siempre que salimos de expedición, no tengo miedo a morir— respondió el griego como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Coge un croissant si quieres, no te prives.

Nada más decirlo, la muchacha lo agarró con las manos y comenzó a devorarlo con ansia. A pesar de haber desayunado hacía una hora y media, tenía hambre canina.

El griego se dirigió a un armario y sacó un par de tazas, donde comenzó a verter el chocolate recién hecho, tendiéndole una a la amazona.  
—Pero tú no estás aquí para acompañarme en el desayuno, ¿verdad?— preguntó Milo, cogiendo un trozo de otro croissant y sumergiéndolo en el chocolate.

Ella terminó de tragar y dio un trago a su taza.  
—No.  
—Y tampoco para despedirte de mí— prosiguió el griego fijando sus ojos turquesas en los verdes de la muchacha.

La amazona se agitó incómoda en la silla. A pesar de llevar la máscara, podía sentir como si los ojos del hombre pudieran atravesar el metal. Antes, evitaba a toda costa mirarle a los ojos, como si de la misma Gorgona Medusa se tratase, ya que la máscara se lo permitía. Pero ahora no parecía funcionar y su cuerpo se petrificaba ante la clara mirada del caballero de Escorpio.

Una sonrisa de medio lado desconcertó aún más a la joven, que permanecía rígida y sin saber qué contestar.  
—Pues no es que viniera a despedirme de ti, que ojalá tardes en regresar así me libro de ti una temporada— soltó tranquilamente—, pero sí a preguntarte una cosa.  
—Dispara— pidió el griego.  
—¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

Milo frunció el ceño y torció los labios.  
—¿Esto? ¿El qué esto?— preguntó extrañado.

La amazona depositó el croissant a medio comer sobre el plato.  
—¿Cómo que el qué?— bufó molesta—. Ves, es que lo que me jode de ti es que te hagas el loco con estas cosas. Cuando trato de conversar contigo de manera civilizada siempre terminas volviéndome loca.

El caballero de Escorpio compuso un gesto aún más contrariado, no entendía a qué se refería la amazona.  
—En serio Shaina, es que no sé a qué demonios te estás refiriendo, habla claro.

—¡Pues…pues…!— dijo titubeando—. ¡ A ti y a mi! ¡A nosotros!  
Sin comprender del todo lo que ella quería preguntar, Milo miró primero a la derecha y después a la izquierda.  
—A ti, a mí, a nosotros…¿qué?

Entonces ella sintió que su cuerpo se encendía súbitamente.  
—¡Que qué pasa con nosotros!  
—¿Qué va a pasar?— preguntó él—. Nada, has venido aquí, se supone que a preguntarme movidas pero si no aclaras tus ideas, poco puedo hacer.

La amazona entonces comenzó a llorar. Milo resopló y sacudió la cabeza, retirando los restos de comida y las tazas. Esperó unos minutos hasta que percibió que Shaina comenzaba a serenarse e indicándole un sofá, invitó a la joven a sentarse, frente a frente.

—Ordena tus ideas y ya está— aconsejó el griego—. Tranquilízate, todavía no me ha dado por comerme a nadie, no tengo intención de volverme un caníbal. ¿Mejor ahora?

Shaina tomó aire y tosió un par de veces. Desvió la mirada al suelo y no levantó la cabeza.  
—Eh, que no tengo todo el día— dijo Milo llamando su atención al chasquear sus dedos—, si quieres preguntarme algo, dímelo ahora para poder contestarte. Si no te sientes bien, entonces cuando regrese hablamos.

—Tú sabes lo que he estado haciendo estos días con tus compañeros— musitó la joven, a lo que el caballero asintió—. Desde que hablamos en cabo Sunión, no he parado de darle vueltas desde entonces…

Milo se recostó en el sofá y suspiró.  
—Y por eso has estado preguntando a mis compañeros sobre temas sentimentales y demás…  
—Sí— respondió ella—. Tú sembraste esas dudas en mi, por eso tienes que cerrar la herida que abriste.  
—Mis poderes de sanación se limitan a heridas físicas, no a las psíquicas— contestó el caballero de Escorpio—. No puedo ayudarte.  
—¡Sí puedes pero no quieres!— espetó ella, recobrando la compostura.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que sería tan cruel de no querer ayudarte aunque pudiera?— gruñó el griego—. Venga por favor…  
Shaina se quedó callada mirando al hombre. Después desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.  
—No tengo derecho pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda— pidió ella—, te lo pido por favor.

El hombre se incorporó del sofá y se dirigió al ventanal del salón. Observó a la gente del Santuario ir y venir, hasta que su mirada se centró en el reflejo de la muchacha sentada en el sofá.  
—Shaina— dijo sin volverse—, no puedo ayudarte en esto, y es mi última palabra. Pero— dijo alzando una mano al percibir que ella iba a decir algo—, te diré un par de cosas, por si te sirven. Lo primero de todo, tienes que aprender a ser más independiente y valorar los problemas tú sola, según tus principios. Me consta que poco a poco has ido entrando en razón y has cambiado actitudes que poco o nada te beneficiaban de cara a los demás.

—¿Por ejemplo?— preguntó la italiana, cruzando las piernas y los brazos, mientras se recolocaba para escuchar atentamente.  
—Bueno— respondió él, ladeando un poco la cabeza—, de momento no me has insultado, has entrado civilizadamente en mi templo, incluso te has reído con una broma que te hice.  
—¿Y qué esperaba que hiciera?— preguntó de nuevo.  
Milo sonrió divertido.  
—¿En serio quieres que te explique la situación que se hubiera vivido aquí si no hubieras cambiado?  
—Pues sí, a ver listo, suéltalo— exigió la joven con cierto sarcasmo.  
—Para empezar, te hubiera escuchado venir con un cosmos violento, esta vez estaba sosegado. Después— dijo mostrando dos dedos a la joven—, hubieras aporreado mi puerta a base de puñetazos y patadas, acompañados de una retahíla de insultos en italiano y griego, entre los que destacarían "hijo de puta", "cabrón", "escorpión mugriento", "imbécil", "creído" y un largo etcétera.

La amazona frunció el ceño y murmuró un "yo no soy así".  
—Sí, hija— espetó el caballero de Escorpio—, sí has hecho esto que he relatado y no una vez sino miles. Pero sigo, porque claro, a nadie le gusta que vengan a la puerta de tu casa a insultarle, ¿verdad?— dijo girándose del todo y apoyándose contra la ventana, esperando un gesto de la amazona, quien negó con la cabeza—. Pues obviamente nunca bajo a abrirte de primeras porque siempre espero a que te calmes, pero como nunca terminas, acabo abriendo sólo para evitar que tires la puerta abajo. Te invito a que veas el estado en el que actualmente está, y esto es culpa exclusivamente tuya.

A continuación se dirigió a la puerta en cuestión y la abrió. Shaina se levantó del sofá y miró donde el caballero de Escorpio señalaba.  
—Ahí, marcas de tus tacones al dar coces…ahí arriba sueles golpear con los puños— mostró las hendiduras y trozos astillados de la puerta—. Fíjate, ahí un día te dedicaste a arañarla, que no sé cómo narices no se te rompieron las uñas. ¿Y tienes idea de cuántas aldabas con forma de escorpión he pedido que me reparasen? Salvo una que fue culpa de Aldebarán, que lo arrancó de cuajo porque ya estaba suelto…pero estaba suelto ¿por acción de quién?— preguntó mirando a la joven, quien se ruborizó ante las pruebas que le había mostrado su compañero, quien cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá, junto a la joven.

—Lo siento, si quieres pido a Mu que te la repare y los gastos van a mi cuenta— musitó avergonzada.  
—Eso me da igual— respondió él—. Lo que no quiero es que se repita ese comportamiento tan agresivo, que además…no sé por qué…entendería que fuera por lo de Jabu, pero es que esto ya lo has hecho en anteriores ocasiones. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me detestas tanto? ¿Qué te he hecho?

Shaina comenzó a temblar y se revolvió incómoda en el sofá, tener tan cerca al caballero de Escorpio la estaba desequilibrando de nuevo.  
—Quitarme a Jabu— contestó con vehemencia.  
—¿Sólo por eso?— exclamó el griego—. ¡Pero Shaina, a ver si te enteras que fue él quien quiso cambiar de batallón, no sólo por todas las barbaridades que has hecho sufrir al chaval sino porque él quiere ver mundo! ¿Vas a anteponer tus deseos solo por capricho, a costa de su felicidad y salud mental? ¿Acaso otros caballeros no puede realizar su labor igualmente?  
Ya no sabía qué contestar, se sentía acorralada.  
—No lo sé— titubeó aún más nerviosa.  
—Sí lo sabes— contestó él—, y sé perfectamente que Jabu está pagando por mi culpa. Esto es un chantaje en toda regla Shaina. Si dejo a Jabu contigo, me sentiré mal porque sé que no estaría a gusto contigo. Y si le libero de tu influencia, no paras de atosigarle y de paso me atosigas a mí. Basta de todo esto Shaina, te lo pido por favor. He intentado escucharte, aclararte las dudas, de que entiendas que no puedes ir por ahí imponiendo tu criterio y condenando a quien no acepta tus propuestas. Libera a Jabu de una vez, sabes de sobra que no es imprescindible para ti. Esto lo haces para fastidiarme, ni más ni menos. O para llamar mi atención.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Abrió los ojos y miró al hombre, quien se mesaba el cabello y ahora tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia el lado contrario donde estaba ella.  
—Milo, yo…— balbuceó—, lo siento.  
—¿Qué sientes?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio volviendo la cabeza.  
—Todo esto…yo no pensaba que…te estuviera haciendo tanto daño— consiguió soltar rápidamente. El nudo iba deshaciéndose lentamente, permitiéndola respirar.

—¿Vas a seguir con el tema de Jabu o vas a parar ya de una vez?— preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.  
—Te juro que pararé— dijo ella aguantando la incisiva mirada de Milo—, no volveré a molestarte ni a ti ni a él. Entiendo tu postura y sé que no me he portado bien.  
—Perfecto — dijo el griego esbozando una sonrisa—, bueno voy a ir preparando mi maleta que esta noche me marcho— prosiguió levantándose del sofá, pero sintió que Shaina le cogía de la mano, por lo que volvió a sentarse—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?— pidió ella.  
Milo observó el reloj de la pared y aceptó, viendo que aún tenía un poco de tiempo.  
—Después de hablar con todos vosotros, me habéis ido dando consejos de todo tipo. Algunos los he tenido en cuenta, otros me han mostrado una cara de mi ser que no sabía que existía…he ido aprendiendo. Incluso de aquellos que nunca pensé que me enseñarían nada bueno— dijo rememorando la conversación con su compatriota—, pero ante todo, quería agradecerte que me dieras ese empujón en cabo Sunión, ya que fue una de las razones que me incitaron a realizar este experimento.  
—¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo?— pidió el griego, a lo que la amazona asintió—. ¿Cuál es la razón principal? Porque me parece bien que quisieras someterte a nuestros escrutinios, pero me da que también buscabas algo más, ¿me equivoco?  
—No, no te equivocas— respondió ella—, la razón principal era muy tonta, ahora que me paro a pensar más detenidamente…  
—Dímela— incitó el caballero de Escorpio—, porque me imagino cuál es.  
—Entonces dila tú y te digo si sí o si no— dijo la muchacha, pensando en que jamás lo adivinaría.  
—Que buscabas la manera de atraer a los hombres porque quieres tener pareja.  
La joven empalideció y se separó del hombre.  
—¿Cómo?— preguntó ella asustada.  
—Bueno— respondió él—, cuando estuvimos en las ruinas del Titanic, recogiste un guardapelo con una inscirpción, ¿te acuerdas?  
—Sí.  
—Pues solamente ver tus ojos me indicaron que tu hubieras deseado eso para ti— dijo él suavemente—, igual que te celas cuando ves a una pareja besarse en público, que siempre gruñes diciendo que eso deberían hacerlo en la intimidad, cuando realmente lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia de esa pareja feliz, porque tú quisieras que un hombre hiciera eso contigo.

Justo en el corazón. Milo había resumido en una frase aquello que siempre había temido decir en voz alta. Aquello que solamente en confidencia sabía Marin, pero no hasta qué punto lo ansiaba tanto.  
La amazona se incorporó del sofá tambaleándose, respirando con dificultad.  
—Milo…¿crees que algún día yo…?  
El hombre se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.  
—Sí— murmuró—, ahora sí. Para que te amen, tienes que saber amar y proyectarlo hacia fuera. Y tú— dijo cogiéndola de la barbilla—, ahora estás preparada para poder amar y ser amada. No te tortures más, que al fin ha salido la verdadera Shaina, no tengas miedo.

Ella se pegó al cuerpo de Milo y comenzó a llorar, mientras él la sujetaba entre sus brazos, dándole tiempo para desahogarse.

El nudo interior que tanto la bloqueaba se había deshecho completamente. Ya no lo sentía por ningún lado.  
—Venga, venga— dijo él palmeando la espalda de la joven—, ya está, ya pasó. Si es que eres una niña pequeña…  
Shaina alzó la mirada llorosa y musitó un casi inaudible "¡que no soy una niña!". Se limpió las lágrimas y se quedó unos segundos abrazada a Milo, quien finalmente se deshizo del abrazo, alegando que tenía mucho que hacer antes de partir.  
—¿No vas a venir a la reunión?—preguntó la italiana—. Tenía pensando hablar con todos junto al Patriarca.  
—Mucho me temo que no va a ser posible— informó el griego—. Se está haciendo tarde y no creo que Camus tarde mucho en venir a presionarme para que apure con la maleta. En cuanto termine, seguramente partiremos.

Shaina se quedó un poco apenada y Milo la acompañó hasta la puerta para abrirla e invitando a la muchacha a despedirse.  
—Ahí viene el rey de Roma— gruñó el caballero de Escorpio—, no fallo nunca— dijo señalando la figura del caballero de Acuario que bajaba las escaleras desde Sagitario, vestido de civil y con la caja de Pandora a sus espaldas.  
Shaina miró hacia donde indicaba el hombre unos segundos y al ver que él seguía de perfil mirando hacia Camus, aprovechó para ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla a Milo, quien se sorprendió ante tal acto.  
—¿Y ese beso?— preguntó él alzando una ceja.  
—Si lo prefieres te arreo una bofetada como hacía antes— espetó ella esbozando una sonrisa y alzando la mano—. Me marcho antes de que Camus me vea y se ponga celoso…  
Milo empezó a reírse y sacudió la cabeza, mientras veía a la joven desaparecer por las escaleras que daban al templo de Libra.

Se quedó aguardando a que el francés llegara a su altura.  
—Shaina en tu templo, quién lo diría— dijo el caballero de Acuario—, ¿te ha dejado otra de sus marcas en la puerta? Ah no…— la malicia en sus palabras se tornó oscura cuando vio la marca del beso de ella en la mejilla de su compañero—, esta vez la ha dejado en tu cara…  
El caballero de Escorpio miró con suspicacia a su compañero.  
—¿Estás celoso?— susurró tirando de un mechón de pelo de Camus suavemente—. Si me vas a tener para ti solito todo el tiempo que dure la misión…además, un beso en la mejilla no me dice nada, ya sabes dónde los prefiero…  
Cuando comenzó a sentir frío, Milo emitió un quejido de dolor e hizo pasar al interior de su templo al caballero de Acuario y cerró la puerta.

Shaina corría feliz escaleras abajo cruzando de nuevo todos los templos y pidiendo a los habitantes que acudieran en media hora al templo del Patriarca. Se sentía ligera como una pluma al viento y con una energía capaz de arrasar todo a su paso. ¿Acaso aquello era sentirse feliz?

—¿Dónde vas, desbocada?— gritó una voz conocida, y al girarse vio a Marin acercándose a ella.  
—Tengo que ir primero a mi cabaña, y después al templo del Patriarca. ¿Has avisado a Cassios?

—Sí, ya se lo he dicho, no te preocupes que de hecho ahora íbamos para allá. ¿Y a que quieres ir a tu cabaña?  
—Me voy a poner la armadura de Ofiuco, no puedo ir de civil. Aparte quiero lavarme un poco, que debo tener la máscara hecha un asco por dentro de tanto llorar.  
—¿Qué máscara?

Shaina frenó en seco. Miró a su compañera, que tenía la suya puesta.  
—Pues, la mía, cuál va a ser— dijo palpándose el rostro—. Por todos los dioses…  
—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Marin preocupada, al ver la inquietud en la cara de su amiga que poco a poco se tornó roja—. Shaina, di algo, que me estás asustando…  
La italiana se sentó en el suelo con la respiración agitada.  
—Todo este rato…todo este rato que he estado con Milo…he estado…sin máscara…

La amazona de Águila alzó las cejas sorprendida.  
—¿Y…?  
Shaina se quedó callada súbitamente. Miró a su amiga y se encogió de hombros.  
—Nada— soltó, aparentemente tranquila—, no pasa nada. ¿Qué va a pasar?  
La japonesa torció los labios en lo que era una pícara sonrisa. Dio la callada por respuesta, dejando marchar a su amiga hacia la cabaña.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:  
Último caballero completado, al fin. Ya sólo queda el epílogo. **_

_**Sslove: sí, creo que cuesta mucho más rechazar a alguien que verse rechazado. A mí me ha pasado muchas veces el tener que rechazar a gente que quería mucho, pero que no podía ser y lo pasaba realmente mal. Hay que tener muchísimo tacto, pero también sinceridad sin ser hirientes. Pero afortunadamente con la gran mayoría superé el trago y seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos. Otros no se tomaron bien mi rechazo, quizás porque fui más dura ya que la situación lo requería (cuando se ponen insistentes), pero bueno, es un precio que hay que pagar y a veces es mejor dejarles marchar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo con Milo. ¡Un saludo y gracias por leer el capítulo y dejar comentario!**_

 _ **Guest:Gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario. ¡Espero que te guste la historia!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el último capítulo!  
**_


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Cuando la amazona de Ofiuco fue al templo del Patriarca, solamente se hallaban allí Marin y Cassios, quienes charlaban animadamente con Shion.

Al aparecer, el Sumo Sacerdote preguntó por las razones de la inesperada reunión, a lo que la joven contestó las intenciones de aquello.  
—Shaina, si vas a dar un consejo a estos, me parece bien— dijo Shion—, pero por favor, abstente de proferir insultos. Más que nada porque da igual…  
—Si yo lo intento Patriarca, pero es que me sacan de quicio— gimió ella—. Juro que antes de venir he meditado un poco para tranquilizarme, pero se me suelta la lengua sin querer.  
—Pues utiliza insultos antiguos— aconsejó el Patriarca—. Bueno, ya vienen…

Poco a poco todos los implicados fueron entrando en el templo y al ver a la amazona junto al Sumo Sacerdote, se preguntaron qué pasaba. Marin y Cassios observaban la escena desde el fondo, atentos a lo que su amiga y maestra tuviera que decir.

—Estamos aquí reunidos porque Shaina tiene algo importante que deciros— informó Shion, quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que la amazona se traía entre manos—. Cuando quieras pequeña.

Shaina frunció el ceño, miró al Patriarca y gruñó una queja, al tiempo que retiraba la máscara de su rostro.  
—Hola a todos, gracias por venir— dijo aclarándose la voz—. El motivo de esto es que quiero agradecer a todos vuestra paciencia conmigo y por los consejos que me habéis aportado. Esto era una prueba para mí, muy dura, porque implicaba enfrentarme a mis mayores temores.  
He ido uno por uno buscando consejo, al principio empezó como un juego— dijo paseando de lado a lado—. Y si bien he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a vosotros, yo también querría poder deciros algo. A ver si os creíais que no diría nada, ya que yo he aprendido con vosotros pero también algunos tenéis que aprender ciertas cosas…que sea un intercambio recíproco.

—Estupendo, no solamente nos sermonea Shion— dijo de reojo mirando al Patriarca, quien emitió un brillo tras su casco—, perdón, su excelentísima santidad el Sumo Sacerdote de la Orden de Atena, sino que encima ahora toca que ella me eche bronca.

Shaina apretó los puños y frunció los labios.  
—¡Mira, pedazo de mentecato!— comenzó a decir la amazona.  
—¿Mente qué?— preguntó extrañado el caballero de Cáncer.  
—¡Mentecato, atolondrado, panoli!— soltó la muchacha, pero al ver la caras de estupefacción de sus compañeros, resopló y se giró hacia el Sumo Sacerdote.  
—Quiere decir "imbécil, tonto, estúpido"— aclaró Shion—. Te dije que daría igual, pero al menos no quedas como una camionera.  
—¡Eh yo no soy un mente…mente…!— reclamó el siciliano, chasqueando los dedos, tratando de repetir la palabra.  
—Mentecato— ayudó Aioros a recordarle, divertido.  
—¿Ves?— exclamó Deathmask—.¿Cómo me voy a enterar, si son insultos del Cretácico, cuando Shion caminaba entre dinosaurios?  
—¿Me estás llamando viejales?— espetó el caballero de Libra—¡Que yo soy coetáneo de Shion, mendrugo!  
—¿Esto qué es, un compendio de insultos viejunos o qué?— declaró Shura suspirando.

—¡BASTA!— aulló la amazona de Ofiuco—. ¡O me escucháis todos de una vez u os electrocuto a todos y váis a parecer los Jackson 12!  
—No podríamos ser los Jackson 12 porque faltan Camus y Milo— apostilló Aldebarán—, en todo caso los Jackson 10, si no cuentas a Marin y Cassios, claro…por cierto, ¿dónde están?  
—Se marchan esta noche de misión. Los dos— dijo Afrodita sonriendo maliciosamente—. Juntos. Vi a Camus bajar hacia Escorpio hace una hora y si no han salido ya, a saber qué estarán haciendo en la intimidad…  
—¿Cómo que se marchan?— dijo sorprendido Aioria—. No me ha dado tiempo a despedirme de ellos.  
—¡Si me lo dijiste tú!— gritó Marin desde atrás—. Este hombre…tiene la cabeza para que le termine el cuerpo…  
—¿Ah sí?— dijo rascándose la cabeza el caballero de Leo—. Es posible, no sé…  
—¿Y dónde van esta vez?— preguntó Shaka a Saga, quien se mostraba indiferente a lo que allí acontecía.  
—A Kirguistán, a preguntar a unos arqueólogos sobre unos descubrimientos— respondió, llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar el bostezo.  
—Eso te lo acabas de inventar— dijo Aldebarán entre risas—, vaya nombre más raro.  
—No es raro— respondió Mu divertido—, es un país que está flanqueado por China, Kazajistán, Uzbekistán y Tayikistán. En Asia.  
—¿Por qué todos se llaman igual?— espetó Aldebarán, al escuchar aquello—. Con lo fácil que es decir Brasil…

Shaina miró al Sumo Sacerdote pidiendo ayuda. Pero Shion estaba observando la escena con desgana.  
—Me entiendes ahora, cuando a veces no puedo atenderte por los dolores de cabeza que me dan…  
—¿Siempre es así?— preguntó la italiana, desesperada al ver que los caballeros se iban poco a poco reuniendo en corrillos para aumentar las conversaciones banales—. No tendrán todo el día para rajar que tienen que hacerlo cuando tengo algo importante que decir…¡Pandilla de marujas!— gritó la amazona, incendiando su cosmos, que centelleaba cargado de energía.

Los caballeros de oro inmediatamente dejaron de charlar y miraron a la joven.  
—Lo dije y lo mantengo— espetó Saga—, está loca. Shion, ¿para cuándo la pulsera telemática?  
—¿Para ti o para tu hermano?— gruñó la joven—. ¡Porque bien que os escapáis del Santuario a la mínima!— siguió ella, provocando que el Sumo Sacerdote se acomodara en su trono dorado y escuchara con atención—. Tú en el gimnasio tratando de impresionar a las chicas levantando pesas, patético. Normal que no tengas novia, si sólo piensas con la punta de…  
—Ese lenguaje— recriminó Shion desde atrás.  
La joven se contuvo mordiéndose la lengua e inspiró.  
—Con lo que tienes entre las piernas—resolvió la amazona—. ¿Y qué es eso de mostrarte en pelota picada delante de una mujer? ¿No tienes vergüenza o qué?  
—¿En serio se lo está preguntando?— susurró Aioros a su hermano, quien contuvo la risa—. ¿A estas alturas?  
—¡Pues tú bien que estropeaste mi chándal nuevo!— gruñó el caballero de Géminis.  
—Ah no— dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos—, yo le pedí a Deathmask que te lo llevara y estaba en perfecto estado. Lo que hiciera él no era asunto mío.  
—¡Pues no habérselo dejado!— espetó el griego—. ¡Era tu responsabilidad!  
—¡Dejó de serlo cuando pagué los más de cincuenta euros de deuda que tenía ese…ehm…palurdo en el bar Atlantis!— dijo girándose hacia su compatriota—. Para que luego digas que no tienes problemas con el alcohol, ¿cómo has podido consumir todo eso en cervezas, si la caña vale un euro con veinte? Así tú tampoco podrás tener pareja nunca, como empines el codo sin parar y encima ella tenga que pagar tus deudas…

Afrodita miró al caballero de Cáncer con los ojos desorbitados, al igual que el Patriarca.  
—Deathmask, hablaremos de ello más tarde— aseveró Shion.  
—¡No es verdad!— exclamó el aludido—. Si también he apuntado a mi cuenta invitaciones que he hecho, de ahí que fuera tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo…  
—Osea que esa ronda gratis para todos del finde pasado fue a costa de Shaina— comentó Dohko—. Pues gracias peque, la próxima vez te vienes y te invito yo— dijo guiñándole un ojo a Shaina, quien esbozó una sonrisa.  
—Bueno, ya veremos, pero te tomo la palabra— dijo ella, para a continuación pedir silencio para que pudieran escucharla—. A ver, independientemente de todo esto, solamente quería poner énfasis en que si bien yo he tenido que cambiar gracias a vosotros, también vosotros deberíais hacer un poco de autocrítica. Algunos, no todos. Shaka— dijo dirigiéndose al caballero de Virgo—, tú eres muy especial y eres el más crítico contigo mismo. Te agradezco que arrojaras luz, me ayudará a perdonarme porque pienso que para perdonar a los demás, hay que empezar a perdonarse uno mismo, ¿verdad Shura?— movió la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba el caballero de Capricornio, quien asintió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios—, supongo que el tiempo curará nuestras heridas completamente y tú eres un espejo en el cual reflejarme cuando se me acaben las energías. Gracias.

Shaina se volvió hacia Deathmask, Afrodita y Mu.  
—Contigo ya he hablado y hemos limado asperezas— le dijo al lemuriano—, sólo espero que dejes un poco el trabajo y salgas a airearte de vez en cuando, no sólo por el resto de mujeres sino por Kiki, que también lo agradecerá. En cuanto a ti, Afrodita— musitó al ver al caballero de Piscis—, gracias por tus consejos en moda, pero sobre todo por las preguntas que sembraste en mí. A pesar de la dureza, fueron muy inspiradoras y me hicieron replantearme muchas actitudes. Y tu trato hacia las mujeres es simplemente exquisito, ojalá tus compañeros aprendan de ti— pidió mirando a los demás—.Y Deathmask, me sorprendiste, tanto para mal como para bien— masculló ella—, a pesar de todo, me diste buenos consejos, que pagué caros…

A continuación se dirigió hacia el resto, que comprendían Aldebarán, Saga, Dohko y los hermanos.  
—Los aspectos físicos son tan importantes como los psíquicos— dijo mirando al caballero de Géminis—, te haré caso con lo de gritar menos, pero más que nada para no terminar a final de mes afónica perdida. Y gracias por tu inyección de autoestima, que sé que tú no dices que una chica es guapa si no lo crees—desvió la mirada ruborizada al recordarle desnudo—. Dohko y Aioros, a pesar de la edad y las circunstancias de cada uno, me habéis demostrado que sois pozos de inmensa sabiduría aun cuando no seáis expertos en la materia, pero vuestros puntos de vista me han servido eficazmente para avanzar en este reto. De nuevo, gracias. En cuanto a ti— dijo mirando al caballero de Leo—, a pesar de que te odio porque me tienes frita con tus tonterías e inventas cosas que no son…  
—Lo de los mocos era verdad— aseveró Aioria—. Imposible no verlos.  
Shaina amenazó con el puño al hombre, quien instintivamente se movió para esquivarlo.  
—Ya pagarás por eso, ya— murmuró ella con el ceño fruncido—. En cualquier caso, a pesar de que soy blanco de las bromas que planeas con Milo, de llamarme hermana perdida de Shun entre otras lindezas más bestias, de que me chinchéis sin cesar para verme cabreada y luego huyáis como perros cuando voy tras vuestra, gracias por el consejo que me diste. Y me estoy conteniendo, pero te pegaré de manera femenina, no te preocupes.  
—Amenaza recibida— soltó el griego entre risas—. Qué raro que no insultes a Milo…

La joven se giró y lanzó una segunda amenaza con la mano alzada.  
—Ni te atrevas a insinuar…que te veo venir— espetó, al tiempo que se acercaba a Aldebarán—. Y tú, otro de mis gigantes junto con Cassios, siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos y encima herirlos…  
—Pero si ya no hay nada que perdonar mujer— dijo entre risas el caballero de Tauro—. No debí ilusionarme tan rápido…culpa mía.  
Shaina alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la del brasileño, quien la miraba con infinita ternura.  
—Estoy segura de que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda debidamente— murmuró ella—, y seré feliz por ti.

A continuación, la muchacha regresó a la posición inicial y jugueteó con la máscara entre las manos.  
—Me he dado cuenta de que sí, el amor es muy importante, pero hay muchas clases de amor y por ahora creo que me conformaré con el que me brindáis todos. Sé que aún debo pulir muchas cosas de mi personalidad, pero desde aquí y ahora, que intentaré hacer lo imposible por mantener mi genio a raya. Siempre y cuando no me toquéis las narices en exceso— dijo mirando a varios caballeros en concreto—. Sí, no pongáis caras de inocentes que me refiero a vosotros especialmente, e incluiría a Milo si estuviera aquí—. Desde aquí, quisiera agradecer también a Marin su empeño en sacar esto adelante a pesar de lo que supondría para mí. Y especialmente, a alguien que desde bien pequeña me ha cuidado y durante estos días me ha seguido como si fuera mi sombra, para ayudarme a levantarme para seguir el camino y no rendirme. Ese es Cassios.

El aludido abrió los ojos ante la inesperada mención de su maestra, quien le señalaba a pesar de que él se hallaba apartado al fondo del templo, por lo que pocos se habían percatado de su presencia.  
—Tu amor incondicional, a pesar de todo, es lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de que sí existe gente que me quiere tal y como soy— dijo ella, pidiéndole que saliera a la luz—. Puede que mi querido Cassios no sea un hombre de facciones bellas, que sea tosco y agresivo…pero tiene un corazón enorme. Siempre ha sacado lo mejor de mí y me ha animado a mostrarme cómo soy en la intimidad. Gracias Cassios, sin ti no hubiera podido dar este paso.

La muchacha se acercó hasta él, y poniéndose de puntillas estampó un beso en la mejilla de su alumno, quien se sonrojó, a pesar de lo que habían hablado anteriormente.

—En fin caballeros— dijo la italiana—, espero que todo esto no sólo me haya servido a mi sino también a vosotros, porque todos tenemos que cambiar para amoldarnos a los demás. Seguiré soltera, porque es lo que mi alma pide. Ya tendré tiempo de crecer y estar con la persona adecuada para mí, pero de momento, quiero seguir entregando mi cuerpo y alma al Santuario y a todo lo que representa, para defender no sólo a nuestra diosa Atenea sino a mis compañeros. Ya no me siento tan sola.

Los caballeros de oro miraron compungidos a aquella joven que se mostraba abierta sin tapujos. Con sus virtudes y sus defectos, pero en definitiva, con lealtad hacia el Santuario y con ganas de colaborar de mejor manera.

Por ello, todos aplaudieron su decisión, algunos con entusiasmo, otros por verse libres de nuevo para continuar sus quehaceres.

El Sumo Sacerdote se unió a los aplausos y finalmente permitió a todos retirarse a sus templos.

Shaina esperó a que se marcharan todos y se reunió con Marin y con Cassios a la salida.  
El hombre abrazó a su maestra y se marchó escaleras abajo, siguiendo a los caballeros de oro.

Marin miró al horizonte y se apoyó contra una columna. La amazona de Ofiuco jugueteó de nuevo con su máscara entre las manos y una sonrisa en la boca.  
—¿En quién piensas?— disparó la japonesa.  
—En nadie, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?— contestó interrogativa la italiana.  
La amazona de Águila se retiró también la máscara de su rostro y golpeó con el índice a su compañera en el pecho.  
—Elige a uno— espetó con media sonrisa—. Tú tienes a alguien en mente, lo sé.  
—No,qué va— respondió la aludida, riéndose y ruborizándose sin remedio, lo que provocó la risa acusadora de su amiga—. De verdad, que no.  
—A mí no me engañas— dijo entre risas—. Tú no besas a alguien sin sentirlo.  
—¿Qué?— exclamó la italania— ¿Cómo te has enterado?  
—Ya sabes que aquí las paredes hablan…y me han dicho un nombre que empieza por la letra eme…— susurró la japonesa divertida.  
—¡Dioses, cuántos cotillas hay en este Santuario! Además, he besado a Cassios delante de todos— respondió la amazona de Ofiuco—, ¿también estoy enamorada de él? Si pego a la gente, resulta que les odio. Si les beso, que estoy enamorada. Qué encasilladora eres Marin…

Shaina comenzó a bajar las escaleras, colocándose la máscara sobre su rostro.  
—A mí me hacía ilusión poder salir en plan parejas, Aiora, tú, yo y…  
—¿Y quién?— preguntó la italiana con desgana.  
—Por ejemplo…no sé…¿un muchacho alto, fornido, de pelo azulado, ojos turquesas? ¿Qué te parece?  
—Ni de coña salgo con Saga, que me manda de nuevo a otra dimensión y dudo que tenga otra vez a Dohko debajo para amortiguar el golpe…  
—Deja de hacerte la loca, que nos conocemos. Sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero.  
—Meh…piensa lo que quieras, por mucho que te diga vas a seguir pensando lo que te da la gana…tú y tu rollo romántico apesta…  
—Pero le diste un beso…  
Shaina bufó y paró en seco.  
—¡Por matar un perro me llaman mataperros!— exclamó airada—. ¡Sólo fue un beso de nada, de agradecimiento! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Pegarle? ¿Es eso? ¿Si le pego dejarás de pensar que le amo?

En ese momento escucharon voces a la salida del Santuario y vieron a Camus y Milo despidiéndose de algunas personas.

Al verles, la joven amazona de Ofiuco se acercó rauda a ellos.  
—¡Espera!— gritó la japonesa al temerse algo malo—. ¿Dónde vas?

La italiana avanzaba entre la muchedumbre congregada, abriéndose paso hasta llegar donde estaba el caballero de Escorpio, quien sonrió al verla.  
—Has venido a despedirte— dijo, cuando sintió la mano de la amazona estrellándose contra su rostro, justo en la misma mejilla donde horas antes ella le había besado—. ¿Pero qué coño? ¡Shaina!  
La italiana se sacudió la mano porque se había hecho daño también.  
—Ya está, ¿contenta?— dijo mirando a Marin, quien se quedó petrificada ante aquello.  
Milo había agarrado la mano de Camus y la tenía puesta sobre la mejilla para bajar la inflamación.  
—¡Maldita niña del demonio!—gruñó él visiblemente molesto—. ¡Ya verás cuando vuelva!  
Los dos hombres salieron del Santuario rápidamente, especialmente porque el caballero de Escorpio ya comenzaba a tirar para devolvérsela a Shaina, pero Camus le obligó a seguir caminando.  
Marin se cruzó de brazos y agitó la cabeza.  
—Siempre que alguien ve tu rostro, no le das opción. Es "matarlo O amarlo", no "amarlo Y matarlo".

Shaina siguió adelante sin escuchar lo que decía su amiga y se encerró en su cabaña. Una vez a solas, se sentó en la cama y agarró su móvil. Tecleó un mensaje y esperó impaciente la respuesta, hasta que la pantalla se iluminó con el aviso.  
"Sí, tú échale la culpa a Marin, como siempre. Claro que me di cuenta que no llevabas la máscara"  
La joven sonrió y volvió a teclear otro mensaje y se tumbó boca arriba en su cama, con el móvil entre las manos, hasta que la pantalla se iluminó de nuevo.  
"Pues menuda manera de decirme que no estás enamorada de mí, con habérmelo dicho me daba por enterado, bruta"  
Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Tamborileó los dedos encima de la pantalla unos segundos, hasta que se decidió a responder. Pasaron diez interminables minutos, y al fin recibió la respuesta del caballero de Escorpio.  
"Tranquila, he dejado a Aioria un papel donde pone Shun sin tetas, Shaina con pocas tetas. Para que no se equivoque a la hora de incordiarte. Así no me echarás de menos"

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta historia. Toca descansar un poco de la saga cómica para poder centrarme en otros proyectos.**_

 _ **Si tenéis alguna duda o alguna sugerencia, podéis decírmelo sin problemas.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido, marcado como favorita y comentado la historia!**_

 _ **Sslove: jajajaja muchos se han quedado locos al ver lo de la máscara, porque al principio escribí como si la tuviera XD pero si desvelaba desde el primer momento que la llevaba puesta, no hubiera sido divertido. No podía evitar el guiño de MiloxCamus, aunque sea en plan broma, pero este fic no es yaoi. Habrá continuación, pero dejaré descansar a los dorados esta vez. Por lo menos hasta que no escriba cinco capítulos del nuevo, no lo publicaré, ya que prefiero ir actualizando rápido. Aparte, tengo otros asuntos pendientes que requieren mi atención, especialmente dibujos que tengo perdidos y necesitan ser terminados. Igual subo la historia de qué pasó con Poseidón y Hades, que la tengo por ahí guardada…¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia de principio a fin y por todos tus comentarios!**_

 _ **Marielys: Gracias a ti por tus palabras, son todo un aliciente para continuar estas locuras. ¡Espero que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado!**_

 _ **Guest: Al fin puede ser "normal" con todo lo que implique esa palabra en ella XD Surgirá una amistad cuando Shaina deje de considerar a Milo su punching ball personal XD pero bueno, la imaginación que vuele, que cada uno considere lo que quiera ;)**_  
 _ **Habrá continuación, como siempre, pero esta vez dejaré a los dorados aparcados y me centraré en otros personajes. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer el capítulo!**_

 _ **Los que comentéis como anónimos el epílogo, os responderé en el mismo mensaje que me pongáis, así que estad atentos porque se publicará como review separado con unas líneas. Creo que puede hacerse, pero si no, nada.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima aventura y que tengáis buena semana!**_


End file.
